Avis de recherche
by Aria Cisne
Summary: Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, auteur de la Saga Twilight. Seulement deux personnages m'appartiennent.
1. Introduction

Bonjour, mon nom est Aria Cisne. Je ne sais trop comment me présenter à présent, mais je crois que la meilleure façon de le faire serait de vous raconter mon histoire. D'abord, je suis née le 25 septembre 2030 dans une petite ville du nom de Jonquière dans la région du Saguenay lac-st-jean au Québec. J'ai vécu par la suite dans la vieille Capitale, Québec, durant 8 ans où mon père, Antonio Cisne, était Ambassadeur Brésilien. Ma mère était professeur de langue à l'Université Laval. Mes parents d'origine brésilienne ont immigrés à Jonquière lorsque ma mère a décroché un emploi dans une école très réputée pour leur département de langues. Mon père fût promu pour être l'Ambassadeur et nous déménageâmes à Québec pour y vivre nos plus belles années. Ensuite, mon père fût muté aux États-Unis pour continuer son travail dans la région de l'Alabama. Le 15 Juillet 2045, mes parents furent tués dans un tragique accident de la route. Mon oncle, Keith Cisne, m'a prit sous son aile et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une autre ville, Forks, pour reconstruire notre vie à zéro. C'est là que j'y ai fait la rencontre la plus importante de ma vie, celle qui me fera prendre le choix le plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire.


	2. Chapitre 1 Le médaillon

**Chapitre 1**

**Le Médaillon**

J'avais beau chercher dans tous les recoins de cette fichue maison, je ne le trouvais nulle part. Le médaillon qu'oncle Keith m'avait offert, celui qu'il a trouvé en arrivant dans cette maison. Il connaissait ma curiosité et m'avait dit, en me le remettant, « le mystère de son possesseur te poussera à le retrouver ». Depuis, cette phrase me hante. Et si je l'avais perdu? Et si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé et l'avait gardé?

Il était 7h du matin et j'allais être en retard au lycée. Jamais je n'avait passé une journée sans mon bijou. Oncle Keith m'en voudrait-il d'abandonné mes recherches? Il voulait tout autant que moi retrouver son possesseur. Ce médaillon l'avait intrigué autant que moi. Nous ne savions pas de quel époque il venait ni s'il appartenait aux derniers occupants de cette maison.

-Aria? Que fais-tu? Tu va être en retard au lycée

-Oui je sais oncle Keith, mais…. Mais je cherche un livre!

Il valait mieux lui raconter quelque chose que de lui dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fâche. Depuis la mort de mes parents, oncle Keith m'avait prise sous son aile. C'était le dernier membre de ma famille. Il m'avait alors amené dans cette petite ville, appelé Forks, de 3000 habitants afin de repartir notre vie à zéro. Alors, je ne voulais pas que ce médaillon soit la raison d'une première dispute.

-Oncle Keith, je sais que tu ne passe pas par là, mais tu veux bien me déposer au lycée ? Je n'aurai pas le temps si j'y vais en compenseur.

Le compenseur, autre chose qu'il m'a offert. Il datait d'environ 10 ans, soit un 2036, et il devait aller plus vite à ce moment là. Mais j'aime les vielles choses car les gens nous quittent, mais les objets restent.

-Oui pas de problème, mais il vaudrait mieux partir tout de suite, si je ne veux pas à mon tour risquer d'être en retard au travail.

Je descendais l'escalier quand oncle Keith me dit :

-Tu t'es regardée? Tu as l'air d'être songeuse. Que se passe-t-il?

Aussi bien lui dire la vérité.

-J'ai perdu le médaillon. Je n'arrive plus à le trouver et je l'ai pourtant cherché partout.

Le regard rivé sur mes baskets je me sentais rougir de gêne. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en achèterai un autre durant mon voyage.

- Ton voyage?

-Oui, je dois aller à San Francisco pour le congrès annuel, tu te souviens, je t'en ai glissé un mot le weekend dernier.

-Oui ca me reviens. Mais dit moi, à ce sujet, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Suis-je obligée de t'accompagner cette fois? Tu sais, l'an dernier je me suis ennuyer à mourir sur le canapé de la chambre d'hôtel.

-J'ai réfléchi, et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu m'accompagne.

-Mais j'ai 16 ans. Je sais comment fonctionne le cuiseur et Pam viendra tous les jours pour le ménage. Donc je ne serai pas « vraiment » toute seule.

Il réfléchi un moment sans me regarder. Il avait tourné les talons et avait prit son sac. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur, toujours pas de réponse. Je n'en pouvais plus, je désirais vraiment pouvoir restée seule toute une semaine durant. J'avais besoin de me retrouver et aussi de retrouver ce fichu médaillon. Comme j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui exprimer mon impatience, il me coupa sec et dit

-C'est d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu ne te couche trop tard, ni invite trop d'amis à la maison. Je voudrais retrouver ma maison en état à mon retour. Pas de garçon, pas d'alcool, pas de…

Comme il continuait de défiler sa liste d'interdictions je décidai d'enclencher l'écran tactile de la voiture afin d'y lire mes e-mails. Je continuais toutefois d'acquiescer à ces requêtes.

J'allais donc passer une semaine de solitaire à la maison à passer mes soirées dans mes vieux bouquins. Dès ce soir, je serai libre, seule et je pourrai enfin me pencher sur moi-même, me redécouvrir.


	3. Chapitre 2 Le départ

**Chapitre 2**

**Le départ**

En revenant à la maison ce soir là, je découvris deux énormes valises sur le pas de la porte. Il avait changé d'idée, il m'emmenait avec lui. La colère monta en moi, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'ait fait cette fausse joie ce matin. Après tout, il était d'accord pour que je reste, j'étais assez grande et assez mature, pour mon âge, de rester tout seule durant une semaine. Une semaine, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Rouge de rage je l'appelai

-Oncle Keith?

-Aria, tu es rentré? Je ne t'ai pas entendu… euh… tu va bien ma chérie?

-Non, qu'est-ce que ca veut dire? Je lui pointais les valises du doigt. Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais restée toute seule cette semaine, et maintenant tu prépare deux valises.

-Oh, non tu te trompe, ne te fâche pas ainsi « Ria » ce n'est que mon matériel de photographie animé, ce n'est pas une valise pour toi.

Un rose discret teinta mes joues, même mon sang était gêné de se montrer. De toute manière le rouge flamboyant de la colère ne m'allait pas vraiment bien.

-Oh! Pardonne-moi. Je croyais seulement…

-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Je te fais confiance à présent, je vois bien que tu grandis, voilà maintenant un an que je t'ai prise avec moi, depuis la tragédie… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bref, je me rends compte que tu es devenue forte et mature et je te dois bien un peu de liberté.

-Merci de ta confiance oncle Keith, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je ne te décevrai pas.

-Assez rapide comme au revoir, mais le transe-ville ne m'attendra pas longtemps. Je dois aller m'inscrire pour le prochain départ.

-Oui je comprends. Je t'aime tu sais, tu es tout ce qui me reste alors… enfin…prend soin de toi.

Je me sentais devenir encore plus rouge à présent, je prenais conscience qu'il était ma seule attache familiale et que se serai douloureux, plus que je ne l'imaginais, de le perdre. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

-J'ai fait le plein d'eau de ton compenseur, le cuiseur est programmé pour les repas, tu n'auras qu'à…

-Oui je sais, qu'à appuyer sur « cuire »

Il me sourit, m'embrassa sur le front et sorti chargés de ses deux énormes valises. Je lui envoyai encore la main quand il s'engagea dans le sentier qui menait à la route principale. Je me suis retourné et pris conscience du vide qu'était la maison à présent. Je haussai les épaules et dit à voix haute :

-Album 1, 4, 6 en boucle.

Le lecteur acquiesça à ma demande et se mis en route. Les premières notes de musique me parvenaient doucement quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Allo?

-Aria? C'est Genny, tu va bien?

-Oui, pourquoi je n'irais pas? Je suis libre, me mis-je à rigoler.

-Il est parti, déjà ? Que veux-tu que nous fassions ce soir?

-Rien du tout, j'ai une tonne de travail à faire et j'aimerais bien lire un peu.

Je n'étais pas pour lui dire que je ne voulais pas la voir. J'avais simplement envie de déguster ma première soirée seule à la maison.

-Bon d'accord dans ce cas. Akian et moi allons faire une viré à Port Angeles. Si ca te dit de venir nous rejoindre, tu n'aura qu'à me téléphoner.

-D'accord, mais ne m'attendez pas. Amusez-vous bien.

Cette Genny, amoureuse folle de cet Akian. Un beau et séduisant jeune homme de la Réserve Quileute. Elle l'avait rencontré peu de temps avant mon arrivé et ils étaient inséparables. Toujours ensemble et ironiquement, elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, et il le faisait.

Plus de 3 heures avaient passées depuis le départ d'oncle Keith, il ne m'avait toujours pas téléphoné pour me dire qu'il était bel et bien arrivé à destination. Cela m'inquiétait un peu mais je décidai de me calmer et mis la musique un peu plus forte et je me replongeai dans mon livre.

La musique cessa brusquement pour laisser place à un joli tintement de carillons et de violon. La cloche d'entrée. Genny sûrement qui venait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Genny ce n'était pas la peine de venir tout va… Je fus surprise de voir ce jeune homme au pied de ma porte. Désolé je croyais que c'était une amie. Bonjour, puis-je vous aider?

-Oui, enfin… je suis perdu et je ne connais pas bien l'endroit puis-je me servir de votre téléphone?

-Euh… bien entendu. Entrez je vous en prie.

Je lui désignais l'appareil posé près du canapé dans le grand salon. Il le prit et composa un numéro. En l'attendant debout près de l'escalier je me suis mise à le regarder. Il ne devait pas être plus vieux que moi, peut-être un an ou deux. Mais comme il était beau et magnifique. Il avait les cheveux d'un brun roux lustré une silhouette à faire rêvée, des épaules larges qui semblait être robuste. Il était dos à moi et je m'aperçu en train de le relooker de la tête aux pieds, il avait même de jolies fesses.

-Oh quel honte Aria, tu ne devrais pas faire ca, et s'il se retourne et qu'il s'aperçoit que tu lui regarde son derrière, je doute qu'il apprécie. Pensais-je.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à la conversation qu'il avait avec son interlocuteur, mais ma curiosité fut piqué lorsqu'il s'exaspéra et leva d'un cran le ton de sa voix qui était une vraie mélodie, un enchantement à mes oreilles. Il raccrocha et se retourna vers moi. C'est à ce moment que je fus saisi à la plus belle des apparitions de toute ma vie. Il était d'une beauté inexplicable. Son teint blanchâtre et ses yeux… ses yeux d'une couleur impossible. On aurait dit de la lave en fusion, un brun or, presque liquide. Il m'envoûtait.

-Pardonnez-moi ce que je vais vous demander, je sais pertinemment que cela est impoli, mais l'hôtel dans lequel j'avais réservé une chambre l'a cédé à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'ils se sont aperçu que je n'arrivais pas. Puis-je resté stationné dans votre cours, je dormirai dans ma voiture cette nuit.

-Euh… bien sûr, mais… pourquoi vous ne resté pas à l'intérieur, c'est froid la nuit ici et j'ai suffisamment de chambre dans cette grande maison, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Vous en êtes certaine? Je suis un étranger et je comprendrais que je puisse vous faire peur.

-Oh! Non vous ne me dérangez pas. Mais d'abord une chose!

-Oui laquelle?

-Je suis Aria Cisne, laissez tombez le « vous » je vous en prie! Souris-je.

En me rendant mon sourire il me dit : Seulement si vous en faites de même, moi c'est William Cullen.


	4. Chapitre 3 L'appel

**Chapitre 3**

**L'appel**

-Enchantée M. Cullen

-Non, dit-il, appelle moi William.

-William alors.

-Aria, je suis moi aussi enchanté de te rencontrer.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'invita à faire le tour de la maison. Je le fis visiter la maison au grand complet. De retour dans le grand salon, nous fîmes plus ample connaissance. Il me raconta qu'il venait du nord et qu'il était touriste. Qu'il aimait voyager et s'arrêter ici et là pour visité. Il avait entendu parler de Forks par un ami proche qui lui avait vanté la beauté de l'endroit et de générosité des gens qui y vivaient. J'aurais pu l'écouter parler comme ca toute la nuit. Il était fascinant. Me racontant toutes sortes d'anecdotes des plus saugrenues. Il me faisait rire et m'émouvait en même temps. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par sa voix et ces récits. Comment le faisait-il? Jamais quelqu'un n'a retenu mon attention aussi longtemps sans que je ne lui coupe la parole. Il s'en rendit compte et brisa ma bulle en me demandant qu'elle heure il était.

-Tout près de minuit, lui répondis-je.

-Oh, il se fait tard, nous devrions aller dormir.

Je n'avais pas sommeil, je voulais l'écouter encore parler. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête.

-J'aime bien ce morceau. Me dit-il.

Quoi? Quel morceau? OH! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que la musique c'était remise à jouer. Je me sentais un peu idiote et me senti obliger de répondre.

-Oui c'est un de mes morceaux favoris. J'adore Debussy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est la première puce que j'ai achetée en arrivant ici. Ca ne fait qu'un an que nous nous sommes installés à Forks mon oncle et moi.

-Ton oncle et toi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, enfin, mes parents son mort l'année dernière et il est le seul de ma famille qui soit encore vivant, du moins, à ma connaissance. Je n'ai personne d'autre que lui.

-Je n'ai pas eu la joie de le rencontrer, il travail tard?

-Non il est parti dans une sorte de congrès à San Francisco. Il prenait le Transe-ville cet après-midi. Il revient dans une semaine environ.

Du coup, en me rappelant que je n'avais pas eu encore de ces nouvelles, l'inquiétude me gagna. Où est-il ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encore donné signe de vie. Je respirais à font pour me calmer, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon visiteur.

-Il ne t'a pas téléphoné pour te dire qu'il était bien arrivé? Me questionna-t-il. Cela t'inquiète Aria?

-Oui, à vrai dire, il avait promis de le faire. Mais il doit bien avoir une explication, une raison logique à cela. Mais il ne tardera pas à me téléphoner demain matin j'en suis certaine.

Sur ce il s'excusa de me tenir éveillé comme ca. Il était passé une heure du matin et je somnolais sur le canapé. Il se leva en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je lui dis qu'il trouverait tout ce don il aurait besoin dans la penderie et qu'il pouvait venir me réveillé dès qu'il le serait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte à l'aube sans me dire au revoir.

Au matin, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a réveillé, mais le téléphone. Je nageais dans les nuages encore lorsque je me rendis au téléphone. Je répondis de ma petite voix ensommeillée :

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, je suis la constable Yasmin Mc Clean. Puis-je parlé à Mme Cisne?

-Euh…une constable, me demandais-je à moi-même? Il n'y a pas de Mme Cisne, en revanche il y a moi, je suis Aria Cisne.

-Connaissez-vous M. Keith Cisne? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, c'est mon oncle et nous vivons ensemble.

-Bien, vous êtes à la maison présentement? Me questionna-t-elle de nouveau.

-Euh… oui… si vous avez composé ce numéro, c'est que je suis bien là.

-Bon d'accord, un de nos agents passera vous voir très bientôt. Au revoir.

-D'accord ? Au revoir.

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Et qu'est-ce qu'une constable? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi un agent viendrait chez moi? Toutes ses questions sans réponse. À ce moment, William entra dans ma chambre.

-J'ai entendu le téléphone sonner et je t'ai entendu parler. Tu es toute pâle, tu es certaine que ça va?

-Oui, bredouillais-je. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce qui se passe. Une constable vient de me parler, elle me demandait si je connaissais Keith Cisne et si j'étais à la maison présentement. Elle a aussi ajouté qu'un agent viendrait me voir bientôt. Je n'y comprends rien.

-Oh, non, c'est la police…

-La police?

Le carillon sonnait en guise de réponse. Je descendis le plus rapidement possible pour aller ouvrir. Deux agents de police se tenaient devant moi. Je reconnaissais l'un d'entre eux. C'était le Chef de police de Forks, un vieil homme septuagénaire je dirais, Charlie Swan. J'avais entendu parler qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Apparemment non.

-Aria Cisne? Dit-il.

-Oui c'est moi, bonjour Chef Swan. Entrez je vous en prie.

-Cela fait maintenant au moins 30 ans que je ne suis pas revenu dans cette maison.

-Vous connaissiez les gens qui y vivaient?

-Oh, oui, ma propre fille y a vécu un moment, Isabella.

Je cherchais William des yeux, il voulait sans doute me laisser un peu d'intimité. Je l'en remerciai plus tard.

-Que puis-je pour vous Chef Swan. On m'a téléphoné au sujet de mon Oncle Keith, je ne comprends pas…

-Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose Aria, un accident au transe-ville de San Francisco. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre de cette façon, mais il nous a quittés.


	5. Chapitre 4 La mort

**Chapitre 4**

**La mort**

Je me sentis hurler, mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche. Les images se défilèrent dans ma tête à une vitesse folle. Je cru même quitter le sol pour aller je ne sais où. Je ne pouvais plus rien entendre, un bourdonnement m'en empêchait. Mon cœur s'affolât et une douleur me transperça. J'haletais, je ne pouvais retrouver mon souffle.

Et puis plus rien. Je n'étais plus là. Un engourdissement me monta à la tête. Je m'évanouissais.

Je ne pu dire combien de temps cela a pu durer. J'entendais à présent des voix autour de moi, des voix pleine de surprise, d'inquiétude et de peur. Je senti alors une sensation de froideur qui me soulevait. J'entendis ensuite des pas, quelqu'un me transportait. Étrangement, je me senti en sécurité, blottis au creux d'un iceberg. On me déposait dans sur un lit.

-Elle va dormir maintenant, j'ai senti son cœur ralentir. Elle est en état de choc, je veillerai sur elle. Promit une voix angélique que je ne pouvais pas distinguer.

-William, dit l'autre personne, depuis quand es-tu revenu? Que fais-tu ici, où est Bella, comment vont Nessie, Edward et le reste de ta famille?

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard Charlie, tout ce dont je puisse vous dire pour le moment c'est que je suis venu ici croyant la maison familiale vide, dit-il. Je suis venu pour vous parler. Mais d'abord il faut s'occuper d'Aria, rentrez chez vous, je communiquerai avec vous.

-D'accord mon garçon, prenez soin d'elle.

Puis il partit.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, il faisait noir, la nuit était tombée. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien d'heure j'avais pu dormir ainsi, tout ce dont je pouvais me rappeler c'est cette douleur qui ne voulait pas me quitter. Je pleurais en silence lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas toute seule dans cette pièce. Je m'assieds dans mon lit en scrutant l'obscurité à la quête d'une réponse à cette présence.

-Comment te sens-tu Aria. Dit la même voix angélique.

-Déroutée. Réussis-je à articuler.

-Tu t'es évanouis il y a plusieurs heures de cela. Je me suis permis de resté pour m'occuper de toi, tu ne m'en veux pas? Demanda-t-il.

C'est alors que je le reconnu, William était resté pour moi. Il avait veillé sur moi durant de longues heures guettant mon réveille. Il vint s'assoir au pied de mon lit.

-Tu dois être encore sous le choc, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi?

-Non, merci. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je suis maintenant seule au monde et rien ne pourra me soulager de cette impression de vide à l'intérieur de moi. Répondis-je sans le regarder.

-Je suis vraiment navré pour toi Aria. J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour toi. Je me sens impuissant face à ton malheur.

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens comme pour trouver du réconfort. Ces yeux de lave en fusion m'interpelaient. Ce que j'y ai trouvé fut encore plus que du réconfort. De l'inquiétude, de la compassion, de la douleur, de la tristesse. Il souffrait avec moi, il partageait ma peine. Je ne comprenais pas comment un étranger pouvait être ainsi. On m'avait toujours dit d'être vigilante avec les étrangers, mais bizarrement, je savais, depuis qu'il a sonné à ma porte, que je serais en sécurité avec lui. Je me suis approchée de lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Il se releva aussitôt en me demandant si j'avais faim.

-Un peu, mais j'ai peur de ne pouvoir avaler grand chose. Dis-je. Je me sens encore étourdis.

-Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, il est trois heures et demie du matin.

-Sera tu encore là à mon réveille, m'enquis-je?

-Seulement si tu le désir Aria. Sinon je partirai. Dit-il.

-Non s'il te plaît, reste, j'ai grandement besoin d'une présence, et tu me fais du bien, rougis-je.

Son téléphone sonna et en m'adressant un sourire splendide, il quitta ma chambre, me laissant seule. Mon désarroi reprit de plus belle, je pleurais. Épuisé par les larmes, je m'endormie, les yeux embrouillées.

Plusieurs jours ont passés sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. Entre les préparatifs de l'enterrement et les visites chez le notaire, j'ai tenté de retourné au lycée. Tout le monde se sentait obligés de me réconforter. Je passais mes journées entourée par une dizaine de personnes. Mais j'avais envie d'être seule. Je ne croyais pas qu'une semaine de liberté voulait dire l'éternité. Si j'étais partie avec oncle Keith, je serai morte aussi. Je n'aurais pas à endurer ce calvaire, cette souffrance.

-Aria? M'interpela Genny, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'enterrement ?

-Non merci, je te suis reconnaissante de vouloir me soutenir, mais je crois que je dois affronter cette épreuve toute seule. Nous étions ensemble depuis plus d'un an, et j'aimerais que ce soit ensemble que cela prenne fin. Ne le prend pas mal, je crois simplement que cela m'aidera à faire mon deuil plus rapidement. Répondis-je.

-D'accord, mais sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, me dit-elle, je serai toujours là pour toi.

-Merci Genny, tu es ma seule amie et je t'en serai toujours redevable.

Elle parti, reprenant sa place sous le bras d'Akian qui nous regardait discuter. Pour ma part, je me rendais au cimetière de Forks pour l'ultime adieu. Cela fut bref et remplie d'émotion. Oncle Keith était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui aimait les plaisanteries, sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue après la mort de mes parents. Il aimait le soleil et pour les rares fois que la petite ville accueillait cet astre, il brillait étrangement d'une force stellaire durant toute la journée. Je rentrai à la maison en compenseur pour rejoindre William qui m'attendait. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il parte. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était entré dans ma vie, et je commençais à croire qu'il était mon sauveur comme s'il avait eu le ressentiment de mon malheur imminent. Ironiquement, il ne voulait pas partir non plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il aimait Forks et pensait vouloir s'y établir.

Lorsque je franchis la porte d'entrée, William étais en compagnie du Chef Swan. Trop préoccuper par l'enterrement, je ne posai aucune question sur la présence du Chef de Police de la ville. William fut surprit de me voir aussi tôt.

-Comment vas-tu? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Ca peut aller, répondis-je, Bonjour Chef Swan.

-Bonjour Aria, me répondit-il, appel moi Charlie si tu le veux bien.

-D'accord, Charlie. Que faisiez-vous?

-Nous nous racontions de vieux souvenir, me dit Charlie.

De vieux souvenirs? Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelais de cette journée où Charlie m'avais appris la mort de mon oncle une semaine auparavant. Je me rappelais leur discussion juste avant que je ne sombre dans le néant.


	6. Chapitre 5 La panique

**Chapitre 5**

**La panique**

-Excusez-moi messieurs, mais je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, déclarais-je avec beaucoup d'agacement. Ça été une rude journée et je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je disparue dans la salle de bain sans rien dire. Je réglai la température ainsi que le temps voulu pour ma douche sur le régleur, trente minutes devraient suffire. Lorsque j'entrai dans la douche, je frissonnai légèrement, l'eau était quelque peu plus froide que je l'avais imaginé et le régleur l'ajusta automatiquement. J'inhalais profondément la douce bruine qui perlait sur ma peau et cela me calma. Je perdais toute notion du temps, je pouvais m'encrer solidement dans mes pensées et laisser libre cours à mes tourments. Ce que le notaire avait dit sur ce que mon oncle m'avait laissé en héritage. Étant la seule héritière légitime, la maison était payée ainsi que mes études. J'avais suffisamment de quoi tenir le coup toute seule. L'âge de la majorité étant de 17 ans, chose qui allait se produire dans deux mois, les autorités avaient jugées que je pouvais être en mesure de m'occuper de moi sans l'aide de quiconque. J'avais également hérité de la BMW et de la coupée sport. Mais avais-je envie de restée toute seule. Je me sentais encore gamine et avais encore tant de chose à apprendre de la vie. La douche s'arrêta d'elle-même ce qui me sortie de mes pensées. Je m'enroulai dans un peignoir de bain et regagnai ma chambre. Assise devant la baie vitrée, j'aperçus William à la lisière de la forêt, Charlie devait être parti. Il regarda un bref instant autour de lui et disparût, comme pulvérisé. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux, où était-il? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte lui aussi, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans lui et je m'en rendais compte à l'instant. Paniquée, je m'habillais en vitesse enfilant ce qui me tombait sous la main. Je dévalais l'escalier en m'enfargea sur la dernière marche.

Couchée à plat ventre sur le sol, je pleurais, non, j'agonisais. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était parti sans me dire au revoir. La blessure non cicatrisée de la perte de mon oncle s'entrouvrît de plus belle et me brûlait comme un millier de bûchers. Les spasmes de ma poitrine me révélaient que j'étais encore vivante alors que j'aurais voulu être morte à l'instant. Ma tête me faisait mal mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Soudain, un regain d'énergie s'empara de moi et me poussa à me relever. Je sortie finalement à l'extérieur m'arrêta sec à la lisière de la forêt, exactement là où avait été William je ne sais combien de temps auparavant.

Le souffle court je l'appelais, un faible son sorti de ma bouche.

-William, mon dieu… WILLIAM !

Un craquement dans la forêt me fit sursauter. J'entendis quelqu'un appeler au loin, mais je ne pouvais pas en distinguer les mots exacts. Le son se rapprochait de moi et pris conscience que c'était mon nom qu'on appelait.

-Aria? Criait-il, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était à mes côtés. Il était revenu. Sans même réfléchir et comme s'il avait été une moitié de moi-même je me jetai à son cou. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir le coup et il se pétrifia. Il était froid comme la neige, dur comme le roc. Comment un être pouvait-il survivre avec une température corporelle aussi basse? Mais je m'en fichais, je voulais qu'il me serre dans ses bras et plus encore, je ne voulais plus qu'il me quitte, jamais.

Perché ainsi à son coup, il me prit dans ses bras et me ramena à l'intérieur et me déposa sur le canapé du grand salon. Tremblante comme une feuille et blottie dans le creux de son épaule, je fini pas m'endormir d'épuisement. Une image me revint en mémoire dans mes rêves, celle de la sensation ressentis lorsque je m'étais évanouie. Une sensation de froideur et de sécurité intense là isolée et protégée à l'intérieur d'un glacier.


	7. Chapitre 6 Les aveux

**Chapitre 6**

**Les aveux**

Je rêvais à des milliards d'images simultanées sans pour autant se fixer à l'une d'entre elles jusqu'à ce que je sente un filament frais et descendre le long de ma joue. Je m'éveillais et le vis qui me regardait, tendu, de ses yeux noirs.

-Il faut que je parte Aria, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai rapidement. Je crois que je t'ai fait peur et te promet de tout t'expliquer en revenant.

-Mais, mais… où vas-tu? Lui demandais-je.

-Pas très loin ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il en m'embrassant le front de sa bouche glacé.

Je restais étendu sur le canapé, me remémorant tout ce dont j'avais été témoin. La façon dont il avait disparu, la fraîcheur de sa peu, sa beauté, ses yeux.

-Ses yeux! M'écriais-je en recouvrant ma bouche d'une main tremblante.

Ils étaient noirs à présent, aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, cernés d'une auréole rouge vive. Que lui arrivait-il? Je m'assieds aussitôt en scrutant dans la pénombre, la lisière de la forêt dans laquelle William s'était à nouveau engouffré. Mon cœur battait à se rompre dans ma poitrine, la respiration rapide, je commençais à hyperventiler. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. La seule chose que je parvins à dire c'est : « Debussy ». Le lecteur le compris et démarra ma puce préféré. Cela eu l'effet escompté. Je me calmais. Je ne voulais plus penser à William, il avait promit qu'il reviendrait. Je me rendis à la cuisine pour y manger quelque chose, je n'avais rien avalé depuis l'heure du déjeuner. En revenant dans le salon charger d'un morceau de poulet et d'une purée de légume, je m'emparai de mon livre et repris ma place sur le canapé. Ironiquement, j'eu l'image d'il y a environ une semaine et demie plus tôt, me revoyant assise à la même place avec le même livre quelques minutes avant que je fasse la connaissance de William.

Il était environ minuit quand la porte d'entré se rouvrit. Je savais que c'était lui, qui d'autre pouvait entrer ici sans frapper sinon lui. Je me retournais et le vit calme et serein. Aussitôt, et bien malgré moi, je le fixais. C'est yeux avaient perdu toute trace de douleur, de rougeur et surtout cette noirceur qui le rendait presque effrayant. À la place, j'y vis le premier regard intense qu'il m'avait offert la première fois, mais maintenant je pouvais y lire l'émotion qui en émanait, de la détermination.

-Bonsoir Aria, me dit-il l'air penaud. Désolé de t'avoir laissée comme ça tout à l'heure. Mais il le fallait, je ne pouvais plus attendre.

-Je comprends, enfin, je comprends que tu puisses avoir des choses importantes à faire, mais… je m'arrêtais un peu pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire. Je voulais trouver les bons mots, pour qu'il s'ouvre à moi et me fasse confiance. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, et je te le demanderai qu'une seule fois, Tu veux bien m'expliquer? Le quémandais-je.

Il se tourna pour ne plus me faire face, et pris un moment pour réfléchir. Il regardait à l'extérieur, mais il ne regardait rien en particulier, je voyais dans son reflet qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Écoute William, je sais que c'est sans doute difficile pour toi de tout me raconter, mais j'aimerais l'essentiel s'il te plaît, peu importe ce que tu auras à me dire, je doute que je ne sois pas assez forte pour l'accepter, lui dis-je pour briser ce silence qui devenait trop lourd.

-Je ne doute pas de toi Aria, je sais que tu m'as fait confiance en m'accueillant ici, mais… j'ai peur, et j'ai surtout peur que tu me demande de partir, répondit-il.

Je le laissai encore réfléchir sans rien dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, peu m'importait qui il était. Je savais pertinemment après ce que je venais de voir, qu'il gardait un lourd secret. Cela pris un moment avant qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé, mais il commença son récit. Contrevenant à mon habitude, je le laissai ventiler son flot d'émotion sans intervenir, je me concentrai sur sa voix mélodieuse. Sans se retourné, en continuant de fixé le vide au travers de la fenêtre, il entama son histoire.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, mais voilà déjà longtemps, je vivais à Seattle. Une grande ville pas très loin d'ici. Il y eu à une époque, une série d'agression sordide qui emporta plusieurs personnes. Une femme était à la tête d'un gang, pas très fréquentable disons le. Victoria de son prénom. Un soir lorsque je sortais d'une soirée entre amis, je suis tombé sur l'un de ses alliés, Félix, je crois. Cela remonte à bien longtemps. Ces gens n'étaient pas comme tout le monde, il ne vivait pas de ce que nous vivions. Ils étaient des êtres de la nuit et s'attaquaient aux gens seuls et sans défense, comme moi, ce soir là, j'avais 17 ans. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir, en vain. Puis ca c'est produit, la douleur que j'ai ressentis à ce moment n'est comparable en rien à ce qu'une personne est capable d'endurer. On aurait dit qu'un millier de poignard s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de moi simultanément et à répétition. Cela a duré pendant 3 jours complets sans que je sois capable de me relever. Lorsque la douleur fini par me quitter, je savais que je ne serais plus jamais le même. D'abord la colère s'empara de moi, ensuite la souffrance, puis vint la soif. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru quelqu'un capable d'avoir autant soif que moi à ce moment là. Tous les jours je devenais de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus en colère. J'en voulais à ceux qui m'avaient infligés cet état. On m'apprit à me battre et à utilisé ce dont on m'avait offert. Un cadeau disait-il, une sorte de but à atteindre. On m'offrait l'éternité sans que je l'aille demander. La bande s'agrandissait de plus en plus et le jour J était arrivé. Nous devions partir pour accomplir notre mission. Je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre que ce que l'on m'avait appris durant un mois. Je me sentais en sécurité avec ces gens. Et vu mon état il n'était pas question de retourné auprès des miens alors je décidai de les suivre et de les aider à faire ce qu'il devait faire. On nous avait apporté des vêtements ainsi que des accessoires de toilettes afin que nous humions l'odeur d'une personne. Nous devions la retrouver et mettre fin à ses jours. Une sorte de vengeance que cette Victoria désirait plus que tout au monde. Alors je suis parti avec eux, pour nous battre contre cette personne, une femme vraisemblablement puisque les effets personnels qu'on nous avait remis étaient destiné à une femme. Arrivé à notre but, à l'endroit précis, nous découvrîmes que la fille n'était pas comme nous sauf qu'elle était protégée par des gens comme nous. Nous n'étions pas préparés à combattre contre des gens expérimentés. Nous nous battions entre nous tel des bébés avides de violence. Plusieurs d'entre nous prirent la fuite sans avoir combattu, mais moi je restais. Je me sentais guerrier et fort. Sauf qu'en voyant mon adversaire détruire mes « amis » en un claquement de doigt, je compris rapidement que ma vie en dépendait. Étais-je prêt à mourir pour la vengeance d'une autre personne? Non, de plus, cette Victoria était ignoble avec tout le monde, elle ne méritait pas que je me sacrifie pour elle. Alors je pris la fuite comme plusieurs autres, cependant, une bête, un loup, gros comme un ours m'a rattrapé, et la bataille éclata. Il me griffa au torse ce qui ne laissa aucune marque, ensuite, avec ma force herculéenne, que j'avais reçu à ma transformation, je le pris dans mes bras et le projetai sur un gros rocher, alors qu'un crie sourd et aigue nous parvînmes, la bête se retourna et s'enfuis en direction du hurlement. J'étais sauvé. Je me suis réfugié dans les montagnes et y resta environ quatre années consécutives. Je n'en pouvais plus de resté seul et j'avais besoin de compagnie. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu de cette famille qui avait protégé cette fille, cette famille était comme moi et je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Mais devrais-je leur révélé qui j'étais ? Bien sur, la franchise surmonte tout, un dicton appris de mes parents. Alors je descendis vers le sud pour les rejoindre. Je me rappelai approximativement de l'endroit ou la bataille avait eu lieu. En arrivant devant cette maison, un homme blond aux yeux dorés est sorti à ma rencontre, M. Cullen. Un homme charmant, docteur de surcroît. Je ne comprenais pas comme il pouvait arriver à vivre de cette manière, mais il m'apprit. Je fus aussi bon étudiant que sa belle-fille Bella. Il me disait que ma capacité à me contrôler était étonnante. Ils acceptèrent tous de me prendre dans leur famille. Depuis, je vis avec eux en Alaska. Emmett, Jasper et Edward son mes frères à présent. Alice, Rosalie, Bella sont mes sœurs, Carlisle mon père et Esmée ma mère. Il y a aussi Renesmée l'enfant de Bella et d'Edward. Cette dernière n'est pas comme nous par contre, elle est un peu ce qu'était Bella et ce qu'est Edward. Maintenant, je t'ai tout dis sur mon passé, sauf la vrai raison de ma présence ici. Cette maison, ici, dans laquelle tu vis était notre maison à l'époque. J'ai reçu la mission de venir voir Charlie, le vrai père de Bella pour le mettre au courant d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Tu comprendras que j'étais sous le choc de voir que la maison était habitée et que j'ai du trouver une excuse à ma présence, je ne voulais pas te mentir, mais je le devais.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le plancher en attendant une réaction de ma part. Je le fixai stupéfaite sans être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je ne savais plus qu'elle sentiment exprimer, de la peur, du soulagement, de l'angoisse ou de la joie. Une part de moi me disait qu'il fallait que je parte en vitesse et l'autre me disait le contraire, que s'il était ce qu'il disait être, qu'il aurait pu me faire du mal bien avant. Hors il ne m'avait pas touché du tout bien qu'il en aurait eu largement l'occasion de le faire. Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers lui. Je lui pris la main et resta avec lui devant la fenêtre à regarder la lune. Nous étions tous les deux debout côtes à côte, nous étions calme et serein qu'il n'y ait plus de secret maintenant.

-As-tu déduis ce que j'étais sans que je l'ai prononcé formellement? Me demanda-t-il?

Je lui répondis, ce qui me surpris, le plus paisiblement et naturellement qui soit,

-Un vampire.


	8. Chapitre 7 La villa

**Chapitre 7**

**La villa**

Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi près l'un de l'autre sans bouger, mais je sentais mes pieds et mes jambes s'engourdir. Je lâchai donc sa main pour retourner m'assoir sur le canapé.

-Qui a-t-il Aria? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix satinée.

-Rien du tout, mais contrairement à toi, je ne peux restée debout trop longtemps.

Je rougis de gêne lorsque je m'aperçue que j'avais, à cet instant, brisé l'illusion qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre nous. Je m'en voulais car cela a semblé le troubler quelque peu. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de rétablir mon erreur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'avais peur de lui ni qu'il croit que je désirais qu'il parte. Je lui proposai de venir me rejoindre sur le canapé. Sans se retourner il me dit :

-Tu n'a donc aucune conscience de ce que je suis et ce que cela implique hein?

-Sans vouloir te vexé William, je ne suis que trop seule au monde pour me préoccuper d'un détail comme celui là. Dis-je.

-Un détail? Décidément tu ne comprends pas, je suis un vampire, le pire prédateur au monde, je me nourrit de sang, certes, depuis que je vis avec les Cullen, je n'ai plus jamais goûté de sang humain, mais n'empêche que je risque de te faire du mal. Déclara-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

-N'empêche que tu vis chez moi depuis déjà plus d'une semaine et tu aurais pu m'en faire bien avant si tel était réellement ta volonté. Sauf que tu n'as rien fait. Cela ne compte pas à tes yeux? Pour moi si et justement, ne crois-tu pas que toute la souffrance que j'ai subis, vivre n'a plus la même importance désormais. Je ne fais que survivre depuis une semaine, je ne vis plus.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je ne voulais plus les retenir, je me sentais désemparée. Je n'étais pas idiote et savais ce dans quoi je m'embarquais. J'avais deux choix, le laisser partir, ce qui me donnait des frissons rien que d'y penser, ou le supplier qu'il reste avec moi. Le choix était pourtant évident à faire pour ma part, mais lui que désirait-il? Qui étais-je pour lui. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je me mis à réfléchir à ce qu'il représentait pour moi et pourquoi je désirais tant qu'il reste. Était-ce réellement pour ne pas être seule ou était-ce… mais que m'arrivait-il? Mon cœur s'affola d'autant plus, la respiration coupé, la gorge noué, les papillons… Seigneur… je l'aimais! Je devins écarlate et me rendis compte qu'il me dévisageait. Il avait sûrement entendu mon cœur se débattre dans ma poitrine et le changement brusque de mon teint habituellement pâle par manque de soleil.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Aria? Ca ne va pas? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je rassemblais toute mes forces pour me calmer et lui répondre que tout allait bien, j'étais seulement ailleurs, perdue dans mes pensées.

-Ne t'en fait pas William je vais bien, lui mentis-je.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire à présent. S'il décidait de partir, je m'en voudrais de lui avoir révélé mes sentiments, d'autant plus que j'aurai encore à souffrir et à pleurer son départ, ce que je ne souhaitais pas. Valait mieux que je ne m'attache pas, sauf s'il éprouverait la même chose que moi à mon égard, ce qui me surprendrais vu sa splendeur.

J'étais une fille plutôt timide au départ. Mes cheveux long, blond, et mon teint trop pâle me donnait toujours l'air trop malade. Cachée derrière mes lunettes discrètes, j'étais soit plongée dans un livre ou en train d'écouter une puce à l'oreillette. Je n'étais guère douée pour attirer la sympathie des autres, quoi que dernièrement, lorsque les élèves de mon lycée apprirent la tragédie qui m'affligeait, on aurait pu en croire tout autrement. La seule amie sincère que j'avais était Genny, ma confidente, ma sœur. Elle qui avait également perdu sa mère de la seule sorte de cancer qui ne se guérissait pas de nos jours, tumeur cérébrale. On se comprenait toute les deux, elle savait ce par quoi j'étais passé pour l'avoir vécu elle-même quelques années plus tôt.

J'étais tellement enfouie dans ma réflexion que je n'entendis pas que William m'appelait.

-Hey ho! Aria? Tu es toujours là? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour me rejoindre, finalement, sur le canapé. Il passa son doigt froid sur ma joue et je sortie de mon rêve.

-Oui, enfin, oui, désolée, j'étais profondément dans ma tête. Tu disais quelque chose ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais savoir la raison de ma venu ici, je t'ai dis tout à l'heure que je devais venir voir Charlie pour une affaire urgente.

-Enfin… je n'osais pas te le demander pour ne pas paraître impolie ou indiscrète, mais oui j'aimerais bien le savoir, si je peux être utile je pourrais toujours donner un coup de main.

-En réalité oui tu pourrais et cela serait plus approprié que de le demander à Charlie. Nous aurions besoin de ta maison pour régler cette affaire. Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure ta maison était la nôtre à l'époque. Nous l'aimions tous pour sa discrétion et pour sa proximité avec la forêt. Nous allons avoir besoin aussi d'une autre espèce qui vit seulement dans les parages pour nous aider à régler ce problème. Au départ, je devais demander à Charlie de nous prendre chez lui, et comme Carlisle a tenu que je le fasse en personne je suis revenu pour le lui demander. Alors je m'étais dis que je pouvais venir ici pour passer le restant de la nuit avant d'aller le retrouver. C'est alors que je suis tombée sur toi et avec la tragédie qui t'avait secouée, je ne pouvais plus partir, je compatissais trop à ta douleur pour pouvoir te quitter. Maintenant que tu es au courant de qui nous sommes, je crois que tout le monde serait plus à l'aise de se retrouver ici surtout après toutes ces années.

-Mais bien évidemment que je veux bien faire cela pour toi William. Si cette maison était la vôtre avant je comprends que vous voudriez y revenir et cela me fera le plus grand plaisir de vous y accueillir, d'autant plus que c'est votre maison plus que la mienne car ce sont vos choses qui s'y retrouvent. Cette maison nous a été vendue entièrement meublé. Déclarais-je, encore une fois je parlais trop.

-Alors c'est parfait, je téléphone Carlisle à l'instant. Dit-il.

Il prit son téléphone portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro avec une telle rapidité que lorsque je m'aperçus que c'était un téléphone qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il y parlait déjà.

-Carlisle, c'est réglé, vous pouvez tous venir me rejoindre, Charlie n'est pas encore au courant de votre venu. Retrouvez moi à notre villa, c'est exactement comme si nous ne l'avions jamais quittée.


	9. Chapitre 8 Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 8**

**Les retrouvailles**

Je me sentais nerveuse, mon cœur me tiraillait, et je sentais l'eau me perler sur le front. Je réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait bien arrivé. Le weekend était terminé et j'étais de retour à l'école. Je savais pertinemment qu'en revenant à la maison aussitôt l'école terminé, que j'allais rencontrer cette fameuse famille dont William m'avait parlé. Comment me percevraient-ils? Une intruse sans doute, quelqu'un qui n'a pas sa place dans leurs affaires familiales. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentré durant mes cours tellement que je ne compris pas la question de madame Winter, mon professeure de science, lorsqu'elle m'interrogea.

-La division cellulaire ce fait à quel stade de la mitose? Aria? M'a-t-elle demandé. Aria?... toujours rien. Aria Cisne, tu reviens parmi nous?

Moi qui avait toujours d'excellentes notes en science, je lui avais provoqué la satisfaction de me voir échouer sur cette question. Quoi que je pouvais toujours attribuer ce changement d'attitude à mon état de détresse psychologique attribué à la mort de mon oncle et à ma solitude profonde.

-Désolée madame Winter, je n'écoutais pas, m'excusais-je.

-Tâche d'être plus assidue dans les cours Aria, tu ne voudrais pas redoubler cette année et manquer ton bal de finissants. Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait de m'avoir coincée.

Tout au long de la journée, je restais dans le même état d'esprit. Songeuse et complètement désintéressé de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Au dîner, je m'assieds avec Genny et Akian à notre table habituelle au fond de la cafétéria, près des fenêtres. Genny me questionna sur mon inhabituel renfermement, moi qui étais d'habitude explosive de joie et de commentaires avec elle et son amoureux, sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter, quoi qu'à mon habitude, je me serais mise à scander des insultes contre madame Winter et sa façon de toujours vouloir m'abrutir.

La journée s'acheva enfin, et je partie à toute jambes vers la BMW, légué par mon cher oncle, qui avait attirée les regards de tous à mon arrivée ce matin. Je ne voulais pas revenir chez moi, ou plutôt chez eux, en petit véhicule comme l'était mon compenseur. Plus je m'approchais de la maison, et plus je sentais mon cœur vouloir s'arrêter. Mon souffle, quant à lui quasi inexistant, était coupée et s'était enfouis au fond de mon estomac formant une boule inconfortable. À l'entré du sentier qui menait à la villa, je m'arrêtai rapidement pour reprendre mes esprits et tenter de me calmer. À grande inspiration lente et profonde, je me sentis rapidement en plein contrôle de mes moyens et étais prête à affronter l'inconnu. Je redémarrai en trombe et alla me stationné dans le garage. En ouvrant la porte, j'aperçue trois véhicules que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'avaient l'air préhistoriques et démodés, mais en parfaite état comme si elles n'avaient jamais été utilisés. Je reconnu le signe d'une BMW rouge, un modèle qui ne se faisait plus depuis belle lurette, une Mercedes noire, une pièce de collection sans doute car la marque n'existe plus désormais, et une Volvo argent incroyablement astiqué, comme neuve. Cependant je fus contrainte de me stationner à l'extérieur par manque de place dans le garage.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée en composant le code d'accès, et pénétra dans le grand salon. Il n'y avait personne. Une somptueuse musique jouait dans le lecteur et je reconnu ma puce de « The Bussy ».

-William, appelais-je, tu es là?

-Oui une minute Aria, je descends à l'instant. Entendis-je du premier étage.

Une seconde plus tard, il était à mes côté et me prit dans ses bras.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire à faire chavirer.

-Bien, sauf que tu comprendras que je n'étais pas tout à fait capable de rester concentrée.

-Oui je te comprends certainement, moi j'ai fais les un millions de pas en attendant leur arrivées. Dit-il.

-Ils sont là? Lui demandais-je en rougissant.

-Oui et ils sont tous impatients de te rencontrer, mais ils veulent que tu te calme avant de te rencontrer. Jasper te sens incroyablement tendue et personne ne veut te faire peur ou te faire du mal. Déclara-t-il.

À cette affirmation, tous les scénarios de bains sanglant que j'avais imaginé disparurent en fumée, ne laissant place qu'à de l'excitation.

-Ils vont descendre à présent. Dit-il.

À ce moment je retins mon souffle et j'entendis une voix douce et elfique du haut des escaliers.

-Je vous l'ai répété des milliards de fois qu'il ne se passera absolument rien, elle nous sera plutôt bénéfique. Dit-elle.

La première personne que je vis fut un homme, blond frisés, plutôt mignon. Non, incroyablement beau finalement, il me souriait. Ensuite une jolie jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts et au visage lutin, je sus, sans savoir comment j'avais fait pour le savoir, que c'était elle qui avait parlé quelques secondes avant. Ensuite un homme et une femme, les plus âgées et en couple j'aurais dis, descendirent ensemble en se tenant par la main. Une autre beauté surnaturelle, une blonde aux lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Et puis je déglutie en voyant cet homme, grand et costaud comme un ours aux cheveux brun. Mais ironiquement, il dégageait une personnalité douce comme un agneau. Deux autres femmes descendirent précédées d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et au teint qui jura avec celui des autres. Lorsque je vis la dernière personne descendre, mon cœur bondit et le souffle comme figé dans le temps, mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'émerveillement. Il était beau comme un apollon, il n'y avait pas de mot, je le regardais descendre l'escalier avec une telle grâce que j'en eu le tournis. J'aperçue alors une bague à sa main gauche, zut alors, il était marié.

-Aria, dit William, je te présente ma famille. Voici Carlisle et Esmée, mes parents, Jasper et Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, Bella et Edward ainsi que leur fille Renesmée et son amoureux, ou plutôt son chien de garde, Jacob.

Tout le monde rit en chœur, sauf le principal intéressé qui fit la moue. Je les saluai et dis avec le peux d'oxygène qui me restait, ayant le peux de souffle que j'avais devant tant de beauté :

-Bonjour, à tous, je suis Aria Cisne.

Alice s'avança vers moi et me pris la main. Elle avait une peau satinée extrêmement douce. Carlisle s'avança pour me donner la main et aussi et tout le monde l'avait rejoint pour faire de même.

-Merci Aria, me dit Edward, nous te sommes tous reconnaissant de nous accepter dans ta maison, tu nous aide grandement dans notre situation à réglé notre problème.

-Dans votre maison m'excusais-je, elle est à moi certes sur papier, mais vous devez vous sentir plus chez vous que moi. Dis-je en rougissant de plus belle comme si je ne l'étais pas assez. La plus belle créature au monde me parlait et j'avais du mal à me tenir sur mes jambes.

-Tu vois Edward, tu le fais encore, répliqua Bella sur un ton rieur. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas conte, pas surprenant que je sois tombée amoureuse folle de toi lorsque j'étais encore…bref tu comprends.

Edward ria de bon cœur et tout le monde fut détendu de cette première rencontre. Le carillon de la porte d'entrée tinta et tous fut sur le qui-vive.

-Charlie, dit Edward en se retournant vers sa femme.

Voilà près de 30 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, afin de protéger ce dernier comme William me l'avait expliqué. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et le septuagénaire entra dans la maison, des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Bella se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Si elle avait été encore capable de pleurer, elle l'aurait fait et ce à chaude larmes.

-PAPA! s'écria-t-elle.

-Isabella, ma Bella, ma fille, ma chérie. Il tremblait de joie ne pouvant plus la contenir, il sanglotait.


	10. Chapitre 9 Le don

**Chapitre 9**

**Le don**

Bella et son père étaient en grande conversation depuis plus d'une heure. Ils étaient à l'écart et personne n'osait vraiment les approcher, tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient énormément de temps à rattraper ensemble. Ils se tenaient toujours aussi proche l'un de l'autre se tenant par la main, éclatant de rire ici et là. Quant aux autres, Jasper et Emmett discutaient, enfin, je présume qu'ils discutaient car je ne voyais que leurs lèvres remuer, mais n'entendais aucun son venant de leur coin du grand salon. Ensuite, Carlisle s'était retiré dans son ancien bureau en compagnie d'Alice, Renesmée et Jacob. Rosalie était partie chassé avec Esmée, je restais donc seule sur la véranda dans un coin à l'ombre de la lumière, je voyais clairement William et Edward discuter non loin de moi. J'étais complètement abasourdie devant autant de perfection, je ne pouvais pas me dégager les yeux des deux hommes, dont la beauté s'égalait. J'étais en train de les relooker quand ils disparurent si rapidement que je n'étais pas certaine de la direction qu'ils avaient prient.

-Aria?

Je poussai un cri sourd et aigue de surprise en entendant la voix d'Edward tout près de mon oreille. Mon cœur aurait voulu s'enfuir tellement il avait fait de bonds dans ma poitrine.

-Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait peur, est-ce que je peux te parler? Ria-t-il.

En essayant de reprendre mon souffle, qui s'était sans doute enfouis dans mes talons, j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

-D'abord, je voudrais te dire une chose, je que tu sache que j'aime énormément ma femme et que même si je te fais les yeux doux, c'est involontaire de ma part. Alors ne te crée pas d' m'en excuse même d'avance au cas où. Dit-il.

-Euh, je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, enfin, je ne comprends absolument rien en fait, pourquoi veux-tu que je sache cela? Demandai-je.

-Il faut que je t'explique certaines choses que William n'a pas eu le temps encore de faire. Certaines personnes comme moi…

-Des vampires, le coupai-je.

-Oui, des vampires, rectifia-t-il. Bref, certains vampires ont des dons un peu surnaturels.

Je m'esclaffais, il est possible d'être surnaturel en étant vampire. Déjà que vous êtes ce que vous êtes, rapide, fort, impressionnant. Dis-je.

-Tu veux me laisser finir? Répondit Edward du même ton rieur que moi.

-Oui, excuse-moi, rougis-je.

-Alors, oui c'est possible d'être plus surnaturels que nous le sommes déjà. Comme par exemple, Bella a le don du bouclier, qui protège les autres et elles même contre les possibles attaques d'autres vampires. Alice a la capacité de lire dans l'avenir, mais ces visions ne se réalise que lorsque la personne qui fait l'objet de sa vision a réellement prit une décision fixe. Ensuite Jasper a le don de calmer une personne anxieuse ou une pièce toute entière de gens agressifs. Ce qui sera grandement pratique dans notre situation. Et finalement moi.

Il s'était arrêté d'un coup sec comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire ou aux mots qu'il devait utiliser pour le faire. J'appréhendais ce qu'il allait me dire lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche. Ces paroles eu l'effet d'une bombe dans ma tête.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, quelle idiote je suis, me dis-je pour moi-même. Il s'est rendu compte de tout. Bravo Aria, tu as encore réussi à te mettre les pieds dans les plats.

-Ne t'en fais pas Aria, j'ai cet effet sur beaucoup de femme que je rencontre, tu n'es pas là première, j'aime mieux prévenir afin que tu puisses faire attention à ce que tu pense en ma présence.

Il avait tout entendu de ce que j'avais pensée, au début cela me déplu grandement qu'il puisse avoir accès à de l'information de mon intimité, mais à présent que je savais son don, je sus exactement que je ne pouvais plus fantasmée sur lui, mais en revanche, j'avais toujours William.

-Je suis content que tu l'ais bien pris Aria. Je suis certain que nous allons pouvoir devenir amis toi et moi.

Il se leva alors que William revenait avec une assiette rempli de pâte au pesto qui sentait réellement bon, je me rendis compte que je n'avais encore rien avalé de la journée. Je pris mon repas sur la véranda en compagnie de William en discutant de tout et de rien. Je me sentais étrangement bien entourée de tous ces gens. On aurait dit que durant toute ma vie je n'avais rêvée que de ce moment, une maisonnée pleine de gens qui s'aimait. Je me suis mise à me demander si un jour j'aurais droit à un tel bonheur.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es songeuse ce soir Aria? Me demanda William.

-En fait, un peu, lui avouais-je. Je me demandais seulement quand sera venu le moment de m'expliquer réellement ce qui se passe et ce qu'est cette affaire urgente, qui sont ces autres gens dont vous avez besoins et qui vivent près d'ici?

J'avais une tonne de question à lui poser, mais je sentis que si je lui mettais la pression pour obtenir des réponses, il ne me dirait rien. Hors, je voulais tout savoir, cependant, je rationnai mes questions et décidai de lui en poser quelques unes ici et là.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment, c'est que premièrement, certaines personnes comme moi, certains vampires, dit-il avec un soupçon de crainte dans sa voix, on des dons.

-Oui je sais le coupais-je, c'est ce que Edward était venu me dire. Alice et ses visions, Bella et son bouclier, Jasper et son contrôle des émotions, et lui, surtout lui, sa capacité à lire dans les pensées. Je sais déjà tout cela, tu peux passer à un autre chapitre maintenant.

L'air surpris il continua désormais ses explications. Alors, Alice a eue une vision, une vision vraisemblablement dangereuse pour notre famille et surtout pour Charlie et pour Bella aussi. Ce sont les Volturi, une famille vampire très puissante vivant en Italie. Ils sont un peu comme la famille royale du monde vampirique. C'est eux qui font les lois ce qui, par conséquent, leur donne le droit de les abolir, de les contrevenir, et des les restituées par la suite.

-Et quel était le contenue de cette vision? Quémandais-je?

-C'est assez délicat, mais il faut d'abord que tu me promettes de ne pas en glisser un mot à Charlie, ni à qui que ce soit. Dit-il.

-Bien entendue, sinon, quel genre de personne crois-tu que je suis, je n'ai qu'une seule parole et je te l'ai déjà offert lorsque j'ai appris qui tu étais, je ne reviendrai jamais sur ma parole William, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Oui je sais, et je t'en remercie grandement. Déclara-t-il.

-Alors?

-Ils ont élaborés un plan pour marchander avec nous, ils veulent quelque chose que nous avons et ils vont tentés l'impossible pour y parvenir, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que nous aussi, nous sommes préparés à les accueillir.

-Que veulent-ils exactement William, et s'il te plaît ne me ménage pas, je veux la vérité. Dis-je sur un ton moins velouté qu'à mon habitude.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et dit, ils veulent Bella et son don, et pour ce faire, ils veulent enlever Charlie.


	11. Chapitre 10 La déclaration

**Chapitre 10**

**La déclaration**

Tout le monde dans cette famille aimait Bella. Elle était quelqu'un de très fort émotionnellement et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je compris qu'elle m'apparaissait être timide et renfermée, elle s'inquiétait.

Un mois entier avait passé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez moi. J'apprenais à vivre avec eux et à les connaitre mieux tous et chacun. Par contre, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de discuter vraiment avec Bella, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'étais dans mon lit lorsque j'entendis frapper.

-Je peux entrer Aria? Dors-tu? Entendis-je derrière la porte de ma chambre.

-Oui Bella, je suis éveillée, tu peux entrer, dis-je d'une voix incertaine et ensommeillée.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de moi d'une démarche à faire envier toutes les filles. Elle était belle et gracieuse, elle avait les cheveux d'un brun foncé qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Son regard était plein de compassion et de respect, pas étonnant que tout le monde l'appréciait.

-Excuse moi de te tirée du lit de bon matin, mais j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, je sais que je ne me suis pas conduite de façon exemplaire envers toi et je m'en excuse. Elle avait baissé les yeux de gêne. Si elle avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait.

-Ce n'est rien, t'en fait pas. Je n'ai pas été délicate avec toi et je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect en… enfin, il a du t'en parler. Mais sache que je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées à ce moment là. Je croyais vraiment être en privé avec moi-même dans ma tête. Maintenant je fais attention à ce que je pense. Dis-je avec un débit de parole trop rapide qui aurait pu faire croire que j'étais fautive de quelque chose. De toute façon, il n'avait qu'à ne pas s'incruster dans ma tête sans y être invité.

-Ça ne fait rien, dit-elle désinvolte, je ne parlais pas de cela. En fait, j'ai tenté de garder mes distance avec toi car je ne voulais pas que tu t'attache à aucun d'entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffre lorsque sera devenu le temps pour nous de partir, du moins, pas autant que j'ai souffert lorsque mon mari avait tenté de me quitté il y a de cela plusieurs années.

-Je comprends Bella, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je suis quelqu'un de fort, et disons que les séparations brutale, enfin… cela commence à faire partie de mon quotidien.

-En fait, je profite du moment qu'Edward et William ne sont pas là pour te parler de quelque chose qui me semble, à mon avis, la meilleur chose à faire. Comme ils ne tarderont pas à revenir de la chasse, je ne peux me permettre de passé par quatre chemins pour te faire part de ce que je pense.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter, il faudra que tu partes Aria. Pas maintenant, mais bientôt, avant que les Volturi n'arrivent. Pour ton bien et pour éviter qu'ils apprennent qu'un humain est au courant de notre secret. Je sais qu'ils viennent pour rendre visite à Carlisle, mais j'aime autant mieux ne pas prendre de chance, au cas où. William s'est beaucoup attacher à toi, et je m'en voudrais qu'il souffre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose dont personne ici ne souhaite.

-Oui je comprend Bella, mais j'aimerais en parler directement avec William pour savoir ce qu'il en pense, peut-être même avec les autres membres de ta famille, c'est le seule endroit que j'ai et je n'ai nulle part où aller, je n'ai aucune famille. Où voudrais-tu que j'aille toute seule?

-Réfléchis-y s'il te plait, je les entends qui reviennent, je te laisse, pense à ce que je t'ai dit s'il te plait.

Elle se leva et quitta ma chambre en prenant bien soins de refermer la porte sans bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des gens s'animer à l'étage inférieur, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me lever tout de suite. Bella m'avait mise une idée en tête et j'étais complètement obsédée par cette pensée, William était attaché à moi. Je ne savais pas trop comment cela a pu se produire. J'étais quelqu'un d'assez soignée de sa personne, et j'avais une bonne tête, n'empêche, il était si beau. C'est alors qu'on frappa de nouveau à ma porte.

-Entre Bella, tu sais pertinemment que je ne dors plus, m'écriais-je.

-Ce n'est pas Bella, je te dérange? Reconnus-je la voix de William.

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne me dérange jamais, lui répondis-je tout sourire.

-Wow, tu as l'air d'être de bonne humeur ce matin Ria.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme cela, avant lui, c'est mon oncle qui s'amusait à me trouver toute sorte de surnom, mais il utilisait ce dernier plus souvent lorsqu'il était d'humeur enjouée.

-Oui j'ai très bien dormi, et toi comment c'est passé ta nuit? M'enquérais-je.

-oh, si tu savais, nous avons trouvé des pumas pas très loin d'ici, Edward était aux anges. Il adore cette espèce. Comme nous ne vivons plus ici depuis un moment déjà, la population de pumas est surprenante. Pour ma part je me suis contenté d'un cerf, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de préférence.

-Ah, bon, tu sais pour moi, le sang d'un animal ou d'un autre, je ne s'aurai comment faire la différence. Dis-je sans vraiment pensée à ce que je disais.

-Je peux te montrer si tu veux, dit-il avec une certaine expression vampirique qui ne me faisait plutôt rire.

Il sauta sur moi et me chatouillant l'abdomen, je ris à en avoir des crampes et à le supplier d'arrêter. Des larmes de rire coulaient sur mes joues, j'étais toujours allongée sur le dos ayant son visage tout près du mien. Il enfouit sa tète entre mon cou et mon épaule et huma mon parfum comme si cela avait été sa dernière respiration, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux de braise dans les miens. Je m'avançai rapidement vers lui, et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres sucrées. Sans bouger, nous nous dévisageâmes de longues minutes. J'avais le souffle coupé et mon cœur cognait dans mes tempes.

-Je suis désolée William, je n'aurais pas du. Je rougissais, j'avais le visage en feu, en essayant de m'extirper de ma position trop confortable, ainsi entourée de ses bras, il me plaqua les mains aux épaules et m'obligea à restée allongé sur mon lit.

-J'ai trouvée cela intéressant et même plus, je ne savais pas si je devais tenter le coup, ne sachant pas ce que tu pouvais ressentir, mais j'ai étrangement envie, non, j'ai besoin de recommencer. Déclara-t-il avec le souffle court lui aussi.

Il se pencha vers moi, je ressentis la peau satiné de ses lèvres avant même que celles-ci ne retouche les miennes. Un geyser explosa en moi, et ne pu m'empêcher d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou.


	12. Chapitre 11 Première séparation

**Chapitre 11**

**Première séparation**

-Aria? Entendis-je au loin, Aria? Je peux entrée?

C'était Alice qui suppliait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Elle avait du avoir une vision et voulait en avoir le cœur net. Je me retournai et vis William étendu auprès de moi avec un sourire époustouflant.

-Euh, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou … dis-je incertaine de ce qui avait pu se produire.

-Je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire si tu veux.

Il se rapprocha de moi, m'enroula de ses bras et déposa un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres. Je frissonnais de tout mon corps avant de dire :

-Maintenant, je me rappelle. Déclarais-je.

J'entendais les longs soupirs d'Alice derrière la porte. Elle semblait impatiente.

-Je ferai mieux de la laissé entrer avant qu'elle n'enfonce la porte. Dis-je toute souriante. Allez, tu peux entrer Alice, je suis éveillé.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Alice était assise au pied de mon lit et me scruta du regard.

-Je savais bien que ca allait ce produire, mais il faut que tu connaisses les conséquences possibles. Nous avons déjà admis une humaine dans la famille et disons qu'elle ne s'en ait pas sortie indemne, les Volturi se sont aperçus que Bella était au courant de notre secret, alors ils ont ordonné qu'elle soit transformée ou elle devrait mourir. En fait, même si Bella avait déjà souhaitée devenir comme nous, je doute que tu le veule toi aussi. De doute façon les Volturi ne te laisseront pas humaine s'ils découvrent qui tu es. De plus, ils viennent, je ne me sens pas rassurée que tu sois ici toi non plus.

Elle avait perdu cette petite note de mélodie qu'elle avait dans sa voix. Ce qu'elle a dit, m'a semblé être un reproche ou une sorte de mise en garde. Elle avait également les traits tirés et incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi et cela m'inquiéta énormément.

-Pourquoi Charlie ne partirait pas avec moi, comme ça il serait en sécurité et moi aussi.

-Parce que les traqueurs gardent un œil sur Charlie, s'il part avec toi, cela te mettrait en danger encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà. De toute façon, les Volturi iront là où Charlie se trouve.

-C'est pour dans combien de temps Alice, demandais-je sachant très bien de ce à quoi je faisais allusion.

-Bientôt, répondit-elle. 3 jours précisément. Te savoir ici Aria, ne m'aide pas à me rassurer, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir un moment s'il te plaît. Dis-je.

Je me levai en trombe sans savoir vraiment ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je savais que si je prenais une décision, Alice l'aurait capté et m'en aurait dissuadé. Hors je ne voulais pas qu'elle la face, je voulais créer l'effet de surprise. Je descendis du premier étage, je cherchai du regarder le reste de la famille.

-Carlisle, rassemble ta famille sur la véranda, j'ai à vous parler. Dis-je rapidement sans aucune intention dans la voix.

Je remontai l'escalier et me dirigea vers ma chambre. J'y trouvai William et Alice discutant toujours sur mon lit. Ils furent surprit de me revoir si rapidement.

-J'ai demandé à Carlisle de rassembler toute la famille sur la véranda, j'aimerais que vous vous joignez à lui, j'ai à vous parler, à vous tous. Dis-je en me retournant vers mon placard pour enfiler quelque chose de plus approprié.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai sur la véranda en compagnie de William, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmée, Esmée et Carlisle. Je pris une grande inspiration, je me sentais complètement dérouté par ce que j'avais à leur parler. Je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer puisque je voulais à tout prix éviter qu'Alice anticipe ce que je voulais faire.

-Premièrement, bon matin à tous. Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas réellement par quoi je vais commencer, mais j'aimerais que vous preniez le temps de m'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Je regardai Alice et me concentra sur la première question que j'avais décidé de poser. « Sont-ils au courant du délai qui nous reste avant leur venus? ». Alice resta figée quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

-Oui ils le sont tous.

Tout le monde fixa Alice sans savoir pourquoi elle avait répondu cela car je n'avais encore rien dit, même Edward fut surpris que sa sœur agissent comme lui l'aurais fait, s'il avait été quelque peux attentif à ce qui se passait au lieu d'admirer Bella du coin de l'œil.

-Vous savez donc tous que vos copains seront ici dans 3 jours. Comme Alice m'a fait connaître l'histoire de Bella lors de sa visite chez eux alors qu'elle était encore humaine et de leur ordre de transformer Bella, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de soulever la question. Est-ce que vous souhaitez tous que je parte ou seriez vous prêt à me protéger et à me garder ici? Je sais que certains croient que je ferais mieux de partir loin d'ici, mais je veux aussi que vous sachiez que j'ai nulle part où allée, je n'ai plus aucune famille et je ne connais personne qui puisse m'accueillir. Même si je vais chez ma copine Genny, je doute que je serais capable de tenir en place sagement sachant que vous êtes en… tout près de moi.

J'allais dire en danger, mais je me ravisai voyant la tête que faisais Edward, Bella ne savait pas encore que toute sa famille, se préparait à se battre. Je les laissais donc réfléchir et décidai de retourner à l'intérieur pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner. J'allais entamée ma première bouchée de céréales lorsque William vint me rejoindre sur le canapé. Il avait la mine basse et décréta :

-Il faudra que tu partes Aria, je suis désolée, vraiment, dit-il d'une voix déchirante.

Je comprenais maintenant que je ne ferais pas partie de cette famille, et d'aucune autre non plus. Je ne voulais pas les quitter. Surtout pas William, sans qui, dieu seul sait ce qui serait devenue de moi.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, s'empressa-t-il de dire, nous te laisseront de l'argent, suffisamment pour tenir deux mois, le temps que tout se tasse et que tout soit redevenue sécuritaire pour toi de revenir ici.

Je baissai la tête, j'avais perdu l'appétit. Je me blottis dans le creux de ses bras en lui demandant quand aurais lieu le fameux départ.

-Cet après-midi, expulsa-t-il dans un souffle de douleur.

Une larme se mit à couler sur ma joue, je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas le quitter, sachant que trop bien, que je risquais de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je m'accrochai à lui alors qu'il me portait dans ma chambre, deux grosses valises avaient été préparées pour moi. Tout était prêt pour mon départ.

-Où est-ce que je vais? Lui demandais-je la voix embrumée par les larmes.

-Je vais te reconduire, afin que tu puisses arriver à bon port sans difficultés. Nous allons sur une île, très loin d'ici, dont seule notre famille en connaît l'existence. C'est magnifique, tu verras.


	13. Chapitre 12 l'Îles d'Esmée

**Chapitre 12**

**L'île d'Esmée**

Nous étions dans le transville depuis maintenant 30 minutes lorsqu'on nomma Rio de Janeiro pour le prochain débarquement. Aria regardait autour d'elle ne sachant pas vraiment où elle se rendait. J'aimais bien voir la tête qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, une sorte de moue aux sourcils foncés assez irrésistible. Je me rapprochai d'elle pour lui dire qu'il fallait que nous sortions au prochain arrête, elle sursauta à mon contact, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Je pris les deux énormes valises comme si elles avaient pesées une plumes chacune, mais je feins leur pesanteur question de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Je l'amenai vers la marina alors qu'elle affichait plus de questionnements dans son regard que je ne l'avais jamais vue.

-Ne t'en fait pas Aria, je t'amène dans l'endroit le plus sécuritaire au monde.

-Oh je ne m'en fais absolument pas, mais l'endroit me semble assez reculer que je me demandais ce que j'allais bien faire durant presque deux mois lorsque tu seras reparti.

-Tu verras, tu trouveras j'en suis certain.

-Au fait, quand repars-tu?

Je lui tournai les yeux afin qu'elle ne voit pas mon regard attristé, je repars dès ce soir pour m'entrainer avec les autres et pour finir les derniers préparatifs, lui dis-je toujours sans la regarder.

Aucunes réponses ne me vinrent de sa part, je supposai donc qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas envie d'interminable au revoir. Nous prîmes alors une petite embarcation pour se rendre jusqu'à destination, l'île d'Esmée. En chemin, je lui racontai comment Carlisle avait offert cette île à Esmée et comment nous l'utilisions parfois pour prendre un peu de recule seul ou lorsque les couple de ma famille voulaient se sentir dans des circonstances plus intimes. Je lui expliquai qu'il y avait des gens pour faire le ménage et d'autre pour venir apporter des vives. Je lui dis aussi qu'elle trouverait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, qu'Esmée avait tout préparé pour son arrivée.

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui remettant un petit appareil pas plus grand qu'une carte, c'est un traducteur automatique. Il te servira lorsque les domestiques viendront, tu n'auras qu'à le passer au dessus de ta tête et pensé à ce que tu veux dire, le traducteur de transmettra les informations que tu auras besoin pour t'exprimer dans la même langue que ton interlocuteur, peut importe cette langue.

-Fascinant, j'en avais entendu parler, mais je n'en avais jamais vue d'aussi près.

Je lui fis faire le tour du propriétaire en lui indiquant tout les endroits, autant dans la maison que sur le reste de l'île, où elle pourrait s'aventurer. Après 1h de promenade sur la plage, je lui dis au revoir. Elle avait les yeux plein d'eau, à ce moment, je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps, je me penchai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas le moins du monde la quitté pour une si longue période, mais il le fallait, pour sa propre sécurité. J'ai eu cette soudaine envie de la rassurer et de lui promettre la lune, ici et maintenant, au soleil couchant sur cette plage.

-Aria, je te fais la promesse de revenir te chercher aussitôt que cela sera possible, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Mes derniers mots résonnèrent dans ma tête, ils avaient été prononcés avec tant de sincérité et de pureté, ce qui lui déclencha des larmes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais revenir pour quelqu'un, je me sentais attaché à cette personne par une force inconnue. Je voulais faire tout cela pour elle. Étant de nature égocentrique et centré sur moi-même, pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, et pas seulement son bonheur, mais tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Un frisson s'empara de moi, pris d'une seconde envie folle, je l'embrassai langoureusement laissant derrière moi les différences qui nous séparaient. Entre deux souffles, je fus surpris d'entendre ces mots, je le fus d'autant plus en me rendant compte que je les avais prononcés.

-Je t'aime.

Elle me fixa du regard, comme abasourdie. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment avant qu'elle ne réponde dans un murmure

-Si tu m'aimes, reviens-moi vite intact. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Elle déposa son front contre ma poitrine en inspirant à fond comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur, elle remonta vers mon épaule, mon cou, pour atteindre mon oreille avant de susurrer

-Je t'aime aussi, maintenant file avant que je retrouve mes esprits et t'empêche de partir.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et parti à toute vitesse avant de perdre ma détermination et de rester auprès d'elle. Je l'entendis derrière moi, chuchotant,

-Je t'attendrai.

Cela me prit plus de temps pour le retour que pour l'aller puisque je devais effacer toute les preuves de ma venue avec Aria. Une heure plus tard, en arrivant près de la Villa, je sentis une forte odeur de poils mouillés, j'eus la surprise en voyant une meute de loup devant la maison rassemblée devant le plus gros d'entre eux, Jacob.


	14. Chapitre 13 La vérité

**Chapitre 13**

**La vérité**

Jacob n'avait pas muté depuis bien longtemps, enfin pas depuis notre départ de Forks il y a 40 ans de cela. Déjà que je trouvais l'odeur de Jacob assez agaçante, dix loups réunis à la même place en même temps m'étais insupportable. Je retins mon souffle en passant devant eux et, en leur adressant un signe de tête en guise de bonjour, j'entrai dans la maison. Toute la famille était réunie au grand salon alors que je vis Edward tenant la main de Bella, cette dernière avait un regard remplie de désarroi et était dévastée. Je m'imaginai alors qu'on lui avait probablement dit toute la vérité sur la venue des Volturi à Forks. Je savais qu'elle devait l'apprendre tôt ou tard, mais jamais je ne l'avait vue ainsi, ce qui me procura une grande peine. Depuis que j'étais avec eux, il n'y avait pas eu le moindre incident, pas le moindre accrochage. Nous vivions une vie paisible et remplie de bonheur au nord tout près du clan des Denali. Mais pourtant, la vérité devait éclore afin d'être certain du bon fonctionnement de notre plan. Mais ce que j'entendis me frappa de plein fouet et n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle avait prononcée ces mots après qu'une lumière vint éclaircir ces traits.

-Je vais me livrer à eux, il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour qu'il laisse mon père vivre ces derniers moments de vie en paix, avait-elle dit.

Tout le corps d'Edward c'était crispé au même moment et il leva les yeux vers Alice afin d'y trouver de l'espoir pour que cela ne se produise pas. Malheureusement, il n'y vit que chagrin et tristesse. Fou de rage, il se releva et cria.

-Non! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ca, je t'interdits de me quitter, ce n'est pas à toi à le protéger au péril de ta vie. Je ne te laisserai pas faire cela. Nous avons un plan. Jusqu'ici, les Volturi nous ont causé aucun problème, je ne verrai pas pourquoi cela changerait maintenant. Alice, il nous reste combien de temps?

-Deux jours Edward, dit-elle sans le regarder.

-Carlisle, répliqua ensuite Edward, pourrais-tu aller chercher Charlie afin qu'il reste ici. De cette façon nous aurons un œil sur lui, les Volturi devront nous affronter avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

En un éclair, nous entendîmes les roues de la Mercedes quitté le garage alors qu'un cri aiguë et puissant retenti, et la meute de loup se retrouva dans la maison. Personne n'aurait pu restés indifférent à ce genre de cris de détresse. Alice était maintenant repliée sur elle-même, la tête entre les mains, elle gémissait, on aurait dit qu'elle sanglotait. Voyant bien qu'Alice était indisposée à ce moment à nous donner à tous les explications de ce hurlement, nous nous tournâmes tous vers Edward pour qu'il puisse nous dire ce qu'il percevait de la pensée d'Alice. Prit d'horrible tremblements, Edward était stupéfait, paralysé. Jacob grogna fortement ce qui eu pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur et il nous expliqua dans un souffle morbide

-C'est trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui es trop tard Edward lui demandais-je d'une voix grave.

-William, tu ne comprends pas, Les Volturi nous ont déjoués, Alice a vue Charlie à Volterra.

Tout le monde retint son souffle en même temps alors que mon téléphone sonna.

-William, c'est Carlisle, Charlie n'est plus chez lui, je n'ai retrouvé qu'un message de Jane.

Edward regarda Bella, la souleva et la prit dans ses bras, elle avait comprise avant même d'en recevoir l'explication. Les Volturi avaient réussi à le capturer, c'était leur monnaie d'échange, la vie saine et sauve de Charlie contre le don de Bella.


	15. Chapitre 14 Deuxième séparation

**Chapitre 14**

**Deuxième séparation**

-Seigneur, Edward, mon père… NON! Sanglotais-je

Il fallait que je réagisse. Si je restais ici à le pleurer, il était évident qu'ils lui feraient du mal. Hors je ne voulais absolument pas que cela ce produise et j'étais prête à tout pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Je devais me livrer à eux, s'il y avait eu une autre solution, maintenant, il ne restait que celle-là. Je savais pertinemment tout ce que cela impliquait et les risques auxquels je devais faire face, mais n'avais-je pas été ignoble avec mon père depuis ces quarante dernières années? Oui je l'avais été et c'est de cette façon que j'allais être racheté. J'entrainai Edward avec moi vers la chambre que nous occupâmes. Après s'être installé sur notre lit, notre lit, ce lit où il y avait eu tant d'amour, tant de passion. D'innombrables caresses et de la tendresse à l'infini. Dans cette même chambre où il avait jadis, posé, pour la première fois, sa main sur ma hanche pour danser sur « clair de lune ». Dès de lendemain, je partirais laissant derrière moi ma chaire, mon sang, mon cœur, Renesmée et Edward. Nous étions enroulé l'un contre l'autre, plus près que jamais. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais gravé sur moi pour qu'il ne me quitte jamais, hélas, cela était impossible. Seule la lumière du clair de lune nous éclairait de sa brillance donnant à notre peau cette couleur de craie que je chérissais à présent. Je le voulais pour moi et maintenant, je prononçai alors –Claire de lune. Notre chanson se mit à jouer au rythme de notre respiration. Il caressait mon bras, mon cou, mon dos. Après tant d'années passées avec lui, les même petites décharges électriques se produisaient à son contact. Il m'empoigna la taille vigoureusement pour me signifier son désir de se donner à moi, je m'attaquais alors à la boutonnière de sa chemise. Nous nous retrouvâmes nues aussitôt et la passion nous enivra. Nous nous accordions parfaitement au rythme de la musique comme si nous dansions. Je le désirais plus que tout, je voulais ressentir toutes les sensations possibles avec lui avant de m'en aller et de le perdre à jamais. Nous fûmes l'amour jusqu'au levé du soleil.

-Edward? Dis-je après avoir retrouver mes esprits de cette nuit paradisiaque.

-Oui mon amour?

-Tu sais très bien ce qui doit se passer à présent. Sache que je t'aime de tout mon être pour l'éternité. Je veux que tu sache aussi que je doits le faire et qu'ils ne lâcheront jamais prise si nous nous battons contre eux. Je ne peux pas vous demander de vous mettre tous en péril pour mon père, c'est à moi de le sauver.

Il ne répondit rien. Tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de baisser le regard. Ce regard, un coup de poignard, ce regard que je ne voulais pas regarder. Me retournant contre la baie vitrée je lui demandai de bien vouloir rassembler la famille au salon durant que je fini mes préparatifs. En descendant l'escalier, je les vis, tous et leur tête affaisser. Emmett serrant l'épaule d'Edward qui était assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Je regardais tout le monde pour m'arrêter sur Nessie qui était victime d'une chute de larmes déchirante. Prise de soubresauts, je me ruai vers elle en la serrant contre mon cœur sans vie.

-Nessie, ma chérie, ne pleur pas, ne me fait pas cela. S'il te plaît, c'est difficile pour moi. Tu resteras toujours ma petite fille, mon bébé, mon cœur qui bat.

J'essayais de la réconforter, mais je ne voulais pas plus partir qu'elle pouvait vouloir me voir partir. J'essayais d'être forte quand tout le monde me prit dans leur bras, je ne voulais pas trembler de… colère, de chagrin, de deuil. Edward se releva, me fit face, ses yeux me suppliait.

-Reste, mon amour, je t'en prie. Il y a surement un autre moyen.

Il me serra à présent contre lui quand Jacob vint à moi.

-Bella, tu as été ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon premier amour. S'il te plaît ne part pas. J'irai moi, tout ce que tu voudras, mais n'inflige pas cette souffrance à Edward et à Nessie… ainsi qu'à nous tous.

Il avait le regard fixe et noir, il retenait l'émotion qui l'accablait, il en tremblait presque, mais il savait que c'était la mutation qui l'attendait s'il laissait le choc prendre le dessus. Je le pris dans mes bras, déposa un baisé sur sa joue.

-Au revoir Jacob, dis-je en me détachant de lui… Au revoir mes frères, mes sœurs, Esmée, Carlisle. Edward… ma voix tremblait.

Je me ruai vers la porte avec le peu d'esprits qui me restait quand une main me rattrapa et m'attira à lui. Ces lèvres cherchèrent les miennes, il embrassait mon cou à présent puis remonta à mon oreille.

-Au revoir ma Bella, ma vie. Je t'aime et je viendrai te délivrer à ton tour, sinon c'est la mort qui les attend tous.

Il desserra son étreinte en tremblant pour me laisser partir. Je courrais à présent vers mon destin.


	16. Chapitre 15 Volterra

**Chapitre 15**

**Volterra**

Durant le voyage, j'essayai de me détendre, écoutant et réécoutant ma berceuse qu'il avait écrite pour moi, sans toutefois y arriver. Ce fut les deux heures les plus longues que j'ai du à passer jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'en allais vers ce que je croyais être la meilleure solution, par contre, plus je m'en approchais, moins ma décision me paraissait juste. Je n'allais toutefois pas flancher de trouille maintenant, il fallait que je le fasse pour mon père, pour ces derniers moments. En débarquant du transville, il faisait jour encore en Italie, je cherchai alors un coin sombre pour attendre que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissent derrière les bâtiments. Lorsque la voie fut libre, je partie en trombe, me lançant dans le premier taxi libre au bout de l'allée.

-Volterra, dis-je dans un italien mal assuré.

Il démarra rapidement, le trajet fut court dans un silence total. Je laissais plus que le prix demandé au gentilhomme puis partie vers le château des Volturis. Dès que je j'eue franchis la porte d'entrée, la petite demoiselle installé derrière le bureau me scruta.

-Bonjour, on vous attendait, me dit-elle. Tu dois être Bella.

-Oui, et je viens voir Aro.

-Allez-y, un garde vous montrera le chemin à suivre.

En ouvrant les portes au fond de la salle, j'aperçue un homme très grand et vêtu de noir. Il me désigna du regard alors je le suivi. Sans mot dire, nous empruntions plusieurs couloire avant d'aboutir dans la salle trop familière, la même salle qui, auparavant, m'avais fait trop peur. Étant encore humaine à ce moment, je ne m'y étais pas sentie la bienvenue. Hors, aujourd'hui, le sentiment que je percevais était tout autre, je sus immédiatement qu'on ne voulait pas que je parte. Caius entra peu de temps après mon arrivée.

-Bella! Je ne pensais pas te voir aussi rapidement, je dois avouer que nous nous somme fait plus que convaincant.

-Où est-il Caius, dis-je d'une voix sévère.

-Mais pourquoi autant d'empressement, il va bien ne t'en fait pas. Attendons qu'Aro arrive. Pour le moment, je peux t'offrir quelque chose?

-Non, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est de le savoir en sécurité loin d'ici et moi aussi par le fait même.

-Ma très chère Bella, tu ne voudrais pas nous quitter déjà? Avait dit Aro en entrant derrière moi.

Il avait toujours la même tête aux yeux de mort. Un frisson me parcouru tout le long de l'échine, il fallait que je me retienne de lui arracher la tête, pas maintenant me dis-je pour me contrôler.

-Aro, je le regardais maintenant avec des yeux méchant, où est mon père, j'exige de le voir maintenant, il doit être effrayé.

-Mais pas du tout, nous somme capable de faire preuve d'hospitalité. Il se retourna pour faire un signe de tête vers un de ses gardes.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et j'aperçue mon père qui rigolait avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

-Tiens, bonjours Bella, heureux de te voir. Tu as fait un bon voyage?

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, mon père tout sourire, au côté d'Aro qui avait l'air d'être satisfait. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi, comment ce fait-il qu'il n'ait eu pas peur, ou qu'il soit aussi calme, rigolant de surcroit. Me ruant sur lui, je le pris dans mes bras, peut-être un peu trop fort.

-Papa, comment tu te sens? Je suis désolée de t'être mis en péril, pardonne moi. Je n'aurais pas du t'impliquer dans tout cela…Je continuai mes piètre excuses lorsqu'il me coupa sec.

-Mais Bella, de quoi veux-tu parler ma chérie. Je vais bien, je suis seulement un peu surpris de te voir ici. Aro m'a invité à passer des vacances ici, ce que je lui suis reconnaissant. Se serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.

-Ce n'est rien papa. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Charlie, je crois qu'on vous attend dans l'autre pièce pour terminer la partie, nous vous rejoignons dans un moment, le temps d'amener Bella dans sa chambre, je crois qu'elle sera des nôtre pour un moment, n'est-ce pas Bella?

-Oui Aro, je vais bel et bien resté un moment. Dis-je en insistant sur le « un moment » pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais réellement pas l'envie ni l'intention de rester plus longtemps qu'_un moment._

En route vers ma chambre, Aro m'expliqua pourquoi il voulait à ce point que je me joigne à son clan. En fait, une réunion de la plus haute important avec les Roumains. Je savais pertinemment que les Roumains voulaient la chute du règne des italiens et qu'ils voulaient y parvenir par n'importe quel moyen. Je devais être présente lors de cette réunion afin de les protéger. Aro ne connaissait personne qui soit doté d'un bouclier aussi fort que le mien et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait que je sois parmi eux.

-La réunion se terminera seulement lorsque les représentants de tous les clans important du monde soient venus à un consensus. La dernière réunion de se genre a eu lieu il y a plus de 1000 ans, le jour où les Roumains on perdu leur statut de famille au pouvoir. Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas me permettre un tel risque.

-Combien de temps peut durer une telle réunion Aro?

-Bella, ne t'en fais pas, après cette réunion, je te laisserai partir, à moins que tu déciderais de rester, ce qui me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu que je sois seule alors, si vous consentez à ce que je rentre chez moi parmi les miens après cette réunion? Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé directement au lieu de mêler mon père à tout cela?

-Vous aurais-je maintenant sous mon toit si je n'avais pas mis ma menace à exécution? Bella, soyez franche.

Je baissai la tête en guise réponse, ce qu'il comprit. Je le saluai alors que j'entrai dans ma chambre, je voulais prendre une douche, je voulais me calmer. En sortant de sous l'eau, je voulus appeler Edward. Je voulais lui parler et lui dire la vérité, lui dire que je rentrai à la maison bientôt. On frappa à ma porte, ce qui me fit perdre le court de mes pensées. J'ouvris la porte et je le vis, il était grand, musclé et avait un sourire à faire tomber.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Terence. Aro m'a demandé de venir te voir, on m'a dit que tu te sentais un peu seule et que tu voudrais sans doute de la compagnie.

-En fait, je vais aller retrouver mon père, je lui ai promis de le rejoindre bientôt.

-Charlie est occupé maintenant, il n'a pas terminé sa partie d'échec, si tu veux m'accompagné je vais promener dans Volterra, nous le rejoindrons plus tard?

Je n'aimais réellement pas le fait qu'il soit ici en compagnie d'autant de vampire avide de sang humain, mais par contre, ils connaissaient tous la colère du clan Cullen et de leurs alliés loup-garou. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire de mal à Charlie en sachant que j'avais acceptée de coopérer. À moitié rassurer je sortie donc avec Terence, ce qui fut la pire décision que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, quoi qu'on ne m'en ait pas donné le choix.


	17. Chapitre 16 Brouillard

**Chapitre 16**

**Brouillard**

J'avais pris l'habitude de ma promenade quotidienne avec Terence. Il me procurait tant de bonheur pour mon moral qu'il m'était maintenant devenu indispensable pour ma santé mentale. Il était un peu comme Jacob l'avait été pour moi, bien que je ne pu dire pour quelle raison il était ainsi pour moi. Voilà maintenant trois semaines que j'étais ici à Voltera et j'adorais cette ville. Mon père était rentré à la maison, bien qu'il eu promit de revenir chaque été pour me rendre visite, il déplorait le fait que je sois partie de Forks. La réunion devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours et l'anxiété d'Aro face à cette fameuse réunion était palpable. Entre mes promenades avec Terence et les entrainements de mon don pour les protéger, je n'avais plus le temps de m'inquiéter ni de m'ennuyer de ma famille, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, William, Esmée et Carlisle. Ils me manquaient certes, mais j'avais maintenant entreprit une autre vie qui me plaisait tout autant que la vie que j'ai mené en leur compagnie. Aro arriva derrière moi dans ma chambre, j'entendis le déclic de la porte et je l'aperçue dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bella, j'aimerais que tu te prépare, nous devons partir bientôt pour la Roumanie. Nous sommes attendus au château de Stefan et Vladimir, me dit-il tout sourire. Un sourire qui voulait sans doute camoufler l'inquiétude qui l'avait accablé depuis plusieurs jours.

-Bien sûr cher ami, je suis presque prête pour notre départ, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il quitta ma chambre solennellement sans bruit, je retournai donc à la finalisation de mes bagages lorsque mon portable sonna.

-Bella?

Je reconnue la voix d'Esmée, elle semblait désemparé et complètement au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Oui, bonjour Esmée, comment vas-tu? Lui dis-je pour la rassurer. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu téléphoner avant, j'aurais bien aimé mais j'ai été complètement accablé de travail depuis les trois dernières semaines.

-Oh Bella, tu nous manque tellement, à nous tous, dit-moi comment te sens-tu, tout va bien là-bas, est-il nécessaire que nous te rejoignons?

-Non, m'empressais-je de dire, il ne faut pas, je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Salue la famille pour moi. Lorsque j'aurais quelques jours de répit j'irai vous rendre visite, comment vont Rosalie et Alice, Emmett et Jasper, Carlisle et William? Tout le monde s'en sort?

-Bien sûr, mais tu ne veux pas plutôt avoir des nouvelles d'Edward et de Renesmée?

-Qui? Lui demandais-je.

Je n'avais pas remarqué l'entré de Terence dans ma chambre.

-Pardonne-moi Esmée, mais je vais devoir y aller, Terence m'attend pour notre départ. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir à Volterra, nous nous rendons à la Réunions des clans. Au revoir ma très chère Esmée.

Je raccrochai la ligne et décida de me mettre à la fermeture de mes valises. Aro m'avait bien dit d'apporter des vêtements plus que nécessaire puisque la réunion pouvait prendre plusieurs jours, voir quelques semaines.

-Tu es prête Bellisima? Me demanda Terence en utilisant le surnom qu'il m'avait donné.

-Oui Teddy! On y va?

-Au fait, qui était-ce au téléphone?

-Oh, rien d'important, une amie à moi qui voulait des nouvelles.

* * * * * *

Comment pouvait-elle me demander qui était Edward et Renesmée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié que ces deux là? Elle m'avait bel et bien demandé de qui je parlais. Que dois-je faire alors? Si j'en parle à Edward, il serait blessé et anéanti, il voudrait se rendre aussitôt à Volterra pour la récupéré, hors je doute qu'une confrontation entre Aro et Edward puisse aboutir à quelque chose de bien.

-Carlisle, tu peux venir s'il te plaît?

Un quart de seconde plus tard, Carlisle me rejoignait dans la cuisine et s'installa à mon côté autour de la table. Il senti immédiatement que j'étais inquiète de quelque chose et m'en demanda la raison.

-Esmée, qui a-t-il ma chérie, tu me semble extrêmement tendue, dit-moi.

-Oh Carlisle, je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé en l'appelant. Je voulais avoir des nouvelles, l'attente était trop insupportable. Je viens d'avoir Bella au téléphone, malgré le fait que d'entendre sa voix m'ai calmé, ce qu'elle m'a dit par contre, m'a profondément troublé.

-Détend toi mon amour et raconte moi ce qu'elle a pu dire.

Il était si calme et prenait tous les problèmes comme des grains de sels dans l'océan. Pour lui, tout problème avait une solution.

-Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de tout le monde, de toute la famille, sauf d'Edward et de Renesmée. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle voulait des nouvelles d'eux, elle a fait mine de ne pas les connaître. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle partait pour la Roumanie en compagnie d'une délégation de Volturi pour la Réunion des clans. Carlisle, je suis inquiète, qu'arrive-t-il à notre Bella?

J'étais si troublé que je ne pouvais pas contenir mes tremblements. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son enfant et son amour? Au moment même où j'avais réussi à me calmer, Edward pénétra dans la cuisine. Il avait les traits tirés, crispés, il était blanc de colère. Carlisle essaya de le retenir de tout démolir dans la maison.

-Edward, calme toi mon garçon, nous allons arranger ca. Va chercher Emmett, Jasper et William, nous devons partir pour le Château des Roumains. Nous aussi sommes un clan, nous nous devons de participer à cette réunion. Jake, viens ici.

Jacob pointa le bout du nez dans la cuisine. Il avait effectivement tout entendu et était lui aussi en colère.

-Je me prépare aussi Carlisle? Tu ne va quand même pas m'enlever l'occasion de détruire quelques sangsues, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

-Oui Jacob, je vais t'en empêcher, pour la simple raison que je veux que tu reste ici avec Alice, Esmée et Rosalie, rassemble aussi ta meute au cas où…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, chacun de nous avait compris de quoi il était question. Au cas où ils viendraient.

Jasper se joint à nous dans la cuisine en état de panique. Il essaya de nous expliquer qu'Alice avait eu une vision mais qu'il n'en connaissait pas le contenu, elle était troublé et complètement paralysé, se plaignant de douleur à la tête. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvâmes tous au salon entourant Alice qui s'était étendue sur le canapé. D'une voix à peine audible, ce qui est surprenant vue notre ouïe super sensible, elle souffla :

-N'y aller pas, cela ne sert à rien, tout est perdu.

Dans un même geste gracieux, nous regardâmes Edward penché vers sa sœur, le supplice dans les yeux, nous voulions avoir la réponse.

-Elle est perdue!

-Qui est perdue enchaîna Carlisle, de qui parles-tu?

-Bella, nous ne pouvons plus la sauver. Carlisle, Alice a vue le plan des Volturi, en nous enlevant Bella, il venait non seulement de m'enlever mon unique amour, mais il venait également de nous mettre hors jeu pour la Réunion, nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux pour être considéré comme un clan. La présence à la Réunion des Clans nous est interdite. Sous l'état de choc, nous nous laissâmes choir au sol, nous avions tous perdue l'espoir de retrouver notre fille, notre sœur, notre mère, notre vie.


	18. Chapitre 17 La solution

**Chapitre 17**

**La solution**

**(Point de vue d'Esmée, ensuite de Bella et la fin sous celui de Rosalie)**

-J'ai trouvé, s'écria William, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, suivez-moi, je vous expliquerez en chemin.

Les hommes de ma vie quittèrent ensemble la villa, je les regardai partir avec l'étrange sensation d'oppression dans la poitrine comme si mon cœur aurait voulu battre à ce rompre. Je ne savais pas si j'allais les revoir bientôt, mais j'avais confiance que tout s'arrangerait.

* * * * * *

-Chers amis Italiens, Bienvenue en Roumanie. Je suis content de vous accueillir ici. Aro? Je peux t'offrir quelque chose?

Stefan avait une voix macabre empreinte d'un trémolo désagréable. Il n'avait pas l'air réellement heureux de revoir les trois frères Volturi. Son visage long et fin, très mince, je dirais même maigre, cachait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Je m'efforçais de remuer mes méninges pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, mais en vint. J'étais néanmoins persuadée d'avoir déjà rencontré cet homme, mais où et quand et surtout dans quelles circonstances.

-Bella Cullen? C'est bien toi, Vladimir je crois que j'ai la berlue. Nous avons une Cullen ici, vite demande à Kirwa de préparé la grande chambre, je ne voudrais pas la laisser séjourner dans une pièce minuscule.

Moi une Cullen? Non, il se trompe.

-Bonjour Stefan, au fait, c'est Swan et non Cullen, cette famille, ils ne sont que des amis, hélas perdue.

-Oh! Je comprends, me répondit-il. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas reçu de confirmation de présence, ils leur manque un membre pour être un clan, n'est-ce pas Aro? Vous ne leur avez pas fait transmettre d'invitation?

Aro répondait par la négative alors qu'il tenta de changer de sujet.

-Au fait Vladimir, est-ce que vous avez reçu toutes les confirmations de présence? Je ne voudrais pas attendre une semaine comme la dernière fois à attendre le Clan Wong. J'aimerais que tous les sujets à l'ordre soient réglés au plus vite.

Aro avait fait un pas ce qui le laissait vulnérable. Je sentis mon bouclier s'affaiblir ce qui me sorti de mes pensées, pourquoi les Cullen n'étaient-ils plus un clan? J'étirai un peu plus mon bouclier pour bien protéger Aro ainsi que Marcus et Caïus. Terence, qui se tenait près de moi, me prit par la taille et m'allégeant un délicieux sourire. Il avait toujours le tour de me faire vibrer. Surtout après ce léger baiser qu'il m'avait offert durant le vol. Je ne pensais qu'à cela. Cependant, j'aurais voulu m'abandonner complètement à lui, mais une chose m'en retenait et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais terriblement envie de Terence, de ces bras si fort et enveloppant, de la tendresse de ses caresses, de l'agilité de ses mains qui provoquent tant de sensation électrique. Mais malgré tout l'envie du monde, quelque chose me retenait, quelque chose en moi me disait que je ne pourrais jamais être tienne.

-Aro, dit Vladimir, nous pourrons commencer la Réunion très bientôt, vous êtes le dernier clan à arriver, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

-Bien alors plus vite nous commençons, et plus vite tout ceci sera terminé décréta-t-il avec hargne.

* * * * * *

Je n'avais jamais pensée qu'elle pouvait me manquer à ce point là. Plus je la côtoyais, et plus je l'aimais. Son absence avait créé un immense vide ici et dans nos vies. Même Renesmée ne pense qu'à des souvenirs avec sa mère. Cela faisait plus de quatre jours que les hommes étaient parts et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle, enfin, rien qui puisse nous mettre sur la piste. Même Alice était incapable de prédire la suite. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Bella et de nos hommes et surtout, où étaient-ils partis. Je vérifiais régulièrement l'afficheur de mon portable pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas loupé d'appel, non, personne n'avait essayé de me rejoindre.

-Rosalie, cesse de te tourmenter comme cela, je te vois en train de faire de grosses bêtises, je ne pense pas qu'Emmett serait d'accord de l'achat que je vois!

Alice avait parlé sans relever le nez de sa lecture. Elle s'avait d'avance que l'état d'inquiétude dans laquelle j'étais présentement, me poussait à faire de grosses dépenses irréfléchies.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas refuser une partie de shopping. Laisse-moi seulement 20 secondes pour me changer. Annonça-t-elle.

-Tu savais que j'allais te le demander n'est-ce pas? Dis-je l'air remplie de soupçons.

-Aucunement ma très chère sœur. Seulement, quand j'ai vue l'énorme dépense, je savais que logiquement, nous irions quand même.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux. Enfin un peu d'hilarité, question de nous changer les idées, nous faisait le plus grand bien. Jusqu'au moment où mon portable sonna.

-Un texto? Dis-je en regardant Alice l'air hébétée. Emmett ne m'a jamais envoyer de texto.

« Mon amour, Aria va bien. Et nous aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime, Emmett. »

Alice ce pris la tête entre les mains et tout ce qu'elle pu dire, ou plutôt hurler a été : « ARIAAAA ».


	19. Chapitre 18 Le retour à l'Île d'Esmée

**Chapitre 18**

**Le retour à l'Île d'Esmée**

**(Point de vue de William)**

J'attendais d'être dans un lieu sûr pour tout leur expliquer. J'en profitai d'être seul sur l'océan pour enfin leur avouer ce que je mijotais. J'avais pris soin de ne pas fixer ma décision pour brouiller les pistes d'une éventuelle vision d'Alice.

-William, il s'agit d'Aria, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, et je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, et aussi bien de prendre quelqu'un qui m'a déjà exprimé l'envie de devenir comme nous que de choisir quelqu'un au hasard qui pourrait nous laisser tomber par la suite, alors qu'Aria, restera avec nous sans aucun doute.

-William, je ne veux pas prendre le risque, dit Edward, nous perdons notre temps, un temps précieux, à venir ici. Il n'est pas question que nous faisions du mal à une autre femme, sous l'impulsion de l'amour.

-Edward, intervint Carlisle, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, William a soulevé un excellent point, un autre vampire ou une autre personne au hasard pourrait nous trahir et s'enfuir, ainsi nous perdrons l'opportunité d'avoir accès à la Réunion des Clans. Nous n'avons manifestement plus le temps de rebrousser chemin et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Aria est déjà attachée à nous et, de plus, elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Je dis que nous agirons selon sa volonté, si elle ne désire pas nous rejoindre dans notre famille, nous trouverons une autre solution, je te le promets mon fils, Bella nous reviendra.

-Mais Carlisle, avait dit Jasper, pourquoi ne pas demander aux Denali ou aux Amazones de nous rejoindre, de faire partie de notre clan seulement pour la réunion? Cela serait-il une solution envisageable?

-J'ai bien peur Jasper qu'il faudrait vraiment être plus futé pour tromper Aro et ces troupes.

Ne voulant pas briser la fausse joie de Jasper d'avoir cru à une telle alternative, Emmett avait ajouté cela à la conversation avec, dans la voix, un sentiment d'échec. Cependant, il n'avait pas tord, Aro verrait tout de suite la supercherie et empêcherait les Cullen d'assister à la fameuse Réunion et d'avoir droit au vote.

-Tu as raison Emmett, déclara Carlisle après un moment de silence, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

J'avais peur de la réaction qu'Aria pourrait avoir face à notre venue, et si jamais elle refusait, qu'allions-nous faire? Je me refusais à penser à cela pour le moment, il fallait trouver les bons mots, les bonnes paroles pour lui faire comprendre que nous voulons l'avoir dans la famille, que nous voulons l'avoir comme sœur, comme amour.

Dès que notre embarcation eu touché la plage de sable fin, je vis Aria qui était dans la maison, derrière la baie vitrée, elle nous regardait stupéfaite de nous voir enfin de retour. J'étais revenu la chercher comme promis. Je courrais à présent vers la maison en tendant les bras devant moi, elle, qui nous avait rejoint sur la plage, courrait également dans ma direction.

-Aria !! M'écriais-je

-Oh William, tu m'as tellement manqué, tous les jours je restais plantée devant les fenêtres guettant un éventuel retour, je crois rêver, tu es vraiment là?

-Oui, ma belle, je suis là, et je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je te le promets, et comme j'ai toujours tenus mes promesses, tu peux avoir confiance en ma parole. Je t'aime.

Mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes sous les regards mal aisés de mes frères et de mon père. Le temps sembla vouloir s'arrêter à cet instant de parfaite symbiose. Mes tremblements me firent sortir de ma trop confortable position, la soif voulait l'emporter, ma gorge me brûla comme jamais, je devais m'éloigner d'elle maintenant, avant de perdre le contrôle. Je décollai mes lèvres lentement pour ne pas lui provoquer un sentiment de rejet, par contre, je me refusais de la laissé quitter mes bras.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, pour nous installer confortablement dans le salon, nous devions faire vite pour expliquer la situation à Aria, et ce que nous attendions d'elle. Il fallait que nous agissions rapidement, compte tenu du fait que la transformation pouvait prendre jusqu'à 3 jours complet. Le temps nous était compté, et si jamais la réunion ne durerait pas? Bella, ma sœur, serait perdu, et une guerre sanglante, mettant des milliers d'innocent en péril, éclaterait, ce que nous devions empêcher. Edward me lança un dernier regard suppliant de ne pas faire cela, « as-tu une meilleure idée qui serait plus rapide? » Pensais-je à l'attention de mon frère. La réponse qu'il me fit fût de baisser le regard suivi d'un soupir.

Je tenais Aria toujours aussi serrée contre moi lorsque Carlisle prit la parole.

-Aria, comment te sens-tu ma chérie? Racontes-nous comment ça s'est passé ici pour toi? Tout le monde a été gentil avec toi?

-Oh oui Carlisle, tout le monde a été parfait, je dirais même plus, ils sont devenu en quelques sorte des amis. Ils me tenaient parfois compagnie lorsque leurs tâches étaient complétées. J'ai tenu le coup grâce à eux, ils ont su me libéré de ma solitude, Antonio m'a même emmenée faire un tour à Rio, c'était génial. Mais n'aller pas croire que je me sois énormément amusée. J'ai souffert d'insomnie car je guettais votre retour. Chaque bruit dans la nuit, et moi voilà au pied de la fenêtre scrutant la frontière entre ciel et mer, déchirée de ne pas être dotée d'une vue comme la vôtre.

À ces mots, tous se crispèrent sur leur chaise, l'espoir que nous avions déposé en Aria s'était agrandi. Carlisle prit la décision de tout lui raconter sur le champ. Il commença par lui expliquer ce que Bella avait dit à Esmée, la vision d'Alice et l'idée de William, les réticences d'Edward, non qu'il ne veuille pas l'accepter dans la famille, mais qui rebutait le fait d'empêcher une autre âme d'accomplir de grandes choses.

-Aria, nous agirons exactement comme tu le souhaiteras, j'aimerais que tu prennes un peu de temps pour y réfléchir sérieusement, nous attendrons demain matin au plus tard, puisque le temps nous ai compté. Mais sache que si tu ne veux pas, nous trouverons une autre solution ne t'en fait surtout pas, nous ne t'en voudrons pas non plus et nous ne t'en tiendrons pas rigueur. Sache également que nous ne faisons pas cela d'ordinaire, mais la situation est urgente. Nous voulons aussi que tu comprennes que nous ne voulons pas nous servir de toi, loin de là, disons que la situation accélère un peu le processus pour t'accueillir dans notre famille, en d'autre mot, même si Bella serait parmi nous, nous voudrions tout de même de savoir auprès de nous. Aria, voudrais-tu être ma fille? Je t'offre l'éternité.

Je fixai mon amour qui était abasourdit, son pouls s'était accéléré et sa respiration s'était faite plus haletante. Je vis défiler dans son visage une multitude d'expression indéchiffrable, aucune expression dans ses yeux, le néant, la peur grandissait en moi. Paniqué, j'avais peur qu'elle s'enfuît, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte ni lui faire peur. Je resserrai ma poigne autour de sa taille.

-Aria, mon amour, nous n'aurions jamais du te demander cela, oublie tout ca, je vois clairement que tu n'es pas prête, rassemble tes choses, nous rentrons à Forks. Déclarais-je pour tenter de la sortir de sa stupeur.

-Non, laisse-moi quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits s'il te plaît, et laisse-moi réfléchir. Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je n'ai encore pas pris de décision, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande, mais je dois avouer que la proposition est tentante.

Elle s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa avec passion ce qui me fit perdre la tête.


	20. Chapitre 19 Premier vrai contact

**Chapitre 19**

**Premier vrai contact**

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

Nous nous sommes tous réunis dans une grande salle, grande n'était pas le mot, j'aurais plutôt dis gigantesque. Il devait y avoir près de 10 000 personnes là dedans. Jamais je ne me serais doutée qu'il puisse y avoir autant de clans, et même autant de vampires dans le monde. La réunion commençait à peine et déjà nous sentions tous l'énervement qui s'accentuait. Stefan et Vladimir prirent la parole en commençant par énumérer les points à l'ordre du jour. Il fallait régler plusieurs questions comme la date du changement d'heure pour ajuster le couvre feu des vampires résidents dans des pays plus ensoleillé, augmenter l'âge minimal pour la transformation des nouveau-nés ou ne pas l'augmenter et bien évidement, le prochain clan à être proclamer « Clan Vampirique ministériel ». Ce titre était détenu présentement par les Volturi qui, de toute évidence, voulaient plus que tout ravoir.

Après une journée éreintante de débats et de votes, tout le monde ont put s'entendre sur trois ou quatre points. La date de changement d'heure ne bougerait pas ainsi que l'âge minimal pour les nouveau-nés resterait à 16 ans afin d'éviter les débordements et éviter la création d'armés, une entente a été conclue pour restreindre le nombre de nouveau-nés par clan à trois par années. Je me remémorais à ce moment Victoria, si cette loi avait été faite plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas eu de bataille. Je me disais aussi que William n'aurait pas existé non plus, un mal pour un bien en fin de compte.

Il restait encore beaucoup de questions à débattre et tout le monde étaient d'accord pour terminer la réunion avec la question du prochain clan souverain. Je me rendis dans mes appartements suivis de près par les trois frères Volturi, Terence, Jane et les autres gardes qui nous avaient accompagnés pour le périple. Aro m'avait donné congé de protection puisque Jane resterait à ses côtés pour la nuit suivante. Je pouvais donc sortir dans la ville pour visiter. Terence avait tenu à me rejoindre pour ne pas briser notre promenade quotidienne que nous avions l'habitude de faire à Volterra.

-Terence, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

-Mais certainement Bellissima! J'essaierais de te répondre au mieux de mes connaissances.

-Au fait, c'est plus une constatation qu'une question, mais cela me pose problème et je n'arrive pas à le résoudre.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

Il me prit la main, je me sentis vite en confiance avec lui, même si c'est l'impression que j'avais déjà depuis mon arrivée au sein des Volturi.

-Je me rends compte qu'il y a des bouts noirs dans mes souvenirs, des choses que je ne me souviens pas comme par exemple, les Cullen, comment j'ai pu les connaître, ensuite Jacob, je me rappel de lui enfant, et de l'avoir revu lorsque je suis revenue vivre à Forks, mais ensuite, je ne sais plus, un trou noir, ensuite, je me souviens de lui comme étant être mon meilleur ami. Comment cela ce fait-il, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

-Tu sais Bella, le cerveau humain n'est en rien comparable à ce que ton cerveau de maintenant peut te donner. Il arrive parfois qu'après une transformation, le cerveau annule tout ce qui a pu arriver avant ou enfin presque tout. Je suis certain que ce que tu as oublié n'avait pas une très grande importance et que c'est pour cela que tu l'as oublié.

-Merci Terence, tu m'aide beaucoup. Lui dis-je en lui rendant le sourire qu'il venait de m'offrir.

Nous avions marché pendant presque 2 heures, et cela sans que nos doigts se quittent.

-Tu sais Bella, j'ai l'impression que, depuis le baisé dans le Transe-ville, tu ne te sente plus aussi à l'aise qu'avant en ma présence, je me trompe?

-Justement, c'est une autre question que j'aurais aimé te poser. Pourquoi ce baisé Terence?

-Bella, tu m'attires énormément, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite sentis qu'il ne fallait pas que je te laisse partir.

Je me positionnai devant lui en implantant mes prunelles dans les siennes. Je le fixai comme stupéfaite de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de lui, mais encore la même sensation qui m'interdisait de m'approcher de lui. J'étais comme tiraillé encore deux et je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire un choix. Laisser l'interdiction prendre le dessus ou m'abandonner dans les bras de Terence. Au diable l'interdiction pensais-je, Terence lui, est bien réelle, cette impression n'est surement que le fruit de mon imagination, bien qu'elle soit forte comme une intuition, je sais que Terence ne me décevras jamais et qu'il sera toujours présent pour moi. Des centaines de papillons décollèrent à l'intérieur de moi. Je me sentis alors comme sur un nuage, j'avais enfin pris ma décision et la pression dans mon estomac se fit moins présente.

-Est-ce une déclaration d'amour? Dis-je dans un rougissement non apparent et en baissant les yeux brisant ainsi notre contact visuel.

Il me prit par le menton pour le relever, son contact déclencha l'explosion d'un feu d'artifice dans mon corps. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour me mettre à sa hauteur, puis nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. La plus mielleuse des sensations qui puisse exister. Il avait les lèvres d'une douceur plus qu'excitative, et une haleine au parfum enivrant. Notre baisé était doux et sensuel, je ne voulais plus le quitter. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien qu'à ce moment là, il me caressait le dos d'une main, l'autre sur ma joue. Il quitta mes lèvre pour descendre le long de ma joue, de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, de mon épaule pour remonter ensuite du bout de sa langue vers mes lèvres. J'étais prise de tremblements de désirs si intense qu'il dût mettre fin à notre langoureux baisé sans toutefois défaire notre étreinte. Nous restâmes face à face encore un long moment à nous dévisager, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant.

-Terence, je ne sais pas ce qu'est le véritable amour, mais sache une chose, si c'est ce que je ressens à l'instant, c'est merveilleux.

Nous nous approchâmes d'un petit parc, il me prit dans ses bras et me colla contre lui en s'assoyant sur un banc. Je me callai dans le creux de son épaule, je me sentais si calme et sereine que je cru m'endormir.


	21. Chapitre 20 La meute

**Chapitre 20**

**La meute**

**(Point de vue Jacob)**

Je marchais simplement dans la forêt lorsque je suis tombé dans cette clairière. La maison avait été abandonnée. Celle d'Edward et de Bella, pas surprenant depuis près de 40 ans que plus personne n'est venu ici. Je sentis alors une odeur, cette odeur je la connaissais par cœur. Je savais que les loups étaient venus ici peut-être pour s'entraîner car c'était ici que nous l'avions fait auparavant lorsque Jasper nous enseignait comment réagissait les nouveau-nés. Je me délectais de cette odeur qui m'avait manqué, cela faisait un certain moment que je n'avais plus muté et je craignais avoir commencé à vieillir. Mais ici je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité et je savais que je pouvais le faire sans encombre. Autant m'entrainer en loup si jamais il y avait une autre bataille avec les Volturi. Je n'avais pas encore repris contact avec la meute sachant qu'ils m'en voulaient d'être partis en Alaska avec ma bien-aimée, mais je me dis que si je leur parlais sous forme de loup, ils seraient tous content de m'entendre, à condition qu'il y en ait un ou deux qui soient transformés. Je me déshabillais et me concentrait sur ma mutation. Je devais être rouillé puisqu'une petite douleur transperça mon échine, puis un craquement. Enfin me revoilà.

*Comme c'est bon d'être à la maison* pensais-je. *La forêt me manquait*.

À ce moment là, j'entendis une voix familière, mais plus grave, dans ma tête. Je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait être. J'entrepris alors la conversation.

*Qui est transformé?* demandais-je.

*Non mais j'ai la berlue ou il y a un nouveau? Tu connais cette voix toi?* avait demandé une autre voix.

C'est eux qui devaient être les nouveaux pour ne pas me reconnaître. Ils parlaient entre eux ne faisant pas attention à ma présence.

*Ok, je suis dans la clairière, venez me rejoindre et dites à Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth et Leah de venir aussi.* J'avais utilisé ma voix d'alpha pour leur faire comprendre qui j'étais et ainsi faire exécuté mes ordres. En quelques minutes toute la meute m'avait rejoint. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, ils étaient à présent presque 30 loups.

*Tu voix Sam je te l'avais bien dis qu'il y avait un autre loup*

*Bonjour vieille ami, content de te revoir, que viens-tu faire ici?* Avait demandé Sam.

*Salut Sam, je suis aussi content de te revoir. Je suis ici avec les Cullen.* Dis-je.

*Cela explique la mauvaise odeur* ricanèrent la meute.

*Jake!* Avait hurlé tous ceux que je connaissais.

Ils c'étaient approchés de moi et nous échangeâmes de vieux souvenir. Nous parlâmes en pensées alors que nous nous racontions tous ce qui a pu se passer depuis les 40 dernières années. J'appris qu'ils savaient que d'autres vampires étaient arrivés puisque 4 jeunes hommes de la tribu s'étaient transformés, mais qu'ils n'imaginaient pas que ça soit notre retour qui avait enclenché le processus. À chaque visite d'un vampire, c'était la même chose, un ou deux se transformèrent ce qui expliquait la quantité phénoménale de loup dans la meute. À mon tour, je leur expliquais la raison de notre retour. Je leur expliquais aussi que j'avais continué à me transformé une fois par mois, sans toutefois que les Cullen soient au courant, pour évité de vieillir et ainsi resté jeune au bras de ma moitié, Renesmée. Je leur fis part également de ma crainte d'une éventuelle venue des Volturi. À ce nom, tous ceux que je connaissais frissonnèrent de rage. Je demandai à Sam de bien vouloir me donner un coup de main.

*Que dirais-tu des membres de l'ancienne meute, comme dans le bon vieux temps?* Déclara Sam sur un ton enjoué.

*Je te remercie Sam, et si jamais il arriverait quelque chose, vous serai tous prévenu, je doute qu'un combat puisse ressurgir, mais soyez tout de même prêt.*dis-je.

*Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth et Leah, rejoignez Jacob à la villa, il sera votre alpha jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne normal.*

Les six loups eurent la même réaction, un hurlement de contentement.

*Le bon vieux temps* Pensa Paul qui, en se gonflant le torse, avait l'air plus que joyeux.

*Pourrais-je te demander quatre autres personnes Sam, seulement pour effectuer les rondes de nuit pour éviter de trop nous épuiser, cela n'avancerais à rien si nous devions nous battre exténué* Demandais-je.

*D'accord, mais alors je devrai te laisser des jeunes, il faut quand même que nous protégeons la tribu aussi.*

*Merci, mon frère*Pensais-je.

J'avais l'émotion au plus haut, jamais je n'aurais cru avoir à dire cela, mais la meute m'avait terriblement manqué, j'aimerais tant que nous restions ici. Malheureusement, il y a trop de gens de notre génération qui sont encore vivant, cela serait trop dangereux pour les Cullen de revivre ici trop rapidement. Je quittai la meute pour me retransformer dans la forêt avant de revenir à la Villa. Je réunis Renesmée, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle pour leur expliquer que j'avais décidé de muter et prévenir la meute d'un possible combat avec les Volturi. Nessie n'était pas d'accord sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer à la meute de perdre un des leurs. Par contre, les autres étaient tous en accord avec moi, se souvenant parfaitement de la manière dont les loups leur avaient prêté main forte pour protéger Bella des nouveau-nés.

-N'en dit rien à Bella pour le moment, me demanda Edward, il faudra d'abord lui avouer la vrai raison de notre venu.

-Mais une partie de la meute viennent me rejoindre très bientôt.

-Oui je sais, je les sens approcher, ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui dire qu'ils viennent te rendre visite, transforme toi pour leur parler en pensée.

-Comme tu voudras, mais dépêchez-vous de lui dire, plus vite elle le saura et plus vite nous pourrons mettre tout en œuvre pour protéger Charlie.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Jacob, et je m'occuperai des miennes, fait ce que je te demande pour le moment et tout se passera pour le mieux.

Je laissai alors échapper de ma gorge un léger grognement afin de lui faire part de mon mécontentement. Il n'avait pas à me parler sur ce ton. Je sortis donc de la Villa et trouvèrent mes frères à la lisière de la forêt. Je couru au loin pour muter et ainsi revenir en loup devant la Villa pour m'adresser à ma nouvelle meute en pensées.

*Merci mes frères*…commençais-je avant d'être coupé par Leah qui émis un feulement.

*Merci mes frères ET ma sœur, je vous suis reconnaissant d'accepter cette mission. Toutefois, vous devez garder la véritable raison de se garde-à-vous secrète. Je vous en ferai part lorsque l'interdiction sera levé.* Dis-je en utilisant ma voix d'Alpha.

À ce moment là, tous plissèrent le nez et se retournèrent vers l'allée qui menait au chemin principal. Je reconnu l'odeur de William qui s'approchait. La meute, qui s'était mis en position d'attaque, ne l'avait jamais rencontré donc ils croyaient qu'il était ennemi.

*Du calme vous tous, c'est William Cullen, un nouveau, plus vraiment nouveau à vrai dire, mais disons, le dernier membre à s'être joint à la famille Cullen.* Les rassurais-je.

Ce dernier passa devant nous en nous saluant d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la Villa.


	22. Chapitre 21 Questionnement

**Chapitre 21**

**Questionnement**

**(Point de vue d'Aria)**

La demande eu l'effet d'une bombe dans ma tête. J'eus l'impression qu'un millier d'abeilles bourdonnaient autour de moi, j'étais engourdie par ce son si troublant. Moi devenir vampire? Ca n'allait pas bien dans leur tête ou quoi ? Comme si ma vie présente n'était pas assez souffrante, ils voulaient que ma douleur perdure pour l'éternité. Je ne pouvais pas accepter une telle chose. Mon pouls s'était accéléré et ma respiration se fit haletante. J'eue même l'impression de m'évanouir par manque d'oxygène. William, qui me fixait, avait dans le regard de la panique, comme s'il se doutait de ce que je pouvais penser, fuir et le plus rapidement possible. Je me tournai vers Edward, lui qui pouvait lire dans les pensées, avait sans doute tout entendu de ma frayeur, j'étais trop paniquée pour réfléchir calmement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper qui m'envoya une onde de courage et de sérénité. Mais de quoi avais-je peur au juste? Les Cullen ne sont pas comme tous les vampires des légendes, ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal, ce qui me conviendrait parfaitement. De plus, je n'ai plus personne, je suis seule au monde, et voilà qu'une vie de famille harmonieuse et aimante s'offre à moi. Ce que j'ai toujours désiré, l'amour. Mon William avait tenue sa promesse, il était revenu me chercher et il m'avait serré très fort, marque que je lui avais manquée. Je l'aime et il m'aime, peut-être pas autant que je l'aime, mais nous sommes bien tous les deux. Vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité, voilà ce qu'il m'offrait. Une façon sans doute d'effacer les deux dernières années de souffrance. William avait perçu dans mon attitude quelque chose qui lui faisait peur, il resserra la poigne qu'il avait autour de ma taille puis il prit la parole, ce qui me fit sorti de ma réflexion.

-Aria, mon amour, nous n'aurions jamais du te demander cela, oublie tout ca, je vois clairement que tu n'es pas prête, rassemble tes choses, nous rentrons à Forks.

-Non, laisse-moi quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits s'il te plaît, et laisse-moi réfléchir. Dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. Je n'ai encore pas pris de décision, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande, mais je dois avouer que la proposition est tentante.

Je m'approchai de lui afin de lui faire comprendre, par un somptueux et langoureux baisé, que même si je n'avais pas pris ma décision, ma réflexion allait dans le bon sens. Cependant, ce qui suit se déroula à une vitesse folle, trop rapide pour mes yeux d'humain, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est qu'étant en train d'embrasser mon William, Jasper sauta sur lui dans un grognement infernal, Edward et Emmett quant à eux, me prirent dans leurs bras pour m'amener très loin sur la plage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je scandais de toute mes forces le prénom de mon destiné, quand Edward me déposa par terre devant lui et Emmett, j'étais folle de rage.

-Que se passe-t-il hurlais-je, mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas, laissez moi aller le rejoindre, nous avons été suffisamment séparé longtemps. Je vous en prie ne me l'enlevez pas.

À présent je sanglotais. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les frapper tous les deux mais en vain. Je décidai alors de laissé couler ma peine dans les bras d'Edward, Emmett, derrière moi, m'apaisa en me tapotant légèrement le dos.

-Aria, je sais que tu n'avais pas pris ta décision. Dit Edward de son ténor réconfortant, lorsque tu as embrassée Will, ca l'a rendu fou. Il n'avait plus les idées très claires et il voulu te mordre. Ne lui en veut pas je t'en prie, et ne m'en veux pas non plus, je sais que tu désire nous rejoindre, mais je crois que ta réflexion doit être encore plus profonde de ce que tu as réfléchi pour l'instant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrette après coup.

-Aria, nous sommes intervenu à temps, Jasper nous appel, Will s'est calmé, mais il s'en veut énormément, viens, nous allons le rejoindre, mais reste près de moi, au cas où. Dit Emmett sur un ton fraternel qui ne me déplaisait pas.

Nous retournâmes vers la maison tous les trois d'un pas calme. J'étais à nouveau complètement submergé dans mes pensées. Je me retournai vers Edward en lui adressant un regard suppliant.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Edward, puis-je te demander à ce que tu me laisse un peu d'intimité s'il te plaît? J'aimerais me sentir seule dans mes pensées pour le moment.

-D'accord je vais te laisser aux bons soins d'Emmett, je rentre alors. Me répondit-il en m'adressant un magnifique sourire.

-Merci, dis-je en le regardant s'éloigner à vitesse vampirique.

Je marchais côte à côte avec Emmett depuis maintenant 15 minutes, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils avaient pu m'amener aussi loin de la maison. À ce moment là, je commençai à errer dans mes pensées. Je me savais seule avec moi-même et je pue me permettre de laisser mon imagination divaguer. Je me vie vampire, magnifique blonde aux yeux brillant d'un rayon dorées, je me trouvais magnifique, j'eue les larmes aux yeux en voyant cette image. Il est vrai que j'avais la larme facile depuis toujours. Ensuite je vie une bête gisant sur le sol, mort. Un frisson me parcouru tout le long de mon échine. Je finirai bien par m'y habituer, pensais-je. Après presque 30 minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes à la maison, j'étais restée planter devant la porte et j'eue alors une idée. J'ouvris la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur suivi d'Emmett. Je vie alors William assis sur le canapé la tête entre les mains. Il releva la tête et me vis dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Aria, pardonne-moi je t'en prie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni te faire du mal, avait-il dit en se relevant et en voulant me rejoindre, mais Jasper et Carlisle l'en empêchaient.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, tout iras bien maintenant.

-Pourquoi chantes-tu cette chanson? Et à l'envers de surcroît? Me demanda Edward.

Je ris intérieurement, en remerciant Alice de m'avoir fournis cette idée pour brouillé le don d'Edward.

-Je veux simplement ne pas être entendu Edward, car ce que j'ai à vous dire nous concerne tous. Je refuse de faire subir à William ce que tu as pu subir Edward. Je ne vous cacherez pas que je n'ai pas peur, je ne vous cacherez pas que je n'ai pas songé à m'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible. Mais maintenant que j'ai réfléchie, j'ai décidé de rester. Pour toi mon amour, et surtout pour moi. J'ai vécu tant de souffrance, et j'espère que votre amour à vous tous me le feront oublié. Vous m'offrez la vie éternelle au sein d'une famille que j'adore, alors William, je te donne mon cœur ainsi que son rythme.

Des larmes sortîmes de l'imprévue, chose que je ne pouvais pas retenir ni contrôler. William se faufila entre les mains de ses gardiens pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serrait contre lui alors je lui chuchotai à l'oreille un « je t'aime » à peine perceptible.

-Plus que tout, me répondit-il.

Il m'embrassa, moins passionnément cette fois, mais tout aussi aimant qu'avant.

-Quand est prévue la transformation, lui demandais-je.

-Seulement quand tu le souhaiteras mon amour.

-Alors ce sera ce soir.

Tous me regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Je désirai devenir comme eux, alors pourquoi attendre, plus rien ne me rattachait à cette vie merdique. J'étais même prête à ce que ce soit ici et maintenant.

-Nous pourrions même le faire ici et maintenant, mais je doute que c'est ce que tu as envie. Carlisle amène le reste de la famille loin d'ici pour environs 3 heures, j'aimerais être seule avec Aria, à votre retour, elle sera en processus de transformation.

Ils quittèrent tous la maison très rapidement, et je me retrouvai en un éclair dans la chambre blanche. William m'avait déposé sur le lit puis il s'était étendu à mon côté. Me caressant lentement l'épaule puis le dos. Il empoigna ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

-Écoute moi Aria, il faut que tu saches certaine chose sur la transformation et sur l'après. Tout ce que ton corps et ton cerveau auront appris depuis ta naissance, seront enfouis au plus profond de ta mémoire. Tes souvenirs seront flous et les sensations que tu étais habituée à ressentir, tu ne les sentiras plus jamais de la même manière. Certaines choses seront totalement différentes et meilleur, mais certaines choses seront alors atroces pour toi, comme par exemple la nourriture humaine. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant non plus.

-Mais ça m'est égale, tu sais, je n'ai jamais été très maternelle. Dis-je en baissant le regard.

William finit son récit en m'expliquant tout sur les nouveau-nées, la chose qui m'embêtait le plus c'est qu'il y avait une chance pour que mon amour pour lui s'éteigne et que seule la soif l'emporte. Malgré qu'il tenta de me réconforté en me racontant l'histoire de la transformation de Bella, je doutais encore que notre amour soit aussi puissant que le leur. William avait augmenté la ferveur de ses caresses, je frissonnai, mais pas de froid cette fois-ci, de plaisir. L'envie et le désir s'empara de moi, je me retournai vers Will, passa mon bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement, il me tira encore plus vers lui à un point où je me retrouvai au-dessus de lui. Instinctivement, mes jambes s'était raidit et mon bassin jonglait entre l'avant et l'arrière. Ma température corporelle augmenta en flèche que l'eau perlait sur mon front. Je décidai d'enlever mon chemisier de me coller contre le torse froid de William. Je continuais de l'embrasser délicatement, et je sentis sa poigne devenir plus solide. Il enleva également son t-shirt puis me renvoya sur le dos. Il plongea vers moi en m'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou. Nous nous regardâmes intensément l'un l'autre puis sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, je sortis un préservatif de la table de chevet. Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement entrelacés et nues sous les couvertures. Nous nous accordions parfaitement, comme si durant des millénaires nos âmes se seraient cherchées et que maintenant elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Nous fîmes l'amour pendant presque 2 heures, mon corps d'humaine n'en pouvait plus même si l'envie et le désir étaient toujours à leur plus haut niveau. Haletante et complètement engourdie par la quantité de sang qui frappait contre mes tempes, je fixai William qui était au-dessus de moi et dis :

-William, Je t'aime et ce de tout mon cœur pour l'éternité rien de pourra changer cela, je serai à toi.

-Aria, Je t'aime plus que tout, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme?

Un oui silencieux avait été prononcé entre nos yeux, il m'embrassa fougueusement. Lorsque notre baisée prit fin, je lui lançai un dernier regard de mes yeux bleus, puis détourna le regard, étirant ainsi mon cou, William déposa un ultime baisé sur ma jugulaire avant d'y inséré ses dents.


	23. Chapitre 22 transformation

**Chapitre 22**

**Transformation**

**(Point de vue de William)**

Le moment était venu, il fallait que je la morde, je devais me contenir de la vider de son sang. Je ne pardonnerai jamais si je n'y parviendrais pas. Son cœur battait avec une telle force que je sentis la pulsation sur mes lèvres juste avant que je m'apprête à lui arracher la vie.

L'inévitable se produisit, c'est avec la bouche rempli de venin que je la mordis. Elle poussa plusieurs cris de douleur, mais je n'étais pas capable d'arrêter. Son sang chaud qui se déversait en moi me rendait complètement fou. Son goût exquis me donnait l'impression qu'il avait existé que pour moi, qu'il était fait pour que moi seul puisse le boire. Le ralentissement des jets de sang dans ma bouche m'indiquait que le volume sanguin de ma victime diminuait et que le cœur faiblissait. Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire? Non il ne fallait pas, je devais combattre, cesser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'avais totalement tord, elle n'était pas ma victime. Elle poussa un cri intense et je me détachai d'elle. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne criait plus.

-ARIA ?? Tu m'entends? Oh NONNNN.

* * *

(Point de vue de Carlisle)

Nous entendîmes un grognement infernal au loin. Je regardai mes fils d'un œil inquiet, et s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter? Je chassai vite cette idée de ma tête, je me rappelai qu'Edward avait bien réussi lui à s'arrêter pour Bella, son amour, sa vie, William serait tout aussi capable de le faire…

-Carlisle, tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît de penser à cela? Je crains seulement que l'amour que je porte à Bella soit plus fort et solide que ce que peut ressentir William pour Aria.

-Ed ? Tu peux ressentir les émotions maintenant ? Je sais qu'il l'aime tout aussi fort que tu peux aimer ta douce et tout aussi fort que j'aime Alice, son sang a chanté pour lui comme le sang de Bella a chanté pour toi.

Jasper n'avait pas tord. Il existait une légende selon laquelle lorsqu'un vampire s'éprend d'un ou d'une humaine c'est parce que ce dernier est attiré par son sang, cela s'expliquerais de la même façon que l'imprégnation pour les Quileutes de Forks. Le sang d'Aria a chanté pour William, il l'a envoûté et maintenant ils ne peuvent plus se séparer.

-Rentrons mes fils, la transformation est sûrement commencée.

* * *

(Point de vue de William)

Elle ne criait plus et ne bougeait plus. Paniqué, je la pris dans bras en la secouant doucement. Il fallait qu'elle survive, je ne pourrai vivre avec la culpabilité de n'avoir su me contenir, pour elle, pour ma douce, ma bien-aimée. J'essayais tant bien que mal de percevoir quelque chose dans son état qui m'indiquerait que le processus de transformation avait commencé, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je lui murmurais de douces et tendres paroles à celle qui avait bien voulu m'épousé, à celle avec qui j'étais devenu un homme quelques heures auparavant.

-S'il te plaît mon amour, donne moi un signe de vie. Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec la culpabilité de t'avoir donné la mort.

À présent je tremblais de rage contre moi-même. J'étais accroupi dans un coin de la chambre en me maudissant du monstre que j'étais quand Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Il me mit une main sur l'épaule pour me réconforter sans doute, et pour me dire que j'avais échoué. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder mais mon regard s'arrêta sur le lit où je l'avais déposé. Elle n'y était plus. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous revenu ? Demandais-je à mon père.

-Il y a de cela 4 bonnes heures mon fils. Il a été difficile de te sortir de cet état. Il est temps de rentré à présent.

-Non, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas pu la regarder une dernière fois. Où est son cadavre? Je veux la serrai contre moi, Carlisle je suis désolé, je m'en veux terriblement, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai me pardonné, et Edward, il doit également m'en vouloir d'avoir détruit notre seule chance de retrouver Bella.

Je sentis une horrible oppression dans la poitrine, le vide. Voilà ce qu'il y avait à l'endroit où les « je t'aime » d'Aria avait été emmagasiné, à la place d'un semblant de cœur, j'avais maintenant un immense vide, un trou noir. Je me levai pour rejoindre la famille dans le salon mais j'y étais seul avec mon père.

-Où sont les autres? Demandais-je.

-Ils sont partis chasser, ils ne devraient plus tarder à présent. Comme tu étais enterré sous une tonne de culpabilité là-haut dans la chambre, ils ont décidé de ne pas t'attendre pour sa première chasse. Il devenait dangereux de la priver de sang frais.

J'ouvris les yeux aussi grands que cela m'était permis lorsque Carlisle avait prononcé ces mots. « Sa première chasse », « de LA priver de sang ». La colère monta en moi, pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt?

-Elle est vivante, du moins, elle est transformée? J'ai réussi? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt?

-Nous avons essayé William, crois-moi. Seulement, tu étais profondément blesser et souffrant d'avoir cru sa perte que tu étais totalement fermé au monde extérieur.

-Mais attend un peu, je réfléchissais aux derniers évènements et je comptais mentalement au nombre d'heures depuis que je l'avais mordu, c'est impossible que cela puisse avoir réussi, Carlisle cela fait à peine 6h que je l'ai mordu, comment peut-elle s'être transformé aussi rapidement?

-Cela reste un mystère fiston, je suis tout aussi surpris que toi, peut-être cela fait-il partis de son don, de faire accélérer le temps.

-Il faut que je la retrouve tout de suite, tu sais dans quel secteur ils sont allés?

-Reste ici William, ils vont revenir dans quelques instant à peine, je sens déjà son odeur.

Son odeur? Je pris alors une grande inspiration tout en me concentrant. Je perçu d'abord l'odeur de Jasper puis celui d'Edward, probablement parce que je les connaissais bien, puis une odeur particulière, un parfum inconnu qui se rapprochait. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mettre un nom sur cette odeur, alors je fermai les yeux pour parvenir à me concentrer plus fort. De la lavande, non trop discret. Lorsque je réussi enfin à connaître son parfum, une multitude de souvenir apparurent dans ma tête. D'abord, ma mère qui, souriante, déposant un bouquet de grosse fleur violette au milieu de la table. Ma mère, comme elle pouvait me manquer. Elle adorait cette fleur, elle en cultivait à tous les étés.

-C'est du lilas! M'écriais-je.

J'ouvris les yeux et je la vis devant moi. L'apparition d'un ange. Sa beauté exquise, elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Malgré ses yeux de sang, sa magnificence n'égalait rien à ce que j'avais pu voir de mes yeux depuis bientôt 60 ans. Son teint laiteux s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blond qui avaient poussés et qui s'étendaient jusqu'au bas de ses reins, son corps s'était renforci et développé, mais ses courbes qui me faisaient tourner la tête étaient toujours aussi prononcées et envoûtantes. Elle était devant moi, je ne rêvais pas, j'avais réussi à ne pas la tuer. Je savais que mon amour pour elle était plus fort que la soif. Grand ciel que je pouvais l'aimé. De plus son effluve était une odeur que j'avais sentis tout au long de ma vie d'humain, un parfum dont ma mère raffolait. En quelque sorte, je prenais cela pour un signe du destin, nous étions à présent fait l'un pour l'autre j'en étais certain.

-Aria? Mon amour?

Je m'avançai vers elle, mais au lieu de venir me rejoindre, elle fit un pas vers l'arrière. Ce mouvement de recule me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans mon cœur mort.

-C'est moi ma douce, William, ton fiancé. Dis-je, croyant qu'elle devait avoir perdu la mémoire comme cela pouvait se produire suite à la transformation.

Elle détourna le regard vers Edward qui lui fit un signe que tout allait bien. Elle s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main que je pris dans la mienne. Je continuais de la fixer ne découvrant ainsi aucune émotion, aucune expression dans son visage, de tout évidence, elle ne se rappelait plus de son amour pour moi, seul la soif comptait. Je savais par contre qu'elle reviendrait, qu'elle surmonterait la soif, je devais seulement être patient.

-Aria, dit Carlisle, il serait plus prudent de retourner à Forks en voiture, je doute que de passer 4 heures en avion avec des dizaines d'humains soient très prudent compte tenu de la situation. Jasper, s'il te plait part devant nous, retourne à Rio pour louer une voiture nous te rejoindrons dans quelques minutes.

Jasper sauta dans la mer et regagna la rive de Rio de Janeiro à la nage. Nous terminâmes nos bagages avant d'emprunter l'embarcation pour retrouver Jasper qui avait pris soin de prendre deux voitures, une BMW et une Porsche. Je pris place à l'arrière de la BMW avec Aria, alors qu'Emmett prit le volant et que Carlisle s'installa côté passager. Edward et Jasper prirent la Porsche.

-Dans combien de temps allons nous arriver Carlisle? Demandais-je.

-À la vitesse dont roulent Emmett et Edward, je dirais en soirée William.

-À moins que notre nouvelle sœur utilise son fabuleux don, dit Emmett en riant.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai réellement un Emmett.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais sa mélodieuse voix. Elle était sublime et enchanteresse, pourvu qu'elle ne tarde pas trop à se rappeler de notre amour, me dis-je mentalement.

-Tu peux essayer de te concentrer Aria, peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner.

-Je veux bien essayer, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, mais je doute que…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, nous étions dans une profonde forêt, très dense. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, nous étions, de toute évidence, sur le sentier qui mène à la Villa.

-Aria, tu te rends compte? Tu as un don! M'écriais-je.

-Tu contrôle le temps ma chérie, et même plus.

-Que veux-tu dire Carlisle? Demanda-t-elle.

-À quelle heure avons-nous quittés Rio de Janeiro?

-À 9h15, répondit Emmett.

-Regarder l'heure maintenant.

-Waouh, c'est géant, explosa Emmett. Il est 9h30!

-Aria, il t'est possible de contrôler le temps individuellement, c'est-à dire, que le monde continue de tourner normalement alors que ceux que tu as choisi peuvent avancer dans le temps plus rapidement.

Nous arrivâmes devant la villa, et bien sûr, grâce au don d'Alice, tout le monde nous attendait devant la maison. J'étais, pour ma part perdu dans mes pensées, si elle pouvait faire accélérer le temps, elle pourrait sans doute me revenir plus rapidement que prévu. Je me retournai vers elle quand je fus frappé par la vision qui s'offrait à moi.


	24. Chapitre 23 La réunion

**Chapitre 23**

**La Réunion**

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

Nous étions encore sur ce banc de parc lorsque l'aube se pointa. J'ignore pourquoi, mais aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis sa déclaration. Je ne savais trop quoi dire, trop incertaine de mes sentiments à son égard, dans le doute, je préférai me taire et savourer le moment présent. Je me repassais en revu le magnifique baisé que nous venions de nous échanger quand il me dit qu'il était temps de rentré. La réunion devait reprendre dans 1 heure environ. De retour au domaine de Roumains, je pris congé de Terence pour aller me rafraîchir dans ma chambre avant de retrouver mon clan en vue de la plus grande décision que le monde vampirique puisse prendre, la dernière fois que les Volturi on été déclaré « Clan vampirique ministériel », les délibérations avaient durées trois jours. En entrant dans ma chambre Heidi était assise sur le canapé.

-Coucou Bella! Tu as passé une belle nuit? Me demanda-t-elle le sourire en coin.

-Magnifique, et troublante en même temps, répondis-je gênée.

-Quand même, Terence est le meilleur parti, tu ne va quand même pas me dire que tu as repoussé ses avances? Ça se voit, gros comme le ciel qu'il est amoureux de toi! Allez, raconte-moi!

-Il n'y a rien à dire, je t'assure Heidi, nous sommes restés assis sur un banc de parc à discuter toute la nuit.

-Pffff, à d'autre oui!

-Bon d'accord, nous nous sommes embrassés, t'es contente ?

-Oui, pouffa-t-elle, il va cesser de tous nous embêter, Bella par-ci, Bella par-là!

Roulant les yeux, je pris une serviette dans la penderie et me retira dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais toutefois pas besoin de me laver, seulement, de me rafraîchir les idées. Mon esprit divagua loin, très loin de ce pays. J'étais avec mon père dans ma chambre, je venais tout juste de revenir habiter chez lui. Puis, me vint à l'esprit, ma première journée d'école au Lycée de Forks.

***Flashback***

-Qui sont ces gens? Demandai-je à ma voisine dont le nom m'échappait toujours.

-******et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, récita-t-elle. Celle qui est partie, c'est Alice Cullen. Ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme.

***Fin du Flashback***

Il y avait un trou noir dans mon souvenir, comme s'il y avait un nom, dans l'énumération que ma copine avait faite des Cullen, qui manquait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentré, mais hélas, rien du tout, seulement un bruit sourd et flou, comme s'il y avait eu un brouhaha incroyable dans la cafétéria du Lycée exactement là où ma copine commenta l'entrée des Cullen.

-Bella, dépêche-toi un peu bon sang, tu va nous mettre en retard, Jane voudrait également se détendre un peu avant que reprenne la Réunion, alors il faudrait que tu la remplace auprès de nos maîtres.

-Oui je suis déjà sortie, et tu sais quoi? J'ai eu le temps de m'habiller avant même que tu aie terminé de parler. Pouffais-je.

Je sortis le nez dans l'embrassure de la porte, juste assez pour apercevoir le joli minois de ma copine Heidi qui se tenait toujours sur le canapé, les bras croisés, avec un air exaspéré en plus.

- Fais pas cette tête Hei…

On frappa à la porte au même moment. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour ouvrir quand Terence entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour jolie fleur. Permet-moi de t'accompagner aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas la force de me tenir à l'écart de toi. Oh, bonjour Heidi.

-Bonjour Terence.

-Bien sûr que tu peux m'accompagner, je ne verrais pas pourquoi il y aurait un problème. Je suis persuadée que tous ici aient un tant soit peu de courage pour affronter Aro.

Je dis au revoir à Heidi en la serrant fort contre moi. Je ne sais réellement pas pourquoi j'ai fais cela car il n'était pas dans mon habitude de me montrer si démonstrative. Quoi qui l'en soit, je pris la main que me tendait Terence puis sortie avec lui pour rejoindre notre petit groupe dans la grande salle de réunion.

-Bonjour Bella, m'avait dit Aro.

-Maîtres, la réunion recommencera dans quelques minutes, j'ai cru aimable de revenir plus tôt pour offrir quelques instants de répit à Jane.

-Merci Bella, dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir, tu es trop gentille.

Nous nous installâmes tous, moi assis à la droite d'Aro et Terrence à la mienne, main dans la main. Je me sentais inconfortable d'afficher notre rapprochement devant nos maîtres.

-Donne-moi ta main Bella, dit Aro

-Je n'ai rien à cacher maître, que voulez-vous savoir?

-Si tu n'as rien à cacher, donne-moi ta main!

Je la lui donnai en retirant l'autre de la main de Terence, s'il apprenait que ce nous avions fait cette nuit, il ne me laisserait peut-être plus être avec lui.

-D'accord Bella, je suis contente que tu aille retrouvée ta belle humeur. Si c'est avec Terence que tu es heureuse, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Merci Maître, dis-je tout sourire et en replaçant ma main là où elle devait être.

-Maintenant soit attentive chère enfant.

Je baissai les yeux vers l'estrade centrale pour apercevoir Stefan qui donna le coup d'envoi à la dernière partie de la Réunion.

-Très chers amis, nous voici tous présent pour élire le prochain Clan Vampirique Ministériel. Il est d'une importance capitale que tous et chacun soit d'accord, aucune majorité ne sera acceptée, nous resterons en délibération tant et aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que nous soyons tous d'accord. Maintenant, je laisse la parole aux chefs des clans qui nous dévoileront le nom du clan qu'ils veulent élire. Les débats commenceront par la suite s'il n'y a pas d'unanimité.

Durant presqu'une heure, tous les clans se présentèrent devant tous pour dire leur choix, il y avait de nombreuse différences entre les choix, ce qui annonçait une très longue période de vote. À ce moment, tous entendîmes un brouhaha inhabituel à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion, un hurlement intense et rauque nous parvînmes aux oreilles, alerté par ce son déchirant, je déployai automatiquement mon bouclier entourant ainsi les trois frères Volturi, Terence et moi-même.


	25. Chapitre 24 Le don

**Chapitre 24**

**Le don**

**(Point de vue d'Aria)**

La douleur que j'avais ressentie lors de ma transformation n'était comparable avec rien à ce que j'avais pu connaître de ma vie d'humaine. Et j'en connais un rayon sur la douleur intérieure. Par contre, j'aurais cru que le processus aurait prit plus de temps, que la torture durerait sans que je sache quand elle se terminerait. Le feu avait consumé chaque partie de vie, chaque battement de cœur. J'avais ouvert les yeux et fus éblouis par les rayons matinaux de soleil. Je pouvais distinguer chaque parcelle infiniment petite de matières en suspension dans l'air. J'entendais également tout ce qui pouvait se passer à des mètres à la ronde comme si j'avais été tout près. J'entendis alors une conversation pas très loin de la maison, c'était Carlisle avec les fils Cullen, ils arriveraient bientôt. Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginais leurs réactions en me voyant, allant à leurs rencontre, ils avaient d'abord restés époustouflé et surpris. Emmett dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie, sauf peut-être les yeux, Edward quant à lui avait baisser la tête honteux d'avoir pu croire que son frère pouvait être faible, Jasper lui envoya une onde de sérénité et toute la culpabilité fut remplacé par une immense joie, aux dires de Jasper, de pouvoir être considéré comme un Clan et de sauver Bella. Carlisle, quant à lui, avait d'innombrable questions, il ne comprenait pas comment se faisait-il que la transformation soit déjà terminé. Je gardai les yeux fermés en me disant que ce genre de première rencontre serait agréable. Lorsque je les ouvrai, la scène qui se déroulait devant moi me déstabilisa. Tout se que j'avais pu imaginer était en train de se passer, pas une impression de déjà-vu, mais exactement la même, les même paroles, les mêmes gestes. Je me repris vite des ses émotions quand une odeur alléchante m'envoûta. Une exquise flagrance qui me brouillait l'esprit. Dépourvue de tout jugement, je pris la fuite dans la direction d'où me parvenait la délicieuse effluve. Les Cullen essayèrent de me suivre mais sans y parvenir, j'étais trop rapide. J'avais hélas fermé les yeux et je me voyais évidé un être de tout son sang, ce qui assouvit rapidement la brûlure de ma gorge provoqué par ce sublime parfum. Carlisle décida d'aller rejoindre William, alors qu'Edward, Emmett et Jasper partirent à ma recherche. Lorsqu'ils m'ont enfin trouvé, j'en étais à ma deuxième victime. Soulagé de me retrouver en train de m'abreuver du sang d'un guépard, Jasper s'approcha de moi tout en m'envoyant une onde de réconfort et de confiance, il ne voulait pas me brusquer.

-Aria? Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais que tu nous a tous fait une peur bleue ma belle.

-Pardonne-moi, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne suis pas de nature téméraire d'habitude.

-Tu n'es pas un vampire « d'habitude » avait dit Emmett en s'approchant l'air taquin.

Edward, quant à lui, m'avait expliqué les instincts naturelles des vampires, encore heureux qu'aucun n'humain n'ai été sur mon chemin, m'avait-il dit. En route vers la maison, nous discutâmes de ma transformation et de la rapidité du processus. Je décidai de glisser un mot sur notre première rencontre et de ce que j'en avais imaginé. Tous restèrent pensif à l'idée d'un éventuelle don, ce que je doutais fort. En arrivant devant la maison, quelque chose m'empêchait d'avancer, un étrange sentiment indéchiffrable. Une petite tape sur l'épaule venant de Jasper, ne pouvait que me redonner courage. Emboîtant le pas des frères Cullen, j'entrai dans la maison pour y découvrir William. Son visage était resté tel quel dans ma mémoire. Cependant, rien. Aucun sentiment à son égard, aucune envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire que tout va bien. Je dirais même plus, j'avais peur de le toucher et de n'y découvrir aucun amour et de me voir dans l'obligation d'annuler les fiançailles.

-Aria? Mon amour?

Il s'avança vers moi, mais la peur me fit reculer d'un pas.

-C'est moi ma douce, William, ton fiancé.

Je me retournai vers Edward, afin de jauger s'il y avait le moindre danger, il me fit un signe que tout allait bien. Je m'approchai de lui en lui tendant la main, qu'il prit tout de suite dans la sienne. Je ne voulais pas, à ce moment là, afficher une émotion qui pourrait me trahir sur la disparition de mes sentiments, alors je tentai de rester impassible. Peut-être avec le temps me dis-je mentalement, soit que l'amour revient, ou soit qu'il reste enfouit pour l'éternité. Carlisle pensa alors qu'il serait plus prudent, vu ma condition, de rentré à Forks en voiture, alors il demanda à Jasper de regagner la plage de rio pour aller louer des voitures. Nous finissâmes de boucler mes bagages et empruntions l'embarcation qui nous ramènerait vers les rives de Rio de Janeiro. À notre arrivé, Jasper avec dégotté une BMW et une Porsche. Je pris place à l'arrière de la BMW avec William, alors qu'Emmett prit le volant et Carlisle s'installa côté passager. Edward et Jasper prirent la Porsche.

-Dans combien de temps allons nous arriver Carlisle? Demanda William.

-À la vitesse dont roulent Emmett et Edward, je dirais en soirée.

-À moins que notre nouvelle sœur utilise son fabuleux don, dit Emmett en riant.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai réellement un Emmett. Répondis-je.

-Tu peux essayer de te concentrer Aria, peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner.

-Je veux bien essayer, dis-je en fermant les yeux, mais je doute que…

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, nous étions dans une profonde forêt, très dense. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, nous étions, de toute évidence, sur le sentier qui mène à la Villa.

-Aria, tu te rends compte? Tu as un don! Avait crié William.

-Tu contrôle le temps ma chérie, et même plus. Dit Carlisle

-Que veux-tu dire Carlisle? Demandais-je.

-À quelle heure avons-nous quittés Rio de Janeiro?

-À 9h15, répondit Emmett.

-Regarder l'heure maintenant.

-Waouh, c'est géant, explosa Emmett. Il est 9h30!

-Aria, il t'est possible de contrôler le temps individuellement, c'est-à dire, que le monde continue de tourner normalement alors que ceux que tu as choisi peuvent avancer dans le temps plus rapidement.

Nous arrivâmes devant la villa, et bien sûr, grâce au don d'Alice, tout le monde nous attendait devant la maison. J'étais alors perdue dans mes pensées, si Carlisle dit vrai, je pourrais peut-être essayer de m'accélérer toute seule dans le temps, et vérifier si mes sentiments pour William reviendraient. Combien de temps, environ pourrais-je avancer, combien de temps pour un nouveau-né d'oublier la soif? En évoquant cette pensé, ma bouche se remplis de venin et la gorge me brûla. Pas maintenant me dis-je en tentant de me concentrer sur mon objectif. Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai toute seule au monde pour n'avoir que moi à accélérer. Mon visage dans un trou noir, des filaments lumineux et argentée passèrent tout près de moi, un vertige inattendu et bouleversant s'empara de tout mon être, je tombai au sol sous la pression qui envahissait ma tête. Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais toujours couchée sur le dos, devant la maison des Cullen. Tout le monde s'était accroupit autour de moi veillant à ce que j'aille bien, Carlisle tenta de voir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, en me posant un tas de questions auquel je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Mais lorsque je le vis, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. William, en retrait, regardait la scène de loin, incapable de s'approcher de moi, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers lui à grande enjambée.

-Mon amour, J'ai fais cela pour toi, je me suis accélérer pour toi, pour voir si mon amour allait revenir, je suis là mon tendre!

Il m'attrapa au vol et me fit virevolter dans les airs. Me gardant contre lui, il déposa une multitude de baiser sur chaque partie de mon visage.

-Je suis tellement heureux Aria, j'ai réellement cru t'avoir tué. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'en fais surtout pas cher amour, je suis là maintenant. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai oublié. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si mon amour n'avait pas été plus fort que la soif, ou encore pire, si je n'avais pas eu se don. Dis-je en callant mon visage au creux de son épaule.

-Entrons maintenant ma belle, nous avons encore du travail à accomplir avant de pouvoir célébrer notre amour. Sache qu'Edward doit souffrir terriblement de nous voir heureux ainsi.

Automatiquement, je dirigeai mon regard vers Edward qui en nous regardant, avait pris Renesmée dans ses bras en lui murmurant la promesse qu'ils seraient eux aussi heureux à nouveau.


	26. Chapitre 25 Le plan

**Chapitre 25**

**Le plan**

**(Point de vue d'Edward)**

Il m'était insupportable de regarder cette scène sans en ressentir les effets dévastateurs. William et Aria méritaient de se retrouver et j'étais content pour eux, seulement, je ne pus empêcher la jalousie me traverser l'esprit. Renesmée pleurait dans mes bras alors que je lui promettais que nous aussi allions connaître un tel bonheur.

-S'il te plaît ma douce enfant, ta mère nous reviendra sous peu, je suis persuadé qu'il y a une explication, elle ne peut pas nous avoir oubliés, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu.

-Et si elle ne nous avait pas oubliés, mais qu'elle ne désirait plus être avec nous? Me demanda-t-elle en sanglot.

-Je me refuse de croire en cette possibilité, pas tant que j'aurai espoir et foi en notre amour.

Les larmes de ma fille me traversèrent le cœur comme un millier de coups de couteau. Par contre, je me refusai à lui montrer ma douleur et ma peine. Il ne fallait pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je me devais d'être fort et de garder la tête froide, Renesmée mérite elle aussi le bonheur. Jacob, qui s'était approché, lui caressa le dos et je la lui laissai dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, je décidai d'entrer dans la maison et d'aller préparer un plan avec Carlisle et mes frères.

Assis dans l'immense bureau de mon père, nous regardâmes les multiples tableaux qui représentaient les Volturi. Une haine sans limite s'empara de moi, un grondement infernal monta dans ma gorge en me brûlant au passage, cependant, le feu s'éteignit avant que le son ne se fasse entendre, je ne devais pas craquer.

-Moi je les démembrerais un par un et je les brûlerais. Fit Emmett en bombant le torse.

-Ne soit pas ridicule Emmett, tu oublie Jane et Alec, qui te réduiront en bouilli avant même que tu approche à 100 mètres des frères Volturi, dis-je impatient.

-Edward a raison, il nous faut un plan pour mettre hors d'état de nuire, les multiples gardes des Volturi. Commençons par faire un inventaire des gardes ayant des dons et étant susceptible d'avoir accompagné les trois frères à la Réunion des Clans.

Jasper prit une grande feuille et y inscrivit les noms donné par Carlisle. « Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Démétri, Heidi, Jane, Renata ».

-Et Bella, dis-je.

Jasper ajouta Bella à la suite de la liste.

-Je crois qu'Alec et Jane seront de la partie. Dit Emmett.

-Chelsea et Afton son en Irlande, Maggie et Siobhan me l'ont confirmés. Ajouta Carlisle.

-J'en déduis que Bella doit se trouver auprès d'Aro, alors Renata n'est sûrement pas là. Elles ont des dons semblables, affirma Jasper.

-Je pense que les dons de Corin et d'Heidi seraient utiles pour Aro, alors que celui de Démétri ne serait pas sollicité. Donc, nous aurions à faire avec 5 gardes Volturi en plus d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus, dis-je.

Bien qu'Emmett soit aussi dévastateur qu'une coulée de lave brûlante, je doute de réussir à faire le poids contre 8 Volturi. Surtout avec la présence d'Alec et de Jane. Je sais que j'avais promis à Renesmée et à Bella de ne plus jamais impliquer la meute dans une bagarre de ce genre, mais je doute que nous ayons une chance sans eux. Je pris alors congé de ma famille pour aller rejoindre Jacob sur la véranda. Je lui expliquai ce que j'attendais de lui sans pour autant l'obliger à accepter. Je lui exposai les multiples dangers et les pertes possibles au sein de nos deux clans.

-C'est pour quand? Me demanda-t-il.

-Prend le temps d'y réfléchir Jake, c'est dangereux.

-Edward, merde, tu sais que je suis tout aussi malheureux de savoir Bella avec ces sangs… excuse moi, avec eux. Alors répond moi, c'est pour quand?

-Demain, répondis-je en baissant le regard, honte de moi-même.

-Je dois avouer que c'est tôt, mais nous sommes déjà prêt, comme vous ne vouliez pas que je parte avec vous retrouver Aria, j'ai réuni l'ancienne meute et quelques jeunes qui me sembles prometteur. Cela fait 2 jours que nous nous entraînons, alors encore une journée d'entraînement et nous serons prêt.

-D'accord, nous partons pour la Roumanie cette nuit, il faut absolument être là le plus tôt possible. Merci Jake.

Je mis une main sur l'épaule de Jacob en signe de reconnaissance puis je regagnai la maison pour entamer les préparatifs. Jake s'enfonça dans la forêt rejoindre la meute. Pendant qu'Alice préparait les billets d'avion, j'allais faire plusieurs coup de fil à nos amis du nord pour connaître où ils en étaient rendu dans la Réunion, par chance, ils avaient fait une pause et recommenceraient le lendemain pour régler quelques questions. Nous avions alors amplement de temps pour nous y rendre. Lorsque la nuit tomba, tout était enfin prêt pour notre départ. Le carillon de la porte se fit entendre. Jacob se tenait devant une dizaine d'hommes et de jeunes hommes, tous aussi imposant les uns que les autres. Je reconnu rapidement, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth et Sam et Leah. Jake me présenta les autres, Colin, Mike, et Akian. Aria, arriva derrière moi suivi de William. Elle regarda la meute et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux avec l'air perdu et surprise.

-Akian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ca sera plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, ne me dis pas que tu les as rejoins ?

-Oui, et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans, je n'avais plus personne, et… elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

-Akian, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'accepter cela, sache que j'ai une amie aussi qui les a rejoins, il y a de cela très longtemps, mais ils ne sont pas, comme nous le croyions. Nous les traitons comme nos amis, et nos alliés, je sais qu'ils feraient exactement la même chose pour nous si notre tribu serait en danger. Hurla Jacob de sa voix d'Alpha.

-Akian, nous en reparleront plus tard, je crois que nous avons des choses plus urgentes à faire, dit-elle.

La Mercedes de Carlisle, le BMW de Rosalie, la Jeep d'Emmett et ma Volvo étaient stationnées devant la maison pour que tout le monde puissent y prendre place. Nous furent à l'aéroport de Port Angeles en moins de 5 minutes grâce au don d'Aria. L'embarquement était prévu pour minuit et notre arrivée était prévue pour 10h, selon Alice, nous serions un peu serrés dans le temps, mais un coup d'œil à Aria, et nous serions dans les temps.

Le vol se passa rapidement, je discutais avec Carlisle sur notre plan, d'abord, entré à l'intérieur du château roumain. Tâche plutôt facile à faire selon lui car les gardes roumains devaient un service à Carlisle depuis des décennies. Ensuite, mettre fin à la réunion, en racontant la vérité sur les Volturi, les années au service de ses derniers, Carlisle détenait des informations plutôt compromettantes qui pourraient jouer en notre faveur.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions lorsque la voix du pilote annonça notre décente vers l'aéroport international Henri-Coandă de Bucarest. Huit voitures nous attendaient à la sortie, prévoyance d'Alice qui voulait que tout soit prêt pour notre départ vers le château des Roumains. En un éclair, nous étions rendus devant la grande muraille qui contournait le palais. Carlisle nous demanda de rester dans les voitures alors qu'il sorti de la voiture pour aller parler aux gardes. Il s'adressa à eux en Roumain, et la conversation prit fin pas une accolade des trois hommes. Carlisle remonta en voiture et nous pûmes nous garer devant les gigantesques portes en bronze massif.

-Jacob, je suis désolé de devoir te demander cela, mais il faudrait que la meute reste en retrait pour le moment, s'il te plaît, mais tenez-vous prêt, nous aurons besoin de vous si la bagarre devient inévitable.

-Akian, transforme toi dans la voiture et restes-y, je vais suivre les Cullen à l'intérieur, si la guerre éclate, je me transformerai et je communiquerai avec vous par la pensée pour que vous me rejoignez.

Carlisle entra le premier, suivi de prêt par Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie étaient juste derrière et Alice et Jasper les suivaient. Renesmée tenait la main de Jacob tellement fort que celle-ci était devenue toute blanche par manque de sang dans ses veines. William et Aria, qui en était à leur premier contact réel avec le monde vampirique, avancèrent d'un pas incertain. Moi j'entrai le dernier par peur de n'être pas capable de contenir ma colère ou ma peine, je ne savais plus quel nom donner à ce sentiment qui m'habitait. Une surprise nous attendait dans le grand hall qui menait à la salle de Réunion, de nouveau gardes employés par les Roumains. Ceux-ci, qui ne nous connaissait pas, ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer et déranger le cours de la réunion. Emmett se chargea de ses deux hommes de mains en un rien de temps. Pour les calmer et les mettre en état de nuire, Jasper leur envoya une onde de peur, de très grande peur. Emmett prit les poignés des deux lourdes portes qui nous faisaient face. En y mettant toute sa force, il les poussa pour nous ouvrir le passage vers l'immense pièce. Carlisle s'avança vers l'estrade et prit la parole.

-Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici mon clan. Une des nôtre nous a été enlevés tout récemment ce qui nous empêchait ne nous joindre à vous chers amis. Cependant, nous avons trouvé, dans la personne d'Aria, une fille, une sœur et une tendre moitié, celle qui nous manquait. Alors nous voici devant vous, nous sommes le Clan Cullen d'Olympic.

Je fis un tour rapide des lieux à la recherche d'un visage, de celle qui m'avait tant manqué. Lorsque je découvris Aro et ses deux frères non loin de nous, j'aperçus Bella, assise tout près de lui, qui tenait la main d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. L'impact de la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment là est indescriptible. Une rage grandissante monta en moi et un grognement infernal sorti de ma gorge. Jacob me poussa à l'extérieur de la pièce et resta figé devant moi. J'avais les prunelles d'un rouge écarlate, l'instinct animal et prédateur en moi avait prit le dessus.


	27. Chapitre 26 Troubles

**Chapitre 26**

**Troubles**

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

Je compris que quelque chose se passait dans le hall derrière la porte de la salle suite à l'affreux hurlement. Mon bouclier déployé, je protégerais facilement mes maîtres contre toutes éventuelles attaques. Les portes furent ouverte avec une telle force que les murs en ont tremblés. Un homme blond, qui tenait la main d'une femme brune, entra dans la pièce suivi de près par d'autres personnes. Je cru reconnaître quelqu'un, mais je n'en étais pas certaine, Aro avait dit qu'il ne leur avait pas envoyé d'invitation à la Réunion des Clans puisqu'ils n'étaient plus assez pour former un clan. Mais pourtant, ils étaient bien tous là, et trois personnes de plus que dans mon souvenir tenaient leur rang. Je reconnus le Docteur qui s'approchait de l'estrade pour prendre la parole. J'étais très heureuse de tous les revoir et j'avais hâte d'aller les rejoindre après la réunion pour prendre Esmée et Alice dans mes bras.

-Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici mon clan. Une des nôtre nous a été enlevés tout récemment ce qui nous empêchait ne nous joindre à vous chers amis. Cependant, nous avons trouvé, dans la personne d'Aria, une fille, une sœur et une tendre moitié, celle qui nous manquait. Alors nous voici devant vous, nous sommes le Clan Cullen d'Olympic.

Immédiatement après ce discours, je fus submergée par une vague intense qui me donna le tourniquet. Je cru d'abord que mon bouclier ne tienne le coup, mais ce sont plutôt mes jambes qui ont flanchées. Terence serra ma main plus fort et j'oscillais ma tête sur son épaule. C'est alors que ce clan nouvellement arrivée ne me dit plus rien. Aucun souvenir, aucune émotion ne m'émanait de cette famille. Une totale indifférence. Un des leur croisa mon regard et poussa un grognement infernal, un autre, qui ne semblait pas être comme nous, puisqu'il émanait une odeur des plus exécrable, le repoussa jusque dans le grand hall. Il m'était difficile de comprendre exactement ce qui se passait. Stefan et Vladimir s'approchèrent d'eux et leur dit :

-Il n'est pas tolérable que vous débarquiez ici comme cela en pleine réunion. De plus, nous en avons presque terminés. Asséna Vladimir sur un ton des plus durs.

-Nous nous excusons de se contretemps, mais nous devons dévoiler la vérité Vladimir. Le moment est venu que les temps changent. Le monde vampirique est submergé de complots, il faut que tout cela cesse. Les Volturi créés trop d'effroi partout, les humains commencent à avoir des doutes. Repris l'homme blond qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Carlisle Cullen.

Aro se leva suivi de ses frères Caïus et Marcus. Je fus contrainte de lâcher la main de Terence pour suivre mes maîtres. Mon bouclier toujours déployé, je dévalai à vitesse vampirique l'escalier qui nous menait à la place centrale. En nous voyant approcher, les membres du clan Cullen se mirent en position d'attaque. En voyant ceci, le reste des Volturi resté assis à leur place vinrent nous rejoindre rapidement, un affrontement aurait peut-être lieu, étrangement, je n'avais aucune envie de faire du mal à cette famille, mais s'ils nous attaquaient, je n'aurais d'autres choix.

-Bonjour Carlisle, débuta Aro, je suis réellement surpris de tous vous voir ici.

-L'effet escompté Aro, cracha une petite femme toute menu qui avait les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Un signe de tête de la part de Carlisle vers un autre homme très imposant à la carrure d'un ours me fit comprendre que quelque chose allait se produire. L'homme en question sauta directement sur Jane et la démembra rapidement, celle-ci n'avait rien vu venir. Alec enragé déferla son don sur cet homme pour venger sa sœur. L'homme tomba à terre inerte. Une magnifique blonde, gracieuse et époustouflante, arriva de je ne sais d'où et démembra à son tour Alec qui s'évertuait à faire souffrir l'homme costaud. Alors que je tentais de faire usage de mon don pour protéger mes maîtres, une main m'agrippa et tenta de m'amener vers l'extérieur. Je m'en dégageai rapidement en prenant conscience que la personne à qui appartenait cette main état le chef Cullen. Plusieurs clans s'étaient sauvés avant d'être tués s'ils prenaient pour l'un ou l'autre clan. J'entendis alors un cri démoniaque qui prouvait qu'un autre vampire avait été tué. Je reconnus alors le vêtement porté par un bras qui juchait au sol, Heidi avait été démembré et était en train de brûler. Corin arriva derrière la petite femme aux cheveux rebelle et tenta de la démembré, un autre homme Cullen, blond également, attenta à la vie de Corin. Terence arriva près de moi me prit par la taille et me dit qu'il valait mieux s'enfuir avant d'être nous aussi tués. À ce moment, l'homme qui avait été repoussé à l'extérieur de la pièce par l'homme à l'odeur de poisson pourri, se rua vers nous et empoigna Terence, leur bataille fussent très intense, ils étaient de force égale ce qui empêchait que l'un d'eux soit tué par l'autre. Lorsque je vus Terence, mon amour, étendus par terre et vulnérable à la prochaine attaque, je ne pus me résoudre à laisser cet homme me le prendre, alors je me ruai vers lui, le plaquant par derrière de toutes mes forces, il se retourna vers moi rapidement, il avait les yeux en feux, rouge sang, les lèvres remonté sur ses dents était prête à me mettre en pièce lui aussi. Ma diversion marcha car Terence eu le temps de se relever et de reprendre le combat contre son assaillant. Je voulus me battre aussi contre lui, à nous deux, nous pourrions en venir à bout. Comme je m'apprêtais à sauter, je fus retenue par un homme dont je ne connaissais pas le visage.

-Bella calme-toi, cria-t-il, il faut que tu nous reviennes.

Deux autres hommes Cullen vinrent aider celui qui s'attaquait à mon amoureux, Terence. Une épaisse fumée, dû aux nombreux feu allumés, enveloppèrent tout le monde ce qui me donna l'occasion de me défaire des mains de mon agresseur. J'étais alors furieuse, dangereusement en colère, je sautai vers l'homme qui tentait de m'enlever mon bien aimé, quand soudain une autre vague d'étourdissement m'affligea en plein vole, il avait réussi à tuer Terence. Une épaisse fumée m'enveloppa. Je fermai alors les yeux et atterrie devant celui qui m'avait privé de celui qui m'aimait. Toujours enveloppée de cette fumée, je gardai les yeux fermée et fonça droit sur lui. La peine et le chagrin me submergea de plein fouet. Il n'était plus là maintenant et je ne pourrai plus jamais le sentir contre moi. J'avais les idées embrouillées lorsque la haine s'empara de moi. Je devais le venger coûte que coûte.

* * *

(Point de vue d'Aro)

La bataille avait éclaté. Nous n'étions plus en sécurité car plusieurs de nos gardes avaient été tués. Nous tentions, moi et mes frères de nous sauver. Après avoir enfilé nos capes, nous prîmes le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, nous fûmes stupéfaits de voir ce qui nous attendait à l'extérieur. Une horde de loup, grand comme des ours, prête à nous attaquer, il y en avait une dizaine. Un homme se tenait au milieu de la meute et caressa le poil d'un des loups argentés.

-Bonjour, Aro, tu sais maintenant que vous n'irez nulle part.

Les loups se séparèrent en trois parties, alors que je pris la main de mes frères. J'étais prêt à affronter la mort. Un sentiment de honte et d'échec émanait des pensées de mes frères. Marcus rajouta que tout était de ma faute. Caïus quant à lui, ressentait du mépris et de la colère. Les loups nous attaqua et s'en était fini de nous et de nos affreuses années de domination.


	28. Chapitre 27 Attaque

**Chapitre 27**

**Attaque**

**(Point de vue de Jacob)**

Edward était devenu fou de rage, il avait poussé un terrible grognement et il ne fallait pas qu'il perde les pédales, nous n'aurions peut-être pas à nous battre, il fallait laisser le temps à Carlisle d'essayer d'arranger les choses pacifiquement. Je repoussai Edward à l'extérieur de la grande salle dans l'intention de le calmer, mais hélas, ce ne fut pas une tâche facile à accomplir.

-Du calme Ed, ca ne nous avancerait à rien que tu craque si prêt du but.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'avait entendu. Il était profondément victime d'une monté de rage tel de la lave en fusion. Je du alors faire quelque chose qui me soulagea de plusieurs années de refoulement, une bonne claque bien placée derrière la tête.

-REPREND TOI BON SANG ! Hurlais-je.

Il respira un bon coup et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il me remercia de faire cela pour lui et pour Bella.

-Elle est avec lui, j'ai lu dans ces pensées, à lui, il veut l'épouser. Dit-il avec toute la peine de l'humanité dans la voix.

Il se laissa choir sur la première marche de l'escalier qui se trouvait près de nous, et engouffra son visage entre ses paumes. Je m'approchai de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de mon ami, mon égal.

-Ed, il doit forcément avoir une explication à tout cela, Bella ne peut pas avoir tout oublié, son amour pour toi, sa fille Renesmée, seulement pour les beaux yeux d'un vampire Italien.

J'entendis alors que les gens s'activaient à l'intérieur de la salle, un mouvement de masse se préparait. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elle-même pour y laisser passer des dizaines de vampires apeurés. Edward se releva et parti en direction de la salle pour prêter main forte à sa famille alors que je mis en branle mon plan d'avertir ma meute. Je mutai directement, en plein milieu de grand Hall, les vampires qui y déferlait ne me prêtèrent aucune attention tellement ils avaient peur pour leur survie.

*Ca y est, Akian, fait mutez la meute et ramenez-vous le plus rapidement possible. On va pouvoir faire joujou avec les sangsues.* Appelais-je en pensée.

Rapidement, j'entendis des craquements annonciateurs des mutations de mes congénères, puis des cris horrifiés venant des vampires me parvenaient aux oreilles. Ils ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre. Je leur dit en pensées que j'allais redevenir sous forme humaine pour attendre si un vampire ennemis allait sortir à notre rencontre, il serait plus facile pour moi de communiquer avec lui de cette manière. Et en parlant du loup, Aro sorti de la salle suivi par ses deux frères.

-Voilà notre chance les mecs. Dis-je à l'attention de mes frères.

Les trois frères Volturi restèrent surpris de nous voir ici. Après la lutte contre l'armée de nouveau-née de Victoria, dont ils avaient entendus parler, ils savaient ce dont nous étions capables. De plus, ils étaient seuls, contre nous.

-Tiens, Bonjour Aro, dis-je le sourire en coin et en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Akian.

-Bonjour, mes amis, content de vous revoir. Nous aimerions beaucoup discuter avec vous, seulement, la réunion vient de se terminer et nous avons un avion à prendre et celui-ci part bientôt, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir. Dit-il en faisant mine de rien et en voulant se dirigez vers l'extérieur.

Je me mis au travers de sa route, lui barrant ainsi le chemin. Il n'était pas question de le laisser filer.

-Où croyez-vous aller vieillard? Dis-je sur un ton rempli de haine.

Aro eu un mouvement de recule puis il prit la main de ses frères. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers le plancher avant de me foudroyer du regard.

-Petit impertinent, à qui crois-tu que tu t'adresse ainsi, je suis le Maître ici, tu ferais mieux de m'obéir et de me laisser passer, sinon je devrai user de la force.

-Et de quelle manière arriveras-tu à te débarrasser d'une dizaine de loups entraînés à tuer les vampires grand-père?

Décidément, je voulais le narguer un peu et le forcer à me révéler les raisons qui ont poussées Bella à tout oublier de sa vie à Forks. Je commandai alors à une section de la meute de s'attaquer à Caïus, qui fût mort en quelques secondes, 3 loups s'étaient chargé de son cas, trop facile me dis-je.

-Avant de mourir Aro, dit-moi pourquoi Bella ne se souvient plus, ni de moi ni de rien?

Il eu un petit rire satisfait, ce qui me dérangea. Il me narguait à son tour, content d'avoir créer autant de mal.

-Rien n'a été plus facile que d'amadouer son père pour qu'il vienne passer des vacances en Italie et de faire croire à Bella à un enlèvement pour qu'elle vienne le récupéré, ensuite tout a été une succession de bonne décision. Dit-il. Terence à un talent exceptionnel, il est extrêmement charmeur tu sais cher ami. Je ne suis pas surpris de constater l'immensité des sentiments que Bella ressent pour Terence.

Je bouillais intérieurement, je m'apprêtais à muter pour m'occuper personnellement d'Aro, le réduire en miette pour assouvir cet élan de vengeance quand soudain, Elzéar, un ami de Carlisle s'approcha de nous, il avait tout entendu de notre discussion.

-Il a le don de l'amnésie. Ce Terence a le don de faire oublier tout ce qu'il souhaite à n'importe qui. Dit-il avec l'air ravi de me donner l'explication que j'attendais pour mettre fin à la vie d'Aro.

Je poussais un grognement infernal et mutai rapidement devant eux. Je dis, en pensée, à ma meute d'en finir avec Marcus alors que je m'occuperai d'Aro, il n'allait avoir aucune chance de s'en sortir. Des craquements de démembrement provenaient de la mort de Marcus ce qui me donna le signal de départ pour sauter sur l'homme le plus terrifiant du monde, celui dont tous les vampires craignaient. Il allait payer pour toutes les années d'effroi qu'il avait créé. Je sautais sur lui et la lutte commença. Aro tenta de se défaire de mon emprise mais en vain, il laissa tomber les armes et accepta finalement sa mort. Je l'attrapai par la gueule et l'envoya valser dans un mur, puis je me ruai vers lui et lui arracha une jambe, puis l'autre. Aro criait à tout rompre lorsque je me rappelai qu'il fallait brûler les membres d'un vampire pour le tuer. Elzéar, qui avait assisté à la bataille vint me prêter main forte pour allumer un feu. Des clans qui participait à la réunion et qui s'étaient enfuis, revinrent sur les lieux et se régalaient du spectacle. Je jetai les morceaux du vampire éparpillés un peu ça et là dans le feu et une épaisse fumée dense et compacte se propagea dans toute la pièce. S'en était fini des Volturi.

* * *

(Point de vue d'Edward)

La bataille avait commencé et déjà Alec et Jane étaient tués, nous allions avoir terminé cette guerre rapidement, et je pourrai de nouveau sentir le doux parfum de ma Bella. Je me retournai pour voir où elle pouvait être, si elle s'était enfuis, et je la vis, collé contre le torse de cet homme, qui lui chuchota qu'ils devaient partir avant d'être tués. Complètement idiot, la seule personne à craindre la mort c'était lui, surtout pas elle. Je me précipitai vers eux le plus vite possible avant qu'ils nous échappent. J'empoignai ce Terence et le força à se battre. La lutte fut très intense et parfois difficile, nous étions de force égale, mais la cause pour laquelle je me battais méritait sans fois la victoire, je voulais redonner à ma fille, sa mère, mais si elle m'avait vraiment oublié, j'accepterai la défaite. Un moment d'inattention de Terence m'ouvra un porte pour l'assaillir de coups et le jeter au sol, je savais à ce moment que s'en était fini de lui, je sautai pour me rabattre sur lui alors que quelqu'un me poussa en plein vol et j'atterri durement contre le sol. Je me retournai pour me défendre, en position d'attaque, et prêt à combattre, je me rendis compte que c'était Bella qui m'avait poussée du chemin. Je ne comprenais pas, elle me détestait à ce point là. William, qui avait vu la scène, s'approcha de Bella et la prit par la taille pour l'empêcher de combattre. Cependant, cette diversion fonctionna puisque Terence s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur moi. Je l'attrapai au vol et lui cassa le cou en une fraction de seconde. Il tomba inerte au sol, mais il fallait faire vite, il reprendrait ses esprits si je ne faisais rien. Je le démembrai et le brûla avec l'aide de Jasper et d'Emmett. J'entendis au loin, dans les pensées de William, que Bella avait réussi à se défaire de son emprise et qu'elle se dirigeait vers nous. Elle devait avoir compris que son amoureux était mort vu la quantité de fumée qui s'engouffrait dans la salle et qui nous enveloppa tous. Lorsque je la vis s'approcher de nous, elle avait les yeux fermés et le visage crispé de douleur.

-Bella, arrête-toi! Dis-je en essayant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Mais hélas elle n'écouta pas ce que je lui disais. Elle me plaqua violemment et je la retins contre moi. Elle se débattait désespérément en poussant des sanglots crevant.

-BELLA ARRÊTE JE T'EN PRIS OUVRE LES YEUX, MON AMOUR, JE T'AIME. Hurlais-je même si elle se tenait très près de moi.

Elle s'arrêta net, elle ne bougeait plus, elle avait la tête baissée, le front appuyé contre mon épaule et elle gémissait. Je vis que ma famille voulu se rapprocher pour m'aider à la maitriser, mais je leur fis signe de rester là où ils étaient. Je lui caressai le dos pour la consoler et je lui murmurai des paroles réconfortantes tout doucement de ma voix grave qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle releva la tête et ouvra finalement les yeux. Je me noyai dans son regard alors qu'elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans le mien. Une ride se dessina entre ses sourcils que je tentai de lisser d'un doigt, ce qui à ma grande surprise, ne la fit pas fuir. Elle restait là, lovée dans mes bras à me fixer et à se demander pourquoi elle avait l'impression de me connaître. Je sondai les pensées de Jasper pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis.

*De l'admiration, de la contemplation, de la peine et…. Et… et….. Oh putain… c'est fort trop fort….. ALICEEEE… ALICCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

Je me retournai vers Jasper, il avait prit Alice par la taille et l'embrassai langoureusement. Je rebaissai mon regard vers ma douce qui avait changé totalement d'expression, elle releva les bras pour atteindre mon cou et se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et engouffra sa tête dans mon cou puis elle respira à grand coup. Je sentis ses lèvres m'effleurer à cet endroit ce qui me provoqua une décharge électrique dans tout le corps tel un violent orage. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts pour la forcer à me regarder. Un simple regard puis elle s'envola littéralement vers mes lèvres qui rencontrèrent les siennes durement. Je la soulevai et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. Mon amour, ma douce m'était revenue. Je la déposai au sol mais refusais de la relâcher. Nous restâmes ainsi l'un appuyé sur l'autre quand Aria s'approcha de nous. Elle avait compris quelque chose durant la bataille. Son don n'était pas de faire accélérer le temps, mais bien de faire accélérer tout ce qui peux être accélérer. Elle arriva à notre hauteur et appuya chacune de ses mains sur nos épaules et quelque chose en moi se produisit, j'eus d'abord les yeux qui picotèrent et je sentis qu'ils devenaient humide. Je relevai la tête de l'épaule de Bella qui elle aussi en avait fait de même. Nous regardâmes Aria ensemble avant de se regarder mutuellement. Quelque chose d'inexplicable s'était produit, Nous avions deux longues coulisses de larmes sous les yeux, des larmes de joies sans nul doute. Pour la première fois depuis 150 ans, je pus pleurer doucement, pleurer de joie de pouvoir revivre, mon soleil m'était rendu.


	29. Chapitre 28 Révélation

**Chapitre 28**

**Révélation**

**(Point de vue de Bella)**

J'avais réussi à me défaire ce l'emprise de cet homme qui me retenait et m'empêchait de venir au secours de celui pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la sienne. Mais pourquoi ces gens s'attaquaient-ils à nous et surtout, pourquoi ne m'attaquaient-ils pas moi? Un tourbillon de fumée m'enveloppa alors que je me dirigeai vers celui qui tua mon Terence. La rage au cœur, je fermai les yeux, prête à surgir de nulle part pour engager le combat. Je m'avançai vers lui puis il me cria dessus, tellement fort qu'un simple humain en aurait eu les tympans en sang, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je me ruai sur lui le plaquant durement, cependant, il m'entoura de ses bras de fer. Je me débattais férocement lui assénant une multitude de coups. J'essayai alors de remonter mes mains vers sa gorge pour lui arracher la tête, mais encore là, sa poigne s'était resserrer autour de mes bras et je n'y parvins pas. C'est alors qui me hurla autre chose, qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe dans ma tête. Je m'arrêtai net de bouger.

- BELLA ARRÊTE JE T'EN PRIS OUVRE LES YEUX, MON AMOUR, JE T'AIME. Hurla-t-il.

Cette voix, je la connaissais, mais je ne réussi pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix. Un doux ténor, sensuel et irrésistible, rempli de tristesse et de chagrin, comparable à celui que j'éprouvai à ce moment même pour la perte de mon tendre amour. Je me remémorais les évènements précédents, l'arrivée du clan Cullen, puis un nom m'apparu soudainement, Carlisle. Le chef du clan s'appelait Carlisle Cullen, Dr Carlisle Cullen. Un souvenir remonta à la surface, Tyler m'avait presque engloutit avec sa fourgonnette. Je m'étais alors retrouver aux urgences et rencontra le Dr Cullen. Il avait une peau immaculée, blanche comme la neige et les yeux dorés, de vrai bijou qui scintillait. Il m'avait auscultée et m'avait dit d'une voix douce et rassurante, que je n'avais rien. Douce et rassurante, Esmée. Esmée Cullen, la femme du Dr Cullen. Cette femme était la douceur incarnée, un ange ne pouvait se mesurer à elle sur le plan de la gentillesse et de la bonté. Gentillesse, bonté, Alice. Alice Cullen, ma meilleur amie, ma sœur. Petit lutin casseur de pied, elle avait toujours le don de me faire rire dans les pires moments. Elle avait le don de savoir comment était mon état d'esprit et de me proposé un shopping pour espérer me remonter le moral. État d'esprit. Jasper, une personne que je ne connaissais pas beaucoup, mais que je considérais comme mon protecteur. Si j'avais un problème, je pouvais toujours me référer à lui, mon frère, toujours de bon conseil, cet homme apaisait mes pires tourments seulement par un regard. Mon frère, Emmett. Mon ourson favori, je l'aimais tant, il m'apportait tellement de joie. Sa bonne humeur contagieuse avait le don, parfois, de me mettre hors d'état. Avec lui, aucun raisonnement logique n'était requis. Pour lui, tous les moments étaient bons pour s'amuser et rigoler. Il était un vent d'air frais après une longue journée d'été humide et écrasante, il était loin d'être réservé. Réservé, Rosalie. Mon autre sœur, avec qui je ne m'entendais pas très bien au début. Mon égale féminin sur le plan psychologique seulement. J'étais loin de lui arriver à la cheville côté physique. Rosalie est une femme magnifique, superbe. Nous nous sommes rapprochées tout au long des ses années, elle était une sorte de confidente pour moi. À un moment précis de ma vie, elle était réellement devenue ma sœur, lorsque j'ai eue… j'ai eue… Les images dans ma tête se troublèrent avant qu'une paire de yeux marrons, éclatant m'apparaissent. Renesmée. Nessie, ma petite Nessie, j'avais eu un bébé. Une petite fille magnifique au teint blafard comme moi et aux cheveux cuivrés. Ma chair, mon sang. Mon cœur mort sautilla dans ma poitrine, je vivais alors une émotion intense au souvenir de ma petite chérie, je sanglotais doucement à présent. Son visage que je m'imaginais se transforma alors, en un visage différent, ses traits devenaient plus masculin, mais ne changeait pas réellement. Un si beau visage s'offrait à moi en pensée, et je ne réussi pas à savoir qui c'était. Je savais que nous étions proches, que je l'avais connu, à une autre époque peut-être. Mais il ressemblait si étrangement à ma fille. Je relevai la tête et ouvris enfin les yeux. Je fus frappé par la vision qui s'offrait maintenant devant mes propres yeux. Je ne rêvais pas, se visage se tenait à quelques centimètres du mien, penché vers moi et m'implorant quelque chose du regard. Ses yeux dorés, rempli de lave en fusion où j'avais l'habitude de m'y noyer. Il avait encore cet effet sur moi, après tant d'années de vie commune. De vie commune? Me demandais-je à moi-même. J'admirais ce beau visage, je le contemplais. J'eue alors de la peine de les avoirs abandonnés, et je ne me rappelais même plus pourquoi je les avais abandonnés. Puis son nom me revint en tête. Edward. Mon Edward, mon tendre amour, mon seul et unique amour. L'immensité de mes sentiments pour lui remonta en moi et fit naître une boule au creux de mon estomac. Mon cœur se tortilla de nouveau, à croire que mon cœur mort avait voulu battre encore, tellement la joie, l'amour m'envahissait. Je me hissai alors sur le pointe des pieds et engouffra mon visage au creux de son cou pour y humer son parfum. J'effleurai alors sa peau de mes lèvres, il m'avait tellement manqué. Comment avais-je pus les laissé tomber? Quelle sorte d'ignoble monstre étais-je pour affliger ma famille d'un tel deuil? Mon mari, notre mariage me revint en mémoire, le sentiment d'être le centre de l'univers pour quelqu'un m'avait empli d'une manière si intense. Notre nuit de noce, cette fameuse nuit où nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois, en tant que couple et en tant que mari et femme. Cette expérience des plus extraordinaires s'offrait à ma mémoire tel un cadeau. Edward ne pus me voir venir, en un laps de temps rapide, nos lèvres se touchèrent, j'avais littéralement volé vers elles. À mon plus grand bonheur, il répondit favorablement à mon baisé langoureux. Edward me serrait fort contre lui alors que je fourachais dans sa chevelure cuivré, il me fit tournoyer dans les airs. J'étais encore perché au cou d'Edward lorsqu'une personne inconnue s'approcha de nous, j'avais un vague souvenir d'une jeune fille, humaine que nous avions côtoyée il y a quelques mois, mais sans être capable de l'identifier. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule ainsi que sur l'épaule d'Edward. Ma tête se mis à tourner sous la force de l'émotion et puis l'incroyable et l'inespérable se produisit. Je pleurais, pas d'un sanglot sans larmes, mais bien d'une peine humide. J'avais des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues pour atterrir dans mon cou. Je regardai Edward et il pleurait lui aussi, doucement, tendrement. Heureux comme personne. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous regarder pleurer sans rien dire, une boule de regret dans la gorge, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Nous n'avions même pas remarqué que les clans avaient commencé à réintégrer leur place dans la grande salle. Tous ce qui m'importait à ce moment c'était d'être dans ces bras et nulle part ailleurs. Il m'effleura la joue du revers de sa main pour en apaiser le flot de larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Je relevai alors la mienne pour caresser du bout du doigt les lèvres tentante de mon mari. Il prit mon menton entre ses paumes puis m'embrassa tendrement à son tour. Notre baisé dû prendre fin car Nessie s'approcha de nous, elle voulait aussi ressentir les retrouvailles de sa mère. Étant un hybride, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'intervention d'Aria pour verser plusieurs larmes. Elles déversaient un flot d'émotion en arrivant à ma hauteur, pas plus capable que moi ou son père de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Nous la primes alors dans nos bras, nous trois ensemble formions une famille, une unité. Ce fût au tour du reste de la famille de nous retrouver, ils avaient regardé la scène de loin et ils voulaient eux aussi à présent venir me serrer dans leur bras. Jasper, quant à lui, resta suspendu au cou d'Alice. Il avait reçu une telle onde d'amour qu'il n'avait su se retenir d'embrasser Alice langoureusement. Nous étions tous tellement captivé par nos retrouvailles que nous n'avions pas vu s'approcher de nous Stefan et Vladimir.

-Excusez nous de vous déranger dans des moments si précieux, mais nous aimerions vous parler, je vous inviterai à prendre place dans l'estrade. Demanda Vladimir qui usait, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, de politesse.

Nous nous exécutâmes rapidement. Nous prîmes les bancs les plus proches sans pour autant nous dissiper. J'étais entourée des deux personnes qui me sont le plus cher au monde, ma fille et mon mari. Vladimir et Stefan montèrent sur le piédestal et prirent la parole.

-Nous vous sommes reconnaissant d'être revenu pour conclure cette réunion. Nous n'avons cependant pas terminés de délibérer. Toutefois, la majorité des votes allait aux Volturi comme toujours. Mais comme ils ne sont plus, je propose une nouvelle séance de délibération. Je vous répète que nous avons besoin d'une unanimité pour élire le prochain Clan vampirique ministériel. Je laisse donc la parole aux chefs de clans.

Les Chinois, votèrent pour les Cullen, ainsi que les Japonais, les Français, les Mexicains, les Australiens, les Tibétains, les Canadiens et tous les autres clans présents. L'unanimité avait été atteinte, tous étaient reconnaissant envers les Cullen pour leur dévouement et leur courage d'avoir affronté les Volturi et de les avoir supprimés. Un clan aussi fort physiquement et mentalement méritait le titre tant convoité. Stefan repris alors sa place sur le piédestal et annonça fièrement :

-Je suis heureux de vous présenter les nouveau Clan Vampirique Ministériel. Voici le Clan d'Olympic, les Cullen.

Une vague d'applaudissement résonna dans toute la pièce, des sifflements retentir. Tous clamèrent leur espoir de voir se lever un soleil nouveau pour un avenir en paix.


	30. Chapitre 29 Je ne suis plus si seule

**Chapitre 29**

**Je ne suis plus si seule maintenant**

**(Point de vue d'Aria)**

Tout s'était passé exactement comme prévu, bizarrement car je sais que, par expérience, il y a toujours quelque, un imprévue, pour venir entraver mon bonheur. Cependant, aucun accrochage, aucun imprévue n'avait pointé le bout du nez. J'étais particulièrement contente pour la famille de William, à laquelle j'appartenais maintenant. Je n'avais pas vu Edward et Renesmée sourire autant depuis ma transformation. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward aurait été plus heureux, même si on lui avait rendu son humanité. Je regardais la scène de loin, Carlisle qui se vit remettre une espèce de médaillon d'or, symbole du pouvoir vampirique, comme me l'avait expliqué William, souriait à pleine bouche. Il tenait fermement la main d'Esmée, heureux comme un pape. Rosalie et Emmett étaient fière, fière d'être ceux qu'il fallait dorénavant respecter. Alice et Jasper se minouchaient dans un coin, alors que Jake et Nessie étaient assis près du couple réunis d'Edward et Bella. Moi assise sur les genoux de William, je lui caressais les cheveux tout en restant attentive à ce qui se déroulait devant moi.

-Merci Carlisle de nous avoir délivré des Volturi, enfin, nous pourrons vivre en paix sans la crainte de créer la colère des dieux et maîtres vampiriques. Félicita Stefan à l'endroit de Carlisle.

-Ce n'est rien mon brave ami, mais sache que nous n'avons pas fait cela dans le but de nous attirer votre reconnaissance, mais bien pour récupérer un membre de notre famille. Ajouta Carlisle d'une voix empreinte de sincérité.

Vladimir invita alors Carlisle sur le piédestal pour qu'il puisse citer la déclaration officielle que chaque élu doit faire avant d'être reconnu comme le Ministre Vampirique.

-Moi Carlisle Cullen, promet de garder la paix au sein de notre monde. Éloigner la violence et la peur, pour permettre aux clans de jouir d'une liberté volée il y a longtemps. Cependant, certaines règles resteront en vigueur afin de limiter les dégâts. Pour le moment, avant que je réunisse ma famille, les mêmes règles en vigueur depuis plusieurs années, resteront les mêmes. Je vous informerez des changements au moment opportun. Sachez également, que notre famille se considère végétariennes, nous assurons notre survie grâce au sang animal. Je n'attends pas expressément la même chose de vous, chers amis, mais sachez que je serai plus sensible à ceux et celles qui voudront bien se joindre à notre cause. Nous essayons de faire le bien, de ne pas causer de tord à nos semblables ainsi qu'aux humains. Et qui sais, dans un millier d'années, vampire et humains pourront peut-être vivre ensemble sans cachettes et mensonges, en toute sécurité. Merci de votre confiance.

Plusieurs personne se sentir soulagées qu'il n'y ait pas une interdiction de tuer des humains pour se nourrir. D'autres eurent un éclat dans les yeux enclin à une réflexion personnel sur la possibilité de changer de mode alimentaire. Je regardai Stefan et Vladimir féliciter une énième fois Carlisle avant de prendre la parole et d'annoncer la fin de la Réunion des Clans.

-Merci chers amis d'avoir répondu si fidèlement à notre invitation et nous vous souhaitons un retour sécuritaire. Sang-Té.

Un mouvement de masse se dirigeait tranquillement vers les portes qui menaient au grand Hall. Alors que nous rejoignons la famille pour félicité à notre tour Carlisle. Même les loups, encore présent malgré l'odeur, virent lui donner la politesse. Nous partîmes tous ensemble vers les voitures pour nous rendre à l'aéroport, William, fidèlement à son poste à mon côté, enroula son bras autour de ma taille et s'approcha le visage du mien pour me susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Voilà une bonne chose de réglé, maintenant, serai tu prête à envisager le jour le plus merveilleux de ta vie ?

Je me retournai pour le regarder, un sentiment s'intensifia dans ma poitrine et je me laissais bercer par la douce musique provenant du cœur de mes amis les loups. Un coup d'œil à Akian, qui avait l'air d'avoir avalée sa pilule, il me souriait grandement et m'envoya un signe de la main. Je voulais absolument avoir un moment avec lui pour discuter. Je me retournai vers William et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser et mis en marche mon don pour nous ramener à la maison. En quelques minutes nous étions de retour dans la voiture d'Edward et Bella. Nous étions sur le sentier, cacher par d'immenses arbres, qui menait à la villa. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison, nous découvrîmes Charlie assis sur les escaliers, qui nous attendait. Edward fit un clin d'œil à Bella et lui dit qu'il l'avait appelé sachant qu'elle reviendrait à la maison ce jour même. Il tenait dans les mains quelque chose de scintillant que je ne réussi pas à savoir exactement ce que c'était. Bella sorti de la voiture et accourra vers son père pour se jeter dans ses bras. Les deux Swan s'étreignirent longtemps avant que ce dernière se détache d'elle et lui montre ce qu'il avait retrouvé.

-Regarde ma chérie ce que j'ai retrouvé il y a de cela quelques semaines. Dit-il en lui balançant le bijou devant les yeux.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, comment cela pouvait-être possible comme si j'étais destinée à rencontrer cette famille. Je le voyais dans les mains du Chef Swan, mon médaillon, mon bracelet, celui que j'avais tant cherché avant la mort de mon oncle Keith. Bella sauta au cou de son père le remerciant de toute sa reconnaissance.

-Merci papa, dit-elle, mais où l'as-tu retrouvé? Questionna-t-elle.

-Au lycée de Forks, il y a de cela quelques semaines, une histoire de voyous qui causaient du trouble sur le terrain en pleine nuit. En arrivant près de l'estrade, j'y découvris quelque chose qui brillait sous les lumières incandescentes du terrain de football. En m'approchant, je reconnu le bracelet que t'avais offert Jacob avec le médaillon de loup, et le médaillon de cœur de Crystal qu'Edward t'avait lui aussi offert. Je savais que tu serais heureuse de le retrouver après tant d'année. Alors voilà, je te le rends, cependant, je me suis posé une question, comment ton bracelet a-t-il pu arriver jusque là?

-Je ne sais pas papa, et sérieusement, je m'en fiche un peu, il est en état et encore en morceau, c'est tout ce qui compte, il a une très grande valeur à mes yeux.

Je m'approchai de Bella, tranquillement, et appuya une main sur son épaule. J'avais les yeux baissé comme si j'avais l'air coupable et honteuse. Cependant, j'étais triste de revoir cet objet tant chéri par mon oncle et moi, de le revoir aujourd'hui, rouvrait la plaie à peine cicatrisé de la perte de mon cher oncle et ami Keith.

-C'est moi qui l'ai perdu Bella. Dis-je en baissant les yeux encore plus bas. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, mon oncle et moi, il avait trouvé se bracelet aux deux pendentifs sous un escalier de la maison, je crois. Il me l'avait donné et je le trouvais particulièrement beau et mystérieux. Mon oncle Keith voulait que je retrouve son vrai possesseur croyant qu'il appartenait aux autres propriétaires de la villa pour ainsi connaître son histoire.

Esmée s'était approcher de moi, me mit une main sur mon épaule en disant que peut importait ce qui était arrivé, Bella avait retrouvé le son bracelet, le reste ne changeait rien au fait. Elle nous invita alors à entrer dans la maison. Charlie nous emboîta le pas et vint s'assoir aux côtés de la meute et de Jacob. Tout le monde était présent. La première fois pour moi que je pouvais me sentir à ma place, réellement à ma place, soulagée de ne plus être seule. Je décidai de prendre la parole, je tenais réellement à remercier tout le monde de m'avoir accueilli dans leur belle famille.

-Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais profiter du moment où vous êtes présent pour vous remercier de me prendre au sein de votre famille, j'essaierai de vous faire honneur. J'avais un petit trémolo dans la voix qui n'a pas échappé aux oreilles ultra-sensible d'Emmett qui s'approcha de moi.

-Ne grimpe pas dans les rideaux petite sœur, nous sommes loin d'être aussi gentil que tu ne le crois. Dit-il en riant et en ébouriffant ma longue chevelure blonde.

-J'ai aussi fait des recherches Aria, dit Charlie en se levant. La première que je t'ai rencontré, ton nom de famille ne m'était pas inconnue. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans ta maison pour t'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer cette peinture. Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'immense tableau accroché au mur.

-C'est oncle Keith qui l'a accroché ici en arrivant me disant que c'était l'emblème des Cisne. Dis-je en la regardant à mon tour.

Le tableau représentait un grand cygne blanc entouré de plusieurs feuilles dorées. Oncle Keith disait que comme nous étions les derniers de cette famille, ce tableau était comme notre héritage et notre devoir de ne pas oublié qui nous sommes. J'avais entendu parler que notre famille était l'une des plus influente au Brésil, comme une espèce de Royauté.

-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose Aria. Comme le tableau, Cisne veut dire « Cygne » en espagnol. Alors voilà. Mon grand-père était Brésilien, il a eu deux fils, mon père et Julio, mon oncle. Mon père avait renié sa famille parce que mon grand-père n'acceptait pas que mon père choisisse une américaine plutôt qu'une riche héritière Brésilienne comme il l'avait choisi. Cela fit un long conflit entre les deux familles, alors mon père quitta le Brésil pour s'installer ici à Forks. En arrivant, il fit changer son nom de famille pour Swan, qui veut dire « Cygne » en anglais. Aria, moi et Bella sommes de ta famille, nous sommes cousins.

D'abord un choc, un gros choc. Moi qui avais toujours cru que mon père était fils unique, voilà que je découvre que non. Ensuite, une joie, de plus en plus grandissante monta en moi. Je n'étais plus seule, enfin, j'avais un restant d'une vraie famille. Bella était ma cousine, éloignée certes, mais ma cousine quand même. Bella, qui était tout aussi surprise que moi, se leva et vint me rejoindre pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle savait que le fait de me savoir seule au monde à porter 150 ans d'histoire familiale me faisait mal. Mais maintenant, l'énorme fardeau qui me pesait sur la conscience venait de tomber, enfin je me sentais légère. Tout le monde pouvait sentir mon soulagement, et encore plus Jasper qui sautillait dans son coin, ressentant l'ampleur de ma joie.

-Merci encore Charlie, merci de m'apprendre ceci. Merci. Je le pris dans mes bras à mon tour.

La soirée s'était amorcée dans le plus grand calme. La joie, la paie et la sérénité était au rendez-vous, plus de peine, plus de solitude, plus de tracas. Nous étions enfin libérés. Je m'éloignai un peu pour voir le tableau qui se peignait devant mes yeux. Charlie discutait avec Carlisle de ce qui s'était passé en Roumanie et que maintenant c'était eux, les Cullen à détenir le pouvoir qui était accordé avant aux Volturi. Emmett et Jasper faisait une partie de bras de fer. Rosalie, Esmée et Alice, placotait ensemble près du piano d'Edward. Les loups mangeaient le repas qu'Esmée leur avait préparé. Bella, Edward et Nessie étaient assis sur le grand divan blanc, ils se tenaient tous les trois par la main, heureux comme jamais de s'être retrouvé. William me vit toute seule près de la grande baie vitrée. Il se leva et vint me rejoindre.

-Alors mon amour, comment te sens-tu?

-Je ne pourrais pas me sentir mieux, j'ai retrouvé une partie éloigné de ma vrai famille, je suis avec toi, Bella est de retour et tout ceux que j'aime son là. Que demander de plus?

-Eh bien, tu sais, me dit-il un souffle dans la voix, je sais ce qu'il te manque mon amour, n'as-tu pas oublié que nous avons un mariage à préparer?

J'eu les yeux rond, j'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail. William était l'homme parfait pour moi, attentionné et doux, nous étions plus que sur la même longueur d'onde. Il était ma moitié, celui sans qui je n'oserais plus respirer. Le mariage, évènement qui manquait à mon parfait petit bonheur. William se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me prit pas la taille pour me rapprocher de lui, je lui rendais son baisé. Edward alla s'installer à son piano et nous nous régalèrent les oreilles de ses douces mélodies.


End file.
